ENTRE PENUMBRAS: La obsesión de la luna por el sol
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Naruto no lo sabe pero tiene una admiradora que lo ama en silencio desde niño, ella lo sigue a todas partes sin que la note y raya en el fanatismo hacia el. Hinata Hyuga evitara a cualquier precio que alguna chica le robe a su Naruto ASÍ TENGA QUE MATAR
1. PROLOGO  ·····NACE UNA OBSESIÓN·····

_**RESUMEN: **_Hinata, una pequeña niña que es maltratada constantemente por su padre, el la golpea y humilla desquitando su frustración por la muerte de su esposa, en un arrebato de _violencia Hinata no soporta mas y provoca un accidente a su padre, ella huye topándose con un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, este niño alumbrara su vida desde ese momento simplemente por regalarle una sonrisa... **¡GRAVE ERROR!**_

_Naruto un feliz estudiante de preparatoria, muy querido por todos ya que su carácter alegre lo hace ser el centro de atención en todo lugar donde se presenta, inclusive tiene una admiradora que lo ama en silencio desde que era un niño, ella lo sigue a todas partes sin que la note, lo que el Namikaze no se imagina es que esa admiradora raya en el fanatismo hacia el, no dejara que ninguna otra chica trate de conquistarlo y estará dispuesta a impedirlo a cualquier precio... **AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE MATAR.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE**, **TORTURA, VIOLENCIA** **Y SANGRE... MUCHA SANGRE (MUAJAJAJA) **_

_**¡OHAYO!**_

_Su amiga **Oyuky Chan** los saluda y les aclara que este fic es gore, no se por que, pero me vino a la mente esta historia y tuve que escribirla, se que no es muy común en mi escribir este tipos de historias, de echo esta es la primera que hago y espero que me salga muy bien para que me anime a escribir mas fics como estos, espero les guste la trama y me lo hagan saber._

_Este capitulo es explica el principio de una grave obsesión hacia Naruto Namikaze, así que no pierdan detalle ya que a pesar de que es el prologo, es muy importante..._

_Sin mas explicaciones los invito a que lean este primer capitulo..._

_**¿PREPARADOS?...**_

_**LA FUNCION COMIENZA**_

_**¡AHORA!**_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_**CAP. 1 PROLOGO ····· NACE UNA OBSESION ·····**_

La tarde permanecía lluviosa como desde hace una semana, la lluvia no parecía dar tregua a los habitantes de aquella pequeña pero acogedora cuidad, las calles lucían solitarias y en completa calma, salvo en una calle donde se podía ver que corría una pequeña niña de no mas de 8 años, sus lindos ojos perla eran inundados por gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas confundiéndose con la torrencial lluvia, su padre la había golpeado nuevamente, el, quien se supone debería ser su mas fiel protector, la volvía a lastimar como desde hace un par de años después de la muerte de su mamá, al principio sabia que su padre estaba dolido por la prematura muerte de su madre después de dar a luz a su pequeña hermanita Hanabi y por eso actuaba así, lo excusaba pensando eso, pero después las palizas fueron en aumento y cada vez mas frecuentes, la razón, su padre siempre la golpeaba por ser una inútil que no servía para nada, esas palabras fueron haciendo que un sentimiento naciera dentro de su pequeño ser, un sentimiento que jamás debería sentir una pequeña niña como ella, odio… y no cualquier odio, odiaba a su padre, hasta que llego el momento en que no aguanto mas y cuando su padre estaba a punto de golpearla nuevamente después de unas cachetadas anteriores la pequeña reunió fuerzas que desconocía poseer y en un arrebato de ira lo empujo, dado que este estaba al pie de las escaleras, rodo cuan largas eran hasta que cuando por fin se detuvo, la niña despertó como si hubiera estado en una especie de trance y vio como su padre quedaba inmóvil al pie de las escaleras, parecía como si estuviera muerto, su brazo y pierna estaban lastimados, muy probablemente fracturados y brotaba sangre de su boca, la pequeña no resistió mas y salió corriendo de su casa, tenia miedo por lo que había sucedido, temblaba de pies a cabeza pues la lluvia la había empapado completamente ya que salió sin fijarse que llovía afuera y no tuvo ni tiempo de agarrar un paraguas, en realidad no le importaba mucho estar mojada o no, solo podía pensar en como su padre rodo las escaleras por culpa de ella y en lo bien que se había sentido al empujarlo, había sentido como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que un niño rubio de la misma edad corría hacia ella con la mirada en el piso tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia, inevitablemente ambos niños chocaron al no prestar atención en su camino...

-¡Auch!- Exclamaron los dos niños al sentir el duro golpe contra la acera.

El pequeño rubio sobada graciosamente sus posaderas ya que por el impacto este cayo de sentón mojándose muchísimo mas de lo que ya estaba, enfadado se levanto y se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña quien aun permanecía sentada en el mojado piso…

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Por que me tiraste? Que acaso no te fijas o q… qu…- El pequeño dejo de gritar al ver que la niña no se movía, solo cubría su infantil rostro sollozando sin parar, el chiquillo se sintió mal por haberle gritado a la niña, pero en verdad que le había dolido el golpe, así que se acerco y se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y a pesar de que la lluvia no cesaba se mantuvo junto a la pequeña hasta que esta se calmo un poco…

-Gomen- Decía rascándose sus rubios cabellos. -…pero me agarraste desprevenido, y… me dolió mucho el golpe… emm… ¿tu no estas lastimada verdad? Por que si es así, te puedo llevar cargando hasta tu casa… soy muy fuerte ¡dattebayo! -la niña no respondía absolutamente nada y eso comenzaba a irritar al pequeño. –oye deja de llorar, eso te hace ver fea.

-De por si soy fea… snif… y además torpe, no sirvo para nada…snif… -la niña comenzó a llorar mas fuerte que antes y eso no le gusto para nada al pequeño niño que estaba junto a ella, quería verla sonreír o que al menos ya no llorara, además ya se estaba entumiendo todo por que la lluvia se estaba acompañando de un fuerte viento.

-Vamos, tu no eres fea, solo estas un poco… sucia… y… mojada- el pequeñín le regalo una sonrisa sincera a la niñita y le quito suavemente sus manitas del rostro, la niña al sentir ese cálido contacto abrió sus perlados ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y se maravillo al ver esos ojitos azules como el mar que tanto amaba ella y al que acudían muy seguido de vacaciones antes de que su mama muriera.

-Etto… ari… gato- La pequeña de ojos perla sintió un fuerte calor apoderarse de sus mejillas a pesar del frio helado que sentía su demás cuerpo, sonrió nerviosa pero sinceramente y se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojitos.

-Lo ves, cuando ríes luces muy linda…- En ese justo momento las espesas nubes se despejaban un poco para dar paso por un instante al sol alumbrando a los niños. –lo ves, el sol salió para ver tu linda sonrisa así que ya no llores… ¡ah, se me olvidaba! soy Naruto Namikaze y vivo a dos calles de aquí, acabo de mudarme… - le decía mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo. –¿y tu quien eres?

-Etto… yo…soy… me llamo Hinata… Hyuga Hinata y mi casa esta a…- La pequeña peliazul no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que una mujer de apariencia agradable y muy, muy hermosa con cabellos extrañamente rojos cubiertos por un paraguas se acerco a el pequeño Namikaze y lo llamo…

-¡Así que aquí estas Naruto! Me tenias muy preocupada, gracias a Kami que estas bien, ya te dije que no debes salir solo, acabamos de mudarnos y no conocemos bien el vecindario, ya veras cuando Minato regrese, le contare todo y te reprenderá por esto- La peliroja simulaba enfado ya que a leguas se notaba lo feliz que estaba de encontrar a su único hijo, inmediatamente lo cargo en sus brazos y lo envolvió en una manta que llevaba mientras lo llenaba de besos.

.¡Basta mamá, ya te dije que no me gusta que me beses en publico!- El rubio se limpiaba fuertemente los besos de su madre. -además no estaba solo, estaba con mi amiga Hin…- Naruto señalo hacia donde estaba la pequeña ojiperla pero esta ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Jajaja, mejor vámonos hijo, o... ¿será que tu amiga imaginaria quisiera venir con nosotros?- La mujer sonreía mientras se llevaba a su pequeño sol a su nuevo hogar mientras que el le repetía enfadado que si había estado acompañado por una niña hasta apenas hace unos momentos.

-Detrás de un árbol se encontraba escondida Hinata, había observado todo desde ahí ya que la madre de Naruto la asusto un poco, ¿que tal si ella también quería golpearla como lo hacia su padre por haber echo que su hijo se empapara?

Su pequeño corazón latía aceleradamente por el recuerdo de aquel contacto tan cálido de aquel niño…

-Naruto-kun… gracias… muchas gracias y como pago, estaré junto a ti… siempre… aunque nunca lo sepas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿Que tal mis queridos lectores?**_

_¿Que les pareció el inicio de esta historia?_

_Tal vez no muy escalofriante, pero les aseguro que solo estamos calentando motores, jejeje._

_Esperen a leer el siguiente capitulo..._

_Si les gusto este inicio de fic, les agradecería muchísimo que me hicieran saber en un gratificante review y si algo no les agrada igual haganmelo saber en un comentario sincero (pero no grosero ¬¬) expresándome que no les agrada de esta historia, yo feliz de recibir sus comentarios ^_^_

_Sin mas que agregar se despide de ustedes su amiga_

_**Oyuky Chan ¡sayo!**_

_**P.D.** Mantengan los sentidos alerta, tal ves alguien en estos precisos momentos observa tus movimientos y esta siguiendo tus pasos... muajajaja._


	2. CAP 1 INICIA LA PESADILLA

_**¡KONICHI WA MIS MUY QUERIDOS Y ESTIMADOS LECTORES!**_

_Aquí estoy nuevamente para traerles este capitulo recién salido del horno de mi imaginación, se que este loco fic es muy poco común en mi estilo de escritura, pero al ver el buen recibimiento que tuvo el prologo pues me dije a mi misma "mi misma... hay que hacerlo... hay que seguir con esta locura" jajaja XP_

_Entonces quise ponerle muchas ganas y aquí por fin esta el siguiente capitulo... por cierto, se que alguno de ustedes se enfadara un poco, pero aviso que este fic lo actualizare cada 15 días y no cada semana como normalmente lo hacia con mis otros fics, pero por ahora quiero darle velocidad al fic de "FELICIDAD, DOLOR Y UN PASO AL AMOR" Para que cuando ese fic termine me pueda enfocar solamente a este y así hacer que este sea algo realmente bueno._

_Ojala no se enfaden conmigo por eso, me dolería mucho que así fuera, onegai, se que sabrán comprenderme, se que son buenitos n_n_

_Por cierto, les quiero hacer una gran recomendacion para que pasen a leer los fics de mi amiga e hija (cibernetica claro esta) Antifashion19 por ahora solo tiene tres aquí en pero les aseguro son buenísimos, aquí los dejo con el nombre y su respectivo resumen, sirve que así se animan a leer n_-_

_**Eterno Resplandor De Una Mente Sin Recuerdos:** ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto el joven azabache. — ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? La joven se encogió de hombros y se perdió mirando a la nada. —Soy Hinata Hyuga, tu prometida. —Soltó de repente. —Vivimos juntos. SASUHINA_

_**Konoha Oscura **_

_Ahora que ellos han regresado de la muerte...Vienen a reclamar la vida que les fue arrebatada. La unica solucion que encuentran es vengarse de sus verdugos! La pregunta es: Quien los ayudara en tal suicida mision? SASUHINA_

_ **Días Soleados** _

_Hinata Hyuga siempre estuvo rota…Hasta que conocio a Naruto Uzumaki. One shot NARUHINA (EN ESTE FIC APAREZCO YO... OYUKY CHAN n_n)_

_¿Que tal, quedaron intrigados?_

_Ojala que si y pasen a leer sus fics, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil en autores favoritos solo dan click en Antifashion19 y ¡ya esta! _

_Regresando a lo mio, aqui los dejo con el capitulo 1 de esta historia..._

_**¡DISFRÚTENLO... SIN MIEDO!**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAP. 2 ·····INICIA LA PESADILLA ·····**

_-¿Por que me haces esto? No recuerdo haberte echo algo tan malo como para que me tengas aquí encerrado... por favor déjame ir- Un chico rubio reclamaba entre asustado y enojado a la bella chica que tenia frente a el, este se encontraba muy bien atado de pies y manos en una silla por eso le era imposible huir._

_-Etto… Naruto kun… esto es por nuestro bien… ¿acaso no entiendes que si te dejo ir… nuestro amor podría estar en riesgo?... allá afuera hay muchas personas que quieren separarnos y no puedo permitir eso- La chica peliazul se acerco a los labios de su amado e intento darle un beso. –Naruto kun… te amo._

_El chico esquivo el contacto y grito fuertemente mientras trataba de zafarse de su amarre. –¡Aléjate de mi maldita loca!… ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que yo no te amo? Hace unos días ni siquiera tenia la maldita idea de que existías…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Ohayo Teme! – Saludaba efusivamente un joven y apuesto rubio de ojos azules a quien es su mejor amigo desde la infancia o mejor dicho desde que los Namikaze se mudaron a Konoha. -¿Por qué tienes esa cara de enfado? ¿Qué no te da gusto que nos haya tocado en el mismo salón?

-¡Mph! Claro Dobe, no sabes el gusto que me da, estar soportándote otro año mas y acompañarte en los problemas que me metes, si, seguro será divertido ¬¬- Contestaba de manera sarcástica un chico de 17 años, la misma edad del rubio, solo que este era muy diferente que su amigo, ambos contrastaban demasiado ya que mientras su amigo era rubio de ojos azules, muy alegre y bastante entusiasta, el era azabache de ojos negros y con un carácter bastante frio y arrogante, ambos tan diferentes como son el día y la noche, aunque el ojinegro tenia que admitir que en realidad si le agradaba la idea de compartir salón nuevamente con su viejo amigo, solo que su enorme orgullo de Uchiha jamás se lo permitiría expresar.

Ambos chicos estaban por comenzar el último año de preparatoria, su último año de clases y diversión ya que después de terminar la prepa, ambos se irían a la universidad para dedicarse responsablemente al estudio de su futura carrera con la que vivirían el resto de sus jóvenes vidas, así que tendrían que sacarle el mayor jugo a ese año escolar.

-¡Ohayo Naruto kun, Sasuke kun!- Gritaba una linda chica pelirosa de ojos jade mientras agitaba la mano en forma de saludo y corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían al lado de quienes son sus grandes amigos.

-¡Ohayo Sakura chan!- Naruto Namikaze gritaba fuertemente su saludo, mientras que su azulina mirada irradiaba felicidad de volver a ver a su linda amiga y amor platónico desde que tenía diez años.

-¡Maldición Naruto, me dejaste sordo! ¿Podrías no ser tan escandaloso?- Sasuke tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos ya que cuando su amigo veía a Sakura se volvía mas torpe y escandaloso que de costumbre. –veo que aun estas enamorado de Sakura ¿cierto Dobe?

-Jeje, sabes que si Teme, no se por que me lo preguntas, no descansare hasta que Sakura chan me corresponda… y… ya tengo planeado declarármele, ya veras que antes de un mes Sakura chan será por fin mi novia ¡dattebayo!

-¡Mph! Pues suerte con eso baka…

-¡Ufff! Si que me canse corriendo tanto- La joven pelirosa se echaba a los brazos de sus amigos fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo. –Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos chicos, no saben cuanto los extrañe, además no saben la suerte que tienen ya que compartirán su ultimo año escolar conmigo como compañera de salón- Decía la chica en un tono vanidoso y a la ves gracioso.

-¿En serio Sakura chan? Esa si que es una buena noticia ¿cierto Sasuke?- El azabache solo rodo los ojos y contesto indiferente…

-Sera buena noticia para ti Dobe ya que así la tendrás más cerca, con respecto a mi, me da igual- Tanto Naruto como Sakura se sonrojaron levemente por el comentario del ojinegro.

-Emm… este… por cierto… ¿Ya supieron la noticia?- Sakura saco ese tema para olvidar lo que su amigo había dicho.

-¿Cuál noticia Sakura chan?

-Tsk, tu siempre de chismosa.

-Ja, ja, Sasuke kun, que gracioso, yo no soy una chismosa, es solo que esta noticia anda en boca de todos los estudiantes y maestros del colegio… inclusive lo pasaron en los noticieros… ¡¿Por Kami, que acaso estuvieron todas las vacaciones viviendo bajo una roca?

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras que Sasuke exasperado le dijo… -¿Vas a hablar o mejor me voy?

-A eso voy Sasuke kun… ¿recuerdan a Shion? ¿La chica que estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace dos años y que se le declaro cuando termino el año escolar pasado?

-SI- Fue la corta respuesta de ambos chicos.

-Fue encontrada muerta hace un par de días…- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y Naruto pregunto como había sido - todo indica que la asesinaron, encontraron su cadáver en un callejón cerca de su casa, tal parece que la torturaron antes de matarla, su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado y… bueno… dicen extraoficialmente que tenia mutilado su pie izquierdo desde el tobillo… justamente donde se había echo un tatuaje…

-Ese tatuaje decía mi… nombre… se lo hizo para que yo le… hiciera… caso- El pobre rubio estaba en shock, recordaba claramente que aquella chica Shion, se le había declarado ese mismo día que le mostro ese tatuaje, justo al día siguiente que se lo hizo para refrendarle su amor y prometió que a pesar de que no le correspondiese ella jamás se quitaría ese tatuaje.

-Valla que eso es escalofriante- El pelinegro estaba sorprendido y para quitar la tensión del ambiente dijo… -Creo que tienes una maldición Dobe, cada chica que se te acerca le pasa algo malo, cuando estábamos en primaria las niñas que te gustaban terminaban heridas con un lápiz o con cualquier cosa y en la secundaria fue igual… ja, creo que estas embrujado Naruto…- en su rostro se dibujo lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-¡No digas eso Teme! No es gracioso, Shion… esta… muerta y…y yo…

**xxx FLASH BACK xxx**

_-Etto… Naruto kun… emm… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento… a solas_?- Una linda chica rubia se acercaba a Naruto mientras este estaba platicando con unos amigos en el descanso.

_-Claro Shion san, esperen un momento chicos, ahora regreso_- El rubio tomo cariñosamente del brazo a su amiga y se alejaron de sus amigos. _- ¿Qué sucede Shion san, que te ocurre?_

La chica rubia tenia su mirada fija hacia el suelo, su vergüenza no la dejaba decir lo que por tanto tiempo había practicado.

Naruto se rascaba la nuca un tanto confundido, no sabía por que Shion lo había llamado y al final no decía nada, no comprendía absolutamente nada. –_Shion, ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_-¡Hey Naruto! ¿Vienes ya o nos vamos sin ti?-_ Gritaba Sasuke desde donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo de amigos que comenzaban a marcharse a la cafetería.

_-¡Adelántense chicos, allá los alcanzo, y no olviden pedir un bol de ramen para mi!_

_-¡Ya que Dobe, no tardes!-_ El pelinegro se iba junto con sus demás amigos.

_-Bueno Shion san dime que queri_…- El rubio abrió sus azulinos ojos cuan grandes eran al sentir que la interrupción fue por que unos cálidos y suaves labios estaban posados en los suyos besándolo con mucha timidez.

-_Te amo Naruto kun… onegai… déjame ser tu novia, dame una oportunidad y veras que puedo hacerte muy feliz, yo te hare olvidar a Sakura, solo déjame intentarlo_…- Después de besarlo la chica dijo todo eso en un arranque de desesperación, Shion estaba perdidamente enamorada de el desde que entraron en preparatoria pero jamás se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos al rubio ya que el jamás había demostrado ningún interés en alguna chica que no fuera Sakura Haruno, ahora estaba decidida a conquistar a Naruto, por eso lo beso, por eso le dijo todo eso… pero…

- _Lo siento Shion… yo no… yo amo a Sakura y no pierdo la fe en que algún día será mi novia, y… no te quiero lastimar así que mejor olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder_- Naruto estaba sockeado y sostenía de las muñecas a Shion para así evitar que lo volviera a besar.

-_Pero Naruto kun… yo te amo, hasta me hice este tatuaje para que veas que mi amor hacia ti es eterno al igual que este tatuaje_- Con desesperación la chica se soltó de su agarre y se descubrió el tobillo dejando ver el fino dibujo donde estaba escrito el nombre de: Naruto. – _lo ves Naruto kun, en verdad te amo y…_

-_Sera mejor que te borres eso Shion, no esta bien que lleves mi nombre en tu cuerpo… perdóname, pero no puedo corresponderte, amo a…_

_-¡Lo se amas a Sakura y aunque ella no te hace caso aun así insistes!...-_ La rubia chica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas. – _aun así Naruto… yo jamás me quitare este tatuaje… seria como quitarme un pedazo de corazón y… aunque tu no me ames yo si… yo si te amare siempre… gomen por molestarte_- y dicho esto la chica se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

_-Gomen Shion san, pero es mejor ser sincero_- Naruto estaba por irse pero un ruido tras los arbustos lo hiso voltear a ver de que se trataba, su naturaleza curiosa lo hizo querer investigar ese ruido y cuando estaba a centímetros de averiguar llego Sakura y lo tomo del brazo…

_-Naruto kun, ¿que haces aquí? Sasuke kun ya esta furioso por que te estas demorando bastante, ya hasta se quiere comer tu bol de ramen_- La chica pelirosa lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a la cafetería.

_-¡¿Queee? Sasuke Teme, no te atrevas a tocar ni un solo fideo de mi amado ramen o ¡la pagaras!_- Naruto lanzo su amenaza al cielo y se fue corriendo junto con su amor platónico.

**xxx FLASH BACK xxx**

-Yo la lastime y… ahora ella... ella esta… ¡Demonios, por que no arregle las cosas con ella! tal ves por mi rechazo ella se dejo morir y… y por eso es que se fue por ese callejón y… y… - Naruto se sentía terriblemente por haber arruinado los últimos días de esa dulce chica por su rechazo.

-Vamos Naruto kun, no tienes por sentirte culpable, no es como si haya sido tu culpa, solo espero que agarren al maldito que le hizo eso tan horrible a la pobre de Shion san- Sakura trataba de animar a su querido amigo.

-Si Dobe, cálmate, solo bromeaba con lo de la maldición, ni que fueras tan importante como para que alguien pierda su tiempo siguiéndote, ¡mph! ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan vanidoso?- Sasuke que era mas intuitivo sentía que algo andaba mal en todo eso, le preocupaba saber que cualquier niña, chica o mujer que se acercaba a su amigo terminaba en cierto momento lastimada, pero esto ya era demasiado, ahora resultaba que Shion la chica que se atrevió a declarársele y darle un beso a su amigo termino muerta, ¿casualidad? No, eso era demasiado y no pararía hasta saber que diablos sucedía con su amigo aunque por el momento no se lo diría, no quería preocuparlo con suposiciones.

-Tienen razón chicos, pero aun así, me siento muy mal por Shion… la voy a extrañar- En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases y también el principio del año escolar.

-¡Maldición! Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases chicos- Sakura jalaba a sus dos amigos rumbo a su salón de clases haciéndolos correr para no ser impuntuales.

Mientras que ellos se iban corriendo una chica se asomaba de entre los arbustos descubriendo su identidad, era sin duda una bellísima joven de cabello negro con destellos azules y largo hasta la cintura, vestía el uniforme del colegio pero aun así se podía notar lo generosa que había sido la naturaleza con ella y sus pechos tan bien proporcionados, era poseedora de unos lindos ojos perla, nada comunes de ver, eran lindos, si, pero… dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma… mas en esta ventana no podía apreciarse nada… por que en ellos había un enorme vacio, algo malo andaba con su alma y… con su cordura…

-Lo siento Naruto Kun, siento haberte echo sentir mal, pero tu no tienes la culpa de nada… ella… ella fue quien provoco todo esto al besarte y declararte su supuesto "amor"… tenia que alejarla de ti, y… y te juro que hable con ella, pero no me quiso escuchar… por eso… la tuve que desaparecer… así que ya no te preocupes mas por ella Naruto kun… ya jamás volverá a molestarte… - La linda chica hablaba hacia la nada como si Naruto estuviera presente. – prometí que siempre estaría junto a ti y lo estoy cumpliendo, por eso cuidare de que nadie te lastime como lo hicieron conmigo… yo cuidare de ti mi querido Naruto, alejare a todas las que piensen que pueden tener el privilegio de tener tu amor… jajaja… que tontas ¿no lo crees? Ellas no saben que tu me amas a mi… es solo que… aun no te has dado cuenta.

Hinata se marchaba tranquilamente a su clase mientras seguía sonriendo por las últimas palabras que había dicho ya que estaba mas que convencida de que su amor seria correspondido algún día y ese día se aproximaba ya que por fin su amado rubio sabría que ella existía… por que desde este momento compartiría salón con el…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Muajajaja!**_

_** ¡Hinata si que esta desquiciada!**_

_**¿No lo creen?**_

_**¿Que les pareció este capitulo?**_

_Ojala que si les haya gustado mucho ya que es un gran esfuerzo para mi escribir esta clase de cosas... ¡naaaaa! la verdad es que si me gusta escribir esto, creo que ya me pase al lado oscuro del fanfic jajajaja_

_Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta para el siguiente capitulo, ¿quieren que en el segundo narre como fue que murió la linda Shion? o mejor dicho les narre como fue asesinada =S_

_espero sus reviews con su respuesta, ustedes deciden chicos... ¡sangre o no!_

_En fin, al igual con respuesta o no, espero que lleguen muchos reviews para que al leerlos la inspiración llegue hasta mi cerebro y pueda escribir rápidamente el siguiente capitulo, no es chantaje ¿eh? (nooo para nada ¬¬U)_

_Así que en ustedes dejo la decisión de lo que contendrá el siguiente capi, mientras tanto cuidence muchísimo y portence bien, no anden siguiendo a nadie como lo hace Hinata con mi lindo Naruto XD podria traerles muchos problemas con la policia jejeje **RECUERDEN QUE ESTE ES SOLO UN FIC, NADA QUE VER CON LA REALIDAD.**_

_**Se despide de ustedes su amiga Oyuky chan, besitos ¡ganbatte!**_


	3. CAP 2 DEMENCIA

_**GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN.**_

_Se que merezco que me abofeteen por tardarme tanto en poner la conti, pero en mi defensa dire lo mismo que en mi otro fic..._

_bueno resumiré: Entre a un concurso de one shots en un foro al que también pertenezco y pues no se si mi ego estaba muy elevado o que sucedió ya que estaba segurisima que mi one shot quedaría en un buen lugar, estaba consciente de que igual y no ganaría el primer lugar (se que no soy tan buena) pero nooo! Mi historia quedo en antepenúltimo lugar y por si fuera poco me criticaron bastante feo, dijeron que mis historias carecen de narrativa, entre otras cosas mas que ya no escribiré por que comienzo a deprimir__me_ de nuevo TT_TT

_Es horrible que te critiquen de esa forma sabiendo que hubieron peores historias y que a esas si les dieron mejor calificación que a la __mía, yo soy una mujer sensible y cosas como estas me sacan mucho de onda y pues inevitablemente me deprimí, se que no es excusa valida para mi retraso con este fic, pero, con esas criticas las ganas de escribir se esfumaron y si no fuera por mis hijos virtuales:** Antifashion19, Avatar19, Akai Yume, Chibi Uchiha y Masdrako (este ultimo es el nuevo hijo que me achacaron jejeje) y por ustedes claro**, ya hubiera abandonado la escritura de fics. _

_En fin, ustedes son lo que deciden eso, y les pido ese enorme favor que, cuando mis historias sean lo bastante malas como me lo hicieron creer sean los primeros en decirme, asi sabre que, o debo mejorar por ustedes o definitivamente retirarme pacíficamente de la escritura... **USTEDES TIENEN LA ULTIMA PALABRA.**_

_Y bueno, regresando al tema de la continuación, les digo que en recompensa de mi tardanza hice este capitulo muchísimo mas largo de lo que normalmente acostumbro, espero que eso sirva para que me perdonen... aunque les pido que no se acostumbren a esto ya que mi cerebro casi explota por escribir tanto XP_

_Sin mas los dejo con el capi numero 2 de esta historia... aquí Hinata saca su lado mas perverso muajajajaja_

**_¡__LÉANLO SIN MIEDO CHICOS... JAJAJAJA!_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**CAP. 3 ····· DEMENCIA ·····**

–_¡Aléjate de mi maldita loca!… ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que yo no te amo? Hace unos días ni siquiera tenia la maldita idea de que existías y ahora…- _El rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que una fuerte cachetada lo callo abruptamente.

_-No digas eso Naruto kun… tu me amas, es solo que… no te has dado cuenta… si, eso es, no te has dado cuenta, pero veras que pronto lo descubrirás y así podemos ser totalmente felices- _Hinata se paseaba de un lado a otro sobándose la mano con la que había abofeteado a Naruto.

_-¿Por que me tienes aquí encerrado?… Por favor déjame ir, quiero estar con mis amigos… con Sakura… si de verdad me amas me dejaras ir- _El rubio estuvo a punto de derramar unas lagrimas de desesperación al estar en esa terrible situación pero se mantuvo firme.

_-¡Tu no iras a ninguna parte! … y ya no insistas mi querido Naruto kun, aquí estarás a salvo conmigo, veras que yo te cuidare y te protegeré de todo lo malo que pueda pasarte… tal como lo prometí aquella ves que me regalaste una linda sonrisa en el parque… ¿lo recuerdas?_- La ojiperla se encontraba ahora abrazando al rubio por la espalda al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro, justo en donde lo había golpeado segundos antes.

_-¿Qué yo hice que? No lo recuerdo…-_ Naruto frunció el seño mientras trataba de recordar sin ningún éxito.

_-Vamos amor ¿recuerdas cuando teníamos ocho años?… yo corría bajo la lluvia y tu también, ambos chocamos y te preocupaste por mi como nunca nadie lo había echo antes, te acercaste y me ayudaste, dijiste que mi sonrisa me hacia lucir linda y me sonreíste sinceramente, desde ese momento jure protegerte de todo peligro en agradecimiento por que tu me ayudaste ese día regalándome esa bella sonrisa que posees y que me desarma, me calmaste, me hiciste sentir que todo saldría bien y así fue… todo salió bien después de ese día ya que mi padre por fin dejo de golpearme… y déjame decirte que gracias a ti… supere la idea de que lo mate cuando lo empuje por las escaleras._

Naruto abrió la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa y miedo pues había quedado en shock al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica, ella realmente estaba desquiciada, había matado a su propio padre y… fue entonces cuando recordó lo que le había relatado Hinata…

"_**Lo ves, cuando ríes luces muy linda…" En ese justo momento las espesas nubes se despejaban un poco para dar paso por un instante al sol alumbrando a los niños. "lo ves, el sol salió para ver tu linda sonrisa así que ya no llores… ¡ah, se me olvidaba! Soy Naruto Namikaze y vivo a dos calles de aquí, acabo de mudarme…" le decía mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo. "¿y tu quien eres?"**_

"_**Etto… yo…soy… me llamo Hinata… Hyuga Hinata y mi casa esta a…"**_

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron cuan grandes eran al corroborar que en realidad era cierto, el ya conocía a Hinata desde antes, solo que el había perdido esos recuerdos al pasar de los años, y ahora, estaba metido en esa terrible situación gracias a una simple e inocente sonrisa que era muy habitual en el con cualquier persona…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La ceremonia que daba inicio oficialmente al año escolar había transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo, los chicos estaban impacientes por que las clases comenzaran y no precisamente por que estuvieran ansioso por estudiar, no, mas bien querían saber que caras nuevas verían en su clase y que nuevas vivencias les traería el año escolar.

Naruto y sus amigos ya estaban en su salón de clases esperando a que su nuevo profesor llegara, el rubio estaba sentado en su lugar muriendo de aburrimiento, Sasuke estaba sentado junto a el y veía fijamente al frente, rogando que no llegaran a su salón mas fans locas pidiéndole ser su novio mientras lloriquean por un beso suyo, realmente le resultaba muy molesto ser el centro de atención para el 99% de la población femenina de su colegio y Sakura, que se encontraba sentada frente a Naruto platicaba amenamente con su amiga Ino Yamanaka que estaba feliz por que su frentuda amiga se había cambiado de aula y así ahora platicarían mas a gusto y podían convivir mas.

Pasaron unos minutos más y el profesor aun no llegaba, los demás chicos platicaban amenamente con sus demás amigos sobre sus días de vacaciones, vivencias, entre otras cosas, mientras tanto Naruto, quien, para quitarse el aburrimiento estaba dándole formas graciosas a las manchas del techo de su salón ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, minutos después escucho unos murmullos de parte de sus compañeros hacia la puerta y unos silbidos mas se hicieron escuchar, así que dejo a medias una mancha para girar su rostro hacia donde se dirigía tanto barullo masculino, pero no pudo ver nada ya que los hombres se habían aglomerado rodeando a alguien, _"seguramente una chica",_ pensó el rubio y dada su naturaleza curiosa que lo caracterizaba desde niño, quiso enterarse bien de lo que sucedía y se levanto de su asiento para poder observar mejor quien era la chica que había llamado tanto la atención ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura, Ino y Sasuke, al acercarse supo que, efectivamente, la razón de todo ese escándalo era una chica, una muy linda por cierto, pero muy tímida ya que ella trataba de abrirse paso entre los hombres con la cabeza agachada, con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas y agarrando fuertemente su portafolio, pero varios chicos molestos se lo impedían poniéndose en frente para bombardearla con preguntas pues querían saber todo sobre la chica nueva, Naruto al observar que la chica se sentía incomoda con lo que estaba sucediendo se acerco hacia ella y la tomo del brazo para luego dirigirse hacia los demás chicos…

-Oigan, ya déjenla en paz, ¿no ven que la ponen nerviosa?

-Pero miren quien se convirtió en el defensor de los desvalidos…- Un chico bastante atractivo de cabello castaño y unos colmillos que sobresalían notoriamente de su boca decía en forma de burla a sus demás compañeros. -pero si tenia que ser el tarado de Naruto, vamos Namikaze, deja que esta preciosura hable y nos diga su nombre- El castaño señalaba a la nueva chica y miraba a Naruto retadoramente al mismo tiempo.

Todos los demás le dieron la razón al castaño e ignorando al rubio comenzaron a preguntarle su nombre nuevamente a la chica, así que Naruto se enfado por la absurda insistencia ya que tendrían todo el año para conocerla mejor ¿no? así que la tomo de la mano haciendo a un lado a todos los chicos que comenzaban a lanzarle injurias al rubio por llevarse a la chica, mientras que Naruto llevaba casi a rastras a la nueva a un asiento vacio al fondo del salón justo detrás de Sasuke, al llegar, le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo…

-Aquí estarás a salvo de las garras del chico perro y sus amigos, jajaja- Naruto se rascaba detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía sinceramente ante la mirada embelesada de la chica.

-Etto… mu…muchas gracias… por ayudarme- La bella chica agradecía con notoria vergüenza en sus mejillas mientras tomaba asiento en donde Naruto le había indicado.

-No tienes por que agradecer, es solo que no me gusta que esos tipos se quieran pasar de listos con una chica nueva- Naruto se le quedo mirando por un momento como estudiándola de pies a cabeza. -… aunque, no los culpo, eres muy linda ¿sabes?

La ojiperla sintió que su corazón brinco de alegría al escuchar esas palabras que la remontaron hasta aquel día que lo conoció en el parque, esa sonrisa y esas palabras la hicieron sentir sumamente feliz, estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando noto que un chico alto, moreno y guapo junto con dos chicas, una de ellas poseía un extraño color de cabello rosa mientras que la otra era rubia, los tres se pararon detrás del rubio y la de cabellera rosa aclaro su garganta para que su amigo se diera cuenta que estaban detrás de el y habían escuchado el cumplido que este le había echo a la chica nueva, el rubio asustado se dio vuelta y se puso nervioso al ver a la pelirosa y comenzó a agitar las manos en forma de negación y a tartamudear cosas que la ojiperla no lograba entender.

-Sa… Sakura chan, no es lo que piensas… es que yo… yo solo… yo solo intentaba se amable… si eso es, solo trataba de ser amable con…- En ese instante se dio cuenta que no sabia su nombre y tanto el como sus amigos voltearon a verla con claro signo de curiosidad en sus rostros… -¡Je! ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto con una mueca graciosa en su rostro mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza y soltaba una risa un poco escandalosa, esa misma sonrisa que sacaba de sus cabales a su amigo Sasuke.

Al sentir aquellas, miradas sobre ella se puso sumamente furiosa por haber sido interrumpida por aquellos chicos molestos, sentía que la sangre le hervía de solo ver que su rubio trataba de darle explicaciones a esa chica pelirosa, ¿Por qué demonios el le daba explicaciones a ella? pero prefirió calmarse, tenia que calmarse por el bien de Naruto.

-Hinata Hyuga- Contesto tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, soy Naruto Namikaze, ese que ves ahí con cara de pocos amigos es el Dobe de Sasuke y ellas son Ino y Sakura chan, mis mejores amigos- El rubio tembló ligueramente al notar la mirada furiosa que su amor de toda la vida le estaba dando en esos momentos.

-Mucho gusto- Contesto Hinata en voz baja ya que en verdad no había sido ningún gusto para ella conocerlos, al menos no a la pelirosa.

Ambas chicas saludaron cordialmente mientras que Sasuke contestaba con su clásico "Mph"

-Naruto… ¿sabes? Yo también pienso que Hinata es linda- Sasuke había soltado en un comentario bastante mordaz para fastidiar a Naruto y provocar que Sakura se enfadara mas con su amigo, solo para divertirse un rato.

Sakura se puso roja de coraje al escuchar esas palabras y jalando a Ino del brazo se fue a su asiento mientras que un Naruto sumamente angustiado por la reacción de su "amiga" se fue tras ella para explicar el mal entendido y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke se fue a su asiento delante del de la Hyuga y antes de sentarse le dijo con su clásica actitud fría…

-Bienvenida.

En esos momentos llego el maestro (tarde) y rápidamente después de saludar comenzó con su clase.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las clases terminaron sin ningún otro contratiempo más que el ocurrido esa mañana, todos los alumnos salían de la Institución para dirigirse a sus casas y descansar del día lleno de sorpresas que habían tenido, principalmente Naruto en compañía de Sasuke quienes se dirigían a su casa para comenzar con el proyecto que el maestro de Filosofía les había en cargado ya que Sakura se había ido con Ino por que, aunque lo negara, seguía enojada con el rubio por coquetear con la chica nueva, ambos chicos caminaban sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca…

A una distancia prudente se encontraba Hinata caminando sigilosamente siguiendo a los chicos, principalmente a Naruto, en realidad Sasuke le importaba un carajo, ella seguiría los pasos del rubio sin importar nada ni nadie, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace casi 10 años. Ya cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto había llegado sano y salvo a su casa se quedo ahí un rato, con la esperanza de que el Namikaze se asomara un momento a su ventana, pero nada paso, tal vez estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo que les había dejado el maestro, así que sin mas que pura resignación se fue directo a su departamento que se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí.

Hinata abría la puerta lentamente con el animo por los suelos como cada día de su miserable vida, aventó su portafolio al pequeño sillón que adornaba su estancia y se dirigió a su recamara, siempre era la misma situación desde que su padre murió, nunca podía estar en paz con ella, sentía que ella no estaba echa para ser feliz, la única ocasión que pudo probar lo que era la felicidad fue aquella vez que Naruto entro en su vida, el había logrado alumbrarla entre toda esa oscuridad en la que vivía sumergida, sin embargo... su felicidad se vio nublada cuando al regresar a su casa aquella tarde en que Hiashi murió vio que varios policías rondaban su casa y unos mas estaban dentro tomando declaración de los sirvientes que sorprendidos no daban crédito a lo que le había ocurrido a su patrón, ella presa del miedo por que sabia a pesar de su corta edad que había sido la responsable de la muerte de su verdugo se fue corriendo a su recamara llorando de miedo, cosa que las demás personas confundieron con un llanto de dolor, su tía Kurenai que acababa de llegar a la mansión Hyuga después de haber sido avisada de la desgracia que le había ocurrido a su primo corrió en busca de la pequeña Hinata para calmar su pena, una vez que logro entrar en la infantil habitación encontró a su pequeña sobrina arrinconada en la esquina abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y llorando de miedo, lentamente se acerco a ella y la cargo en su regazo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas…

_-Pequeña, se que te duele que tu padre haya muerto, es una gran desgracias que haya resbalado y caído por las escaleras, pero te aseguro que, donde este ahora, se encontrara feliz por que al fin se pudo reencontrar con tu madre, no debes sufrir mi niña, debes ser fuerte por tu hermanita, no estarán solas ya que me quedare aquí con ustedes y las cuidare con mucho amor, Hanabi es ahora tu única familia además de mi y debes pensar que tu serás su apoyo y su segunda madre de hoy en adelante…_- Esas palabras retumbaban en la mente de la chica sin descanso.

-Valla madre que resulte ser… una que no pudo cuidar de su propia hermanita- Las lagrimas que había estado tratando de retener salieron sin permiso inundando sus perlados ojos al recordar la muerte de su hermanita por una gripe mal cuidada que se convirtió en neumonía llevando a la muerte a la pequeña niña de tan solo 4 años de edad, sintiendo rabia contra si misma se dejo caer en su cama y abrazando la almohada lloro como cada día que recordaba a su fallecida hermana, la culpa de esas dos muertes, principalmente la de la pequeña Hanabi le dolían en el alma, de la primera no se arrepentiría jamás, ya que gracias a eso las golpizas que recibía de su padre habían quedado en el olvido. –Kami debió castigarme por matar a Hiashi, solo así me explico el por que me arrebato a mi hermanita- Después de llorar por un largo rato se quedo profundamente dormida.

Abriendo pesadamente los ojos la chica Hyuga despertó después de unas horas de sueño y noto que la noche ya estaba cayendo en la ciudad, se levanto de la cama dispuesta a prepararse algo de comer, pero los ojos aun le pesaban y en realidad no tenia mucha hambre, así que decidió quedarse ahí un rato mas recostada en su cama, prendió el televisor para que al menos hubiera algo de ruido y así no sentirse tan sola, cambio de canal una y otra vez hasta dejarle en el canal de noticias de Konoha, subió el volumen al ver que estaban hablando de una noticia bastante vieja para ella…

"… _la chica fue cruelmente asesinada y mutilada por el asesino del que aun se desconoce su identidad, personas cercanas a la occisa cuentan que ella no tenia problemas con nadie, era una chica pacifica que jamás se metía con nadie, por lo que no se pueden explicar cual fue la razón para haber sido asesinada tan brutalmente, el medico Nakayama quien realizo la autopsia de ley, revelo que no encontró ningún tipo de agresión sexual en el cuerpo, por lo que la policía descarta la violación como motivo del asesinato. Toda la comunidad de Konoha exige justicia por este asesinato tan cruel ya que jamás en la historia de esta ciudad se había registrado tanta saña al matar a un ser humano, el coronel Egami se negó a dar cualquier tipo de declaraciones ya que se dice, la policía no tiene ninguna pista que los pueda conducir a dar con la identidad de el o los asesinos…"_

-Ella tuvo la culpa… ella… Shion quería robarme a mi Naruto kun… y eso no lo podía permitir- Hinata miraba fijamente el televisor al mismo tiempo que apretujaba el control remoto que se encontraba entre sus manos recordando lo que había pasado, recordando lo que la había orillado a cometer semejante crimen…

**XxX FLASH BACK XxX**

Hinata aun tenía fresco el recuerdo de aquel beso que la había echo perder los estribos, la rabia hacia esa chica Shion por haber besado a su Naruto la hacían perder el juicio y querer matarla o al menos querer asustarla un poco para que dejara de molestar a su ojiazul así que la siguió rumbo a su casa, pero a unas cuadras antes de que llegaran Shion se dio cuenta que la seguía y la enfrento…

-¿Por qué me sigues… acaso te conozco?- La ojilila encaro a la ojiperla y con un claro gesto de disgusto cruzo los brazos en señal de que esperaba una respuesta.

Hinata se acerco hacia ella con cara dulce y le dijo… -No me conoces, pero yo a ti si y no me gusta lo que eres…- Hinata parecía fuera de si, quería comerse viva a la chica, pero se contenía, no quería perder la cabeza como aquella vez con su padre.

La rubia se enfado y con ironía le pregunto… - Y según tu ¿que es lo que soy?

-¡Eres una maldita zorra! Tratas de seducir a Naruto kun pero el no te hará caso por que solo me ama a mi, solo puede amarme a mi…- La peliazul contesto mientras de señalaba y apretaba los dientes para calmar un poco su rabia, realmente se estaba aguantando las ganas de hacerle daño a esa "cualquiera".

-¿Pero que carajos estas diciendo?- Shion no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de la Hyuga.

-Solo te quiero advertir que dejes en paz a Naruto kun… o si no…

La rubia había tomando una pose retadora y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona haciendo enfadar aun más a la ojiperla. –O si no ¿Qué?

-O si no… esto…- Hinata se abalanzo sobre ella haciendo que retrocediera la rubia y se metiera a un callejón que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella y que estaba bastante oscuro, Shion cayó de espaldas contra el suelo con Hinata encima, esta la arañaba y la abofeteaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras que ella solo se cubría el rostro e intentaba zafarse de las agresiones de la ojiperla, Hinata estaba como posesa ya que no había ni un rastro de cordura en su mirada, sus ojos parecían opacados por la ira… perdidos en la locura.

La chica rubia comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero para su desgracia no había nadie cerca para ayudarla, Hinata se dio cuenta de que, si la llegasen a descubrir agrediendo a Shion, la expulsarían de la escuela y ya no podría estar mas con su Naruto, así que en un acto de cordura trato de hablar con ella, pero esta se negaba a hacerle caso, solo gritaba como loca. La ojiperla puso una mano en su boca mientras que con su pierna y mano libre la sujetaba de los brazos para que no huyera. La rubia en su desesperación mordió la mano de Hinata y logro que esta la soltara dolida por el mordisco y aprovecho eso logrando así ponerse de pie tirando a la Hyuga sobre las bolsas de basura y así trato de huir de ahí, pero al darse la vuelta para gritarle a Hinata que estaba loca sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que la dejo sumida en la oscuridad.

La Hyuga dejo caer el tubo que había encontrado entre la basura y con el cual dejo inconsciente a la ojilila, no había querido llegar a tanto, pero estaba segura que si la dejaba ir , esta iría a la policía y eso no podía permitirlo, no permitiría que nadie la alejara de su amado ojiazul… Pasados unos minutos no sabia que hacer, sabia que no debía dejar a la rubia allí, pero ¿como diablos se la llevaría a su casa? ya que ese fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió para esconderla mientras pensaba que hacer con ella, espero hasta que la noche cayera completamente sobre Konoha para así poder llevarse a Shion sin que se nadie se diera cuenta, afortunadamente para la delicada ojiperla su victima no pesaba demasiado y pudo llevarla sin ningún contratiempo.

La luz de una lámpara apuntando directamente en sus ojos hizo que Shion recobrara el sentido poco a poco, sus ojos lavanda se abrieron despacio mientras se acostumbraban a la fuerte luz que la molestaba, se sentía mareada y su mandíbula le dolía horrores, sentía como si la hubieran abofeteado con un bate de baseball, quiso cubrir esa luz que la molestaba con sus manos, pero algo se lo impedía, al sentir que unas cuerdas quemaban sus muñecas con el movimiento abrió totalmente los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella, la lámpara que tenia en frente le impedía ver con claridad el rostro de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse de su atadura, pero la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba se lo impedía, sentada, con los pies amarrados a las patas de la silla y sus manos muy bien sujetadas en la parte trasera de esta, hacían imposible su huida…

-¿Así que ya despertaste?- Hinata pregunto mientras seguía en su lugar detrás de la lámpara, ella podía notar que Shion trataba de ver su rostro a través de la fuerte luz y sonrió fríamente cuando la rubia la reconoció, pudo sentir el terror que la chica sentía y esa sensación la inundo, se sentía poderosa, sentía un enorme gozo al saber que Shion estaba paralizada por el miedo de estar cautiva , si, la sensación de poder sobre otro ser humano le nublo el alma y la razón…

-¡SUELTAME! ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¡DEJAME IR!- Shion se retorcía lo mas que sus ataduras le permitían sin importarle que sus manos y tobillos se estuviesen quemando con el constante roce de la cuerda, esto provoco que comenzara a pelarse su piel logrando así que brotara un poco de sangre.

-¡NO! Te pedí de buena manera que dejaras a Naruto kun… - Hinata había cambiado su tono de voz a uno dulce al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la chica y sacaba lentamente de su espalda lo que antes había sido un gancho de ropa ahora convertido en un improvisado garfio y lo pasaba suavemente por el níveo rostro de la ojilila. Shion dio un respingo al sentir aquel metal frio recorrer su rostro. -… ¡pero no me hiciste caso! Y lo peor…- Shion dio un desgarrador grito de dolor que retumbo por todo el departamento al sentir la punta del garfio hundirse en su mejilla. -… ¡es que tuviste el descaro de besarlo!

-¡AAHHHHHH!- La chica rubia grito cuando sintió su mejilla desgarrarse con el garfio cuando Hinata se lo enterró con demasiada saña.

El vital liquido carmesí broto inmediatamente de la mejilla desfigurada de la ojilila, Hinata le había enterrado ese frio metal con tanta rabia que al darse cuenta que se había atorado en la piel de la chica, lo jalo tan fuertemente que literalmente desgarro por completo la mejilla.

-¡Ya cállate! No esperes que te tenga compasión por que no la mereces ¡perra! Naruto kun es mío y de nadie mas- La Hyuga seguía rasgando la piel de la rubia, disfrutaba el dolor de Shion y de las lagrimas que ya brotaban de esos ojos lilas.

-¡YA NO MAS POR FAVOR!... ¡AHH!... ¡SUELTAME!- El incontrolable dolor que sentía la rubia había echo que dejara de gritar y que comenzara a suplicar por su vida. –Por favor ya no me lastimes… te juro que dejare en paz a Naruto, pero por favor… te lo suplico, déjame ir- Shion seguía llorando de dolor y miedo juntos, temía por su vida y muy dentro de ella comenzaba a pensar que seria su fin, así que decidió tratar de razonar con su desquiciada atacante, quizás así podría tener una esperanza de vida... –Mira, si me sueltas, te ayudare… te ayudare a conquistar a Naruto kun, ¿Qué dices?

-¡NO NECESITO TU MALDITA AYUDA CON ESO! Mi Naruto ya esta enamorado de mi, ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?- Hinata se acerco al pálido rostro y la vio directamente a los ojos mientras le decía eso.

Shion dio otro grito de dolor al sentir como ese garfio era sacado de su rostro violentamente logrando rasgar más piel a su paso. –Te… te juro que, no le diré a nadie que tu me lastimaste… no iré a la policía… pero ya déjame ir… desapareceré de aquí… me mudare si eso quieres… pero ya déjame en paz…- La rubia ya estaba agotada, la perdida de sangre la estaba debilitando, suplicaba por su vida ya sin gritar, podía sentir como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Hinata admiraba la sangre que había quedado impregnada en el garfio que recién había sacado de la mejilla de Shion, pero al oír que esta suplicaba una vez mas por su vida se irrito y de una mesa que estaba junto a ella tomo un pedazo de tela y la enrollo metiéndosela en la boca a su victima. –Ya me cansaste, no quiero escucharte más, me aburres con tantos lloriqueos ¿sabes?- La ojilila trato de oponer resistencia, pero su debilidad ya era demasiada, tristemente no podía hacer nada. – ¿Lo ves?... Mucho mejor, así ya no molestaras… ah lo olvidaba, tu tienes algo que no deberías y… ahora que recuerdo bien, MI Naruto te dijo que te lo quitaras- La desquiciada ojiperla que estaba de frente a la rubia se agacho y comenzó a bajarle la calceta escolar y cuando vio el tatuaje en el tobillo que tenia el nombre de Naruto sonrió de una forma que daba miedo, Shion solo podía mirar y sentir que algo malo sucedería.

La chica Hyuga haciendo varias maniobras logro zafar el zapato y la calceta dejando al descubierto la pierna y el pie de la rubia, y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo que horas antes había guardado para seguir a su ahora victima por si la necesitaba, la tomo con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomo de la mesa un encendedor y frente a Shion lo prendió solo a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, Shion se quejaba, ahora ya no podía suplicar ni mucho menos gritar, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al ver la locura en los ojos de su atacante, y cuando esta prendió el encendedor frente a ella, supo que era su fin. – No creerás que te quemare viva ¿verdad?... jajaja, no soy tan mala sabes, solo hare lo que te dijo Naruto…- La peliazul decía al momento que puso sobre la flama la punta de la navaja haciendo que esta se pusiera al rojo vivo por el calor. -te quitare ese estúpido tatuaje… así que tranquila, no te dolerá, al menos no demasiado jajaja.

En realidad Hinata estaba fuera de si, su cordura había llegado al punto nulo en su cerebro, gozaba del sufrimiento de Shion, gozaba ver el pánico, el terror, el miedo en su rostro, ese miedo que ella estaba provocando en la ojilila… Shion al saber de las intenciones de la ojiperla comenzó a moverse violentamente en la silla tratando de zafarse al ver que Hinata llevaba la candente punta de la navaja a su tobillo, sus lagrimas salían sin control y trataba de gritar pero ese trapo se lo impedía, trataba de suplicar con la mirada, pero la ojilila no la miraba, ella estaba muy concentrada en quitar el tatuaje que con mucho amor se lo había echo para Naruto Namikaze, podía sentir cada vez mas cerca el calor de aquella navaja mientras que el sudor ya surcaba su frente…

-¡MMMGGGGHHHHHH!- Fue el grito ahogado de la chica rubia al sentir como su piel era quemada y desprendida de su cuerpo, el sentir el calor en su piel hizo que se moviera mas violentamente de su asiento logrando desatar el amarre de su pierna que estaba siendo martirizada, aprovecho eso y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pateo en el rostro a Hinata… mala idea.

-¡MALDITA PUTA!- La Hyuga que se encontraba en el suelo por el golpe recibido mientras que se sobaba la mejilla, pero la furia la hizo ponerse de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a abofetear y a golpear a la chica rubia en el rostro una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que la herida en la mejilla comenzó a sangrar abundantemente al igual que la nariz y la boca. Golpe tras golpe la Hyuga lastimaba mas a la chica desfigurando su antes bello rostro, ahora la ojilila lucia el ojo derecho morado mientras que el otro se encontraba hinchado y cerrado en su totalidad, sus labios estaban rotos, su vida se escapaba poco a poco al igual que sus fuerzas, su tobillo lo sentía dormido, la sangre perdida estaba provocando eso, ya no luchaba por su vida... mientras que la furia cegaba a Hinata Hyuga, su orgullo la hizo perder el poco juicio que le quedaba y con demasiada saña logro lastimar a la rubia, no lograba perdonar la osadía de Shion al haberla golpeado y en un cruel arrebato de locura tomo el garfio de nueva cuenta y lo clavo una y otra vez en el cuerpo de la desafortunada ojilila haciéndola sangrar aun mas por las profundas heridas que le provocaba. -¡NO VUELVAS A GOLPEARME JAMAS ¡… ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR… ESTUPIDA… ZORRA!- Hinata clavaba una y otra vez el garfio con mucha fuerza en el ya inerte cuerpo de su victima, las salpicaduras de sangre cubrían gran parte del rostro de la Hyuga, el vital liquido de la ojilila escurría en la cara de ella y esto hizo que despertara de su trance, la cordura regreso a su mente, pero ya demasiado tarde, Hinata vio el garfio bañado en sangre que sostenía en su mano derecha e inmediatamente lo dejo caer al suelo como si le quemara la mano… su mano, su mano estaba bañada en sangre también.

-Demo… ¿Qué hice? – Hinata se había dejado caer de rodillas en el piso, miraba sus manos y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, levanto la vista hacia Shion y pudo notar en el desfigurado rostro como aun corrían las últimas lagrimas de su victima, lagrimas que había derramado antes de morir.

**XxX FIN FLASH BACK XxX**

La ojiperla apago el televisor con molestia y se levanto de la cama…

-Odio los noticieros, nunca dicen la verdad… yo no mutile a esa Zorra, eso seria asqueroso…- Una mueca de asco se dibujo en su tranquilo y bello rostro. -¿Qué clase de loca creen que soy?- Dicho esto se dirigió a su cocina a preparase algo de cenar, después de todo el recordar le despertaba el apetito.

_****__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_****__¡OH POR KAMI!_

___Hinata si que esta loquita, ¿no creen que se le paso la mano con la pobre de Shion?_

___Si así se puso por un beso, imagínense como reaccionara si se entera que Naruto ama a Sakura **o_O** (aunque eso estaría bien, odio a la pelirosa)_

___En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me esforce demaciado en hacer esas escenas, pense que seria facil escibir la violencia y todo eso, pero **¡NO! **_

___es de lo mas difícil que se puedan imaginar TT_TT_

___Ya saben que acepto consejos y sugerencias con respecto a lo que quieran leer en esta historia._

___Quería comentarles que no se cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, lo que si se, es que sera en menos tiempo de lo que me tarde en subir este capitulo (de nuevo GOMEN) así que, les pido paciencia para mi, su humilde escritora n/n_

___Por cierto, gracias a ____**YO ** por la sugerencia, espero usar esa idea en los proximos capitulos, aunque eso del garfio lo saque de tu idea, gracias **YO**_

___**Me despido, recuerden que los quiero muchísimo, reciban muchos besos y un abrazo con afecto de su amiga Oyuky chan... ¡soremade!**_


	4. CAP 3 REPTIL

**No merezco ni asomar la nariz por estos rumbos, lo se… **

**pero les jurito que no había inspiración para este fic, y cuando la había, me venían cosas que me deprimían muchísimo, de echo, me pase mas de la mitad de el tiempo que tarde en escribir la conti con depresión… ¿la razón?... digamos que un sueño frustrado, pero mi querida hija Antifashion 19 fue quien estuvo conmigo al pie del cañón para que escribiera la conti (hasta saco su látigo y todo… eso fue terrorífico) lo bueno es que aquí ya esta por fin la conti lista para que sus lindos ojitos la lean…**

**Recuerden que este fic contiene violencia y mucha… pero mucha sangre muajajajaja.**

**¡LEANLO SIN TEMOR!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAP. 4 ····· REPTIL ·····**

**NARUTO POV.**

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿que paso?... estoy confundido, mi cabeza de vueltas, tengo una extraña sensación de que algo ocurrió ya que me siento fatigado… trato de aclarar mi vista pero me es imposible, por alguna razón no veo con claridad y mi corazón late aceleradamente… ¡rayos! mi estomago esta a punto de vomitar el ramen que cene… el ramen… ¿que demonios sucedió aquí?… ¿como es que termine amarrado en esta cama?

Toso en repetidas ocasiones por la desagradable sensación en mi estomago, me siento mareado en extremo, pero no puedo moverme en lo absoluto, giro mi cabeza tratando de enfocar que es lo que me mantiene inmóvil y después de unos segundos puedo ver que mis muñecas se encuentran sujetas a la cabecera, todo esta oscuro, a excepción de una tenue luz que me brinda una pequeña lámpara sobre un mueble… cielos, me siento muy mal, creo que voy a morir.

No puedo entender que es lo que hago aquí, solo recuerdo que Hinat… _**-¡Hinata!-**_ Abro de sobremanera mis ojos y grito a todo lo que puedo mientras me revuelvo entre las sabanas que cubren mi desnudo cuerpo tratando de escapar de ahí, pero un peso inusual sobre mi hace que detenga mi esfuerzo y tiemble de miedo al pensar lo que creo que esta sucediendo…

_-Naruto kun, por fin despertaste-_ Mi sorpresa es inimaginable al darme cuenta que ese peso sobre mi cuerpo es por que Hinata se encuentra sobre mi, en iguales condiciones que yo, puedo notar por la escaza luz que ella también se encuentra desnuda , ambos cubiertos solo por una fina sabana y que esa voz tan melosa que uso hace un momento solo es indicio de una cosa que espero en Kami no sea cierta… mi boca trata de decir algo, pero ella me interrumpe siquiera antes de hablar… _-Estuviste fantástico… etto… yo siempre creí que eras demasiado bueno en la cama y…-_ Puedo notar como se sonroja antes de continuar. –_gracias a Kami que escucho mis suplicas… ahora lo he comprobado-_ Dicho esto me besa en el pecho y lame juguetonamente con su lengua mi pezón, se que debería estar muriendo de miedo por todo esto, pero… esa sensación es en extremo agradable, tanto que siento como mi pene esta mas despierto que yo y casi cobra vida por si solo, ella sigue su juego de seducción y yo, aunque trato de no sentir, me es imposible, mi razón esta bloqueada y comienzo a suspirar disimuladamente para que ella no lo note, pero mi esfuerzo se va al carajo cuando su suave mano baja desde mi pecho hasta mi pene y comienza a masajearlo como si fuera una experta en eso…

_-Hin…Hinata, no hagas eso… tu no… déjame ir-_ Trato de suplicar por mi libertad, pero ella me ignora y como toda respuesta acelera mas sus caricias en mi pene. _–Vamos Naruto kun, solo déjate llevar, se que debes estar cansado, pero ya hicimos el amor toda la noche, así que una vez mas no hará daño…-_ Ante esas palabras siento como mi cerebro despierta de golpe y me hace dar cuenta de la realidad.

_-¡No es verdad lo que estas diciendo, yo no puedo haberlo echo contigo… yo no!… yo amo a Sakura… ¿Qué rayos me hiciste maldita loca?...-_ Como si de un flashazo se tratara, mi mente se remonta horas atrás cuando aun estaba lucido.

**FIN NARUTO POV.**

**xxxFLASH BACKxxx**

-Veo que ya lo recordaste amor… por fin recordaste el bello día en que nos conocimos- Hinata estaba muy emocionada ya que por fin su rubio se había dado cuenta que ella no mentía al decir que ya se conocían desde años atrás.

-Yo… yo, yo te recuerdo… pero solo fue una vez que nos vimos…- Naruto consternado no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediéndole. –solo una vez y… no cruzamos mas que unas cuantas palabras… ¿como es que tu?…- Pero para su desgracia no pudo seguir hablando el rubio ya que Hinata solo hizo un ademan extraño como si poco le importara las conclusiones que Naruto y su mente estaban sacando y salió de la habitación para regresar unos minutos después con dos boles de ramen y una jarra de agua con dos vasos de vidrio, todo perfectamente acomodado en una charola.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-Vamos Naruto kun, come un poco, no creerás que voy a matarte ¿o si?- Hinata quien había regresado de la cocina hace unos minutos, se encontraba rogándole a Naruto para que probara siquiera un bocado del ramen que ella con tanto cariño había preparado para el… ella sostenía los palillos con un poco de fideos en ellos, trataba de convencerlo de que probara al menos un poco o si no se moriría de hambre y eso es lo que menos quería, jamás permitiría que la alejaran de el… ni siquiera la propia muerte.

Pero su esfuerzos eran en vano, Naruto la miraba con rencor y con miedo al mismo tiempo ya que el tenerlo amarrado no era algo que lo hiciera muy feliz… eso no podía soportarlo el pobre corazón de la Hyuga, así que comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas cosa que no paso inadvertido para el rubio, detestaba que alguna chica llorara por su culpa, eso lo hacia sentirse miserable, por esa razón Naruto suspiro resignado y con algo de desconfianza la miro y le dijo…

-Mira Hinata, sabes que esto que haces esta mal, yo tengo que salir de aquí, tarde o temprano me encontraran y tu iras a la cárcel por secuestro, pero no quiero que pase eso, se que tu eres buena y que lo único que necesitas es que te trate un buen medico, así podrás llevar una vida normal y tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que si te ame como te mereces…- En ese momento fue interrumpido por la ojiperla. –¡Jamás! Óyelo bien Naruto ¡yo jamás me separare de ti, he luchado demasiado por nuestro amor y nada ni nadie hará que me olvide de ti! ¿Entendiste?- Naruto trago saliva pesadamente, no esperaba que -Hinata estuviera tan loca, ¿Cómo demonios una chica tan linda como ella podía estar tan mal de la cabeza?

-¡Déjame ir maldita sea! ¿Que no entiendes que yo amo a Sakura chan y que por ese gran amor que nos tenemos nos hemos hecho novios? – Hinata palideció ante esas palabras, sabia que la pelirosa era una buena amiga de la infancia de el rubio, pero solo eso, sabia que Naruto sentía algo por ella, pero jamás pensó que ella le correspondiera a su amado, ¿como rayos fue que Sakura dejo de estar tras el Uchiha y comenzó a robarle a su Naruto?... el semblante de la chica cambio a uno de resignación y bajo la mirada, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pronto o si no perdería a su amado rubio por culpa de esa maldita…

-Es…esta bien, yo, no… no lo sabia Naruto kun… creo que tienes razón debo dejarte ir y…- Sus ojos perlas comenzaron a ponerse tranquilos y a reflejar cierta dulzura en ellos, mientras que Naruto suspiraba, no cavia de alegría y mucho menos se creía que al fin había convencido a la chica de dejarlo ir, su sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente en su varonil rostro y casi llora de la emoción, pero también le dolía en cierta forma que ella llorara por el, pero definitivamente no se quedaría un minuto mas en ese lugar, ya después vería la forma de ayudar a Hinata a superar ese "problema"

-Gracias Hinata, veras que podemos ser muy buenos amigos, ahora desátame para poder ir a mi casa ¿si?- Hinata se jugaba el todo por el todo y decidió obedecer a su amado, dejo uno de los boles de ramen a un lado y comenzó a desatarlo…confiaba en que su plan saliera a la perfección… una vez que Naruto se hayo libre de sus ataduras se levanto de golpe dispuesto a irse, pero por la falta de comida durante dos días que es el tiempo que había estado inconsciente su cuerpo estaba débil y cayo sin fuerzas al piso…

-¡Maldición! Me siento mareado- El rubio se encontraba de rodillas y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Es que estas débil… Naruto kun, etto… deberías de comer algo… mira, al menos come un poco del ramen que te prepare…- Hinata tomo entre sus manos el bol de comida y se la ofreció al rubio, noto claramente la desconfianza en los azules ojos de el, así que le dedico una dulce sonrisa y le dijo… -Si desconfías probare el ramen antes que tu, así veras que no le he puesto veneno o algo parecido ¿si?... además así podrás ir rápidamente a encontrarte con Sakura San, se que debe estar muy preocupada por ti ¿no lo crees?

A Naruto le pareció buena idea, así se quitaría la duda al ver que a ella no le pasaría nada al probar los alimentos antes que el y asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces que Hinata tomo de nueva cuenta los palillos y se comió dos grandes bocados de fideos, mastico, trago y le sonrió de nueva cuenta al ojiazul, este espero a ver si no le sucedía nada y durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Hinata tomo la palabra.

– Lo ves Naruto kun, estoy viva, te juro que no le puse nada a la comida… jamás podría hacer algo que pudiera lastimarte- Dicho esto le ofreció el bol y Naruto mas calmado lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a comer rápidamente, necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para correr a los brazos de su amada Sakura y explicarle el por que de su desaparición.

Pero la prisa al comer nunca es buena y Naruto no fue la excepción, al llevarse grandes bocados de ramen a la boca, era lógico que se atragantara con ellos, así que comenzó a ahogarse y dejando a un lado el bol, comenzó a golpearse suavemente el pecho para que la comida bajara y así poder respirar mejor, Hinata al ver esto sonrió y se levanto para servir un vaso de agua y ayudar al rubio.

-Toma Naruto kun, bebe esto, así la comida bajara rápido- Hinata le ofreció el vaso de agua y el ojiazul sin dudarlo se lo bebió todo de un solo golpe, el agua ayudo bastante para que el rubio recuperara que el aliento nuevamente, así que después de ese incidente y ya pudiendo hablar le agradeció a Hinata su amabilidad.

Cinco minutos después Naruto se levanto de su lugar y agradeció a Hinata por la comida, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies y comenzó a ver todo borroso, rápidamente se recargo en la pared mas próxima y puso una de sus manos en su rostro, se estaba sintiendo mal… realmente mal.

Hinata sin dudarlo corrió en su ayuda y lo abrazo. –Ven Naruto kun, seguro aun estas débil, siéntate aquí en la cama, espera unos minutos a que la comida te de energía y así puedas irte- Hinata aprovechándose de la situación del rubio, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y a besarlo sutilmente en el cuello mientras que Naruto sentía que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar aceleradamente y tras las caricias que la chica le brindaba comenzó a sentir una enorme excitación y sintió como comenzaba a dolerle la entrepierna al tener una erección por ver como Hinata se despojaba de su blusa y después del sujetador quedando desnuda de la parte de arriba, la vista de esos pechos sumamente generosos cerca de su rostro lo hicieron perder el control y sin mas se lanzo sobre Hinata tumbándola en la cama y casi arrancándole la ropa mientras la besaba salvajemente…

**xxxFIN FLASH BACKxxx**

_-¿Me drogaste?… ¡tu me drogaste! –_ Naruto veía con tremendo rencor a la chica que yacía sobre su pecho desnudo mientras que esta seguía besándolo y acariciándolo como si nada pasara. _-¿Qué demonios me diste para ponerme así?_

_-Nada… fue tu puro instinto el que te hizo reaccionar así, yo solo ayude un poco y me deje llevar ya que eso es lo que siempre quise, que tu me hicieras el amor… que tu fueras el primer hombre en mi vida Naruto-_ Hinata había dejado de acariciar el pecho de su amado y drásticamente cambio su voz a una de tremendo rencor y, con demasiado odio comenzó a enterrar fuertemente sus uñas donde antes había acariciado… _-Además… no hicimos nada que no hayas echo antes con esa maldita de Anko… ¿o que no lo recuerdas? ¡YO VI COMO TE REVOLCABAS CON ESA MALDITA ZORRA!_

El Namikaze sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al sentirse descubierto, ni siquiera se percato de que su pecho sangraba por el daño que hacían las uñas de Hinata en el…el saber que esa loca lo había estado siguiendo desde mucho tiempo atrás sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta lo estaba matando de terror… _-Fue por eso que tuve que desaparecerla, ¡ella era una puta, a miles de leguas se le notaba que le gustaba revolcarse con cualquiera! Pero fue cuando ella te sedujo que no lo soporte, nadie se entromete en nuestro amor sin que pague las consecuencias, lo oíste Naruto kun… __**nadie**__._

El rubio recordó tras las palabras de la ojiperla el romance que vivo con su maestra y la cruel muerte que tuvo esta y con horror le dijo… _-¡Tu fuiste… tu la mataste!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los meses pasaban y no había ninguna pista del asesino de Shion… el ambiente ya se había calmado un poco y para los estudiantes de la preparatoria ese echo estaba quedando en un simple recuerdo, ningún otro asesinato de esa índole se había suscitado en los últimos dos meses, desde entonces la policía y principalmente el Coronel Egami quien estaba a cargo de ese caso, había decidido no dar mas declaraciones a la prensa mientras se seguía con la investigación por homicidio… lo que no sabían es que pronto aparecería una victima mas…

-.-

-.-

-.-

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Hinata era alumna nueva en el salón de Naruto y por ende había dejado de ser la atracción de la mayoría de los chicos, aunque, solo uno estaba aun aferrado a la idea de estar con Hinata y por que no, quizás sacarle un buen acoston y después votarla, era mas su ego el que hablaba que su corazón… Inuzuka Kiba estaba aun molesto por que Naruto Namikaze le había arrebatado su diversión al inicio de clases…

Los chicos de la preparatoria de Konoha City estaban listos para un día mas de clases, aunque unos mas entusiasmados que otros y sin duda entre los entusiastas se encontraba el rubio Namikaze, por que para el, cada día que comenzaba, era una nueva oportunidad de conquistar a su amada Sakura… el Namikaze estaba feliz sentado en su pupitre esperando a que sus demás compañeros llegaran a clases, entre ellos a su querida Sakura, era raro, pero ella aun no había llegado y ya casi faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar las clases, solo que la chica Haruno no llegaría, pues había contraído un resfriado que la mantendría en cama por unos días…

-No debe tardar- Naruto dijo en suspiro un poco preocupado ya que la pelirosa no faltaba a clases a menos que estuviera enferma, cosa que era muy cierta y el ignoraba.

Sasuke, que se encontraba en el asiento de junto se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su amigo, solo que el si sabia disimular su preocupación por la ausencia de cierta chica de ojos extraños pero hechizantes al mismo tiempo, si… Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorándose de la timidez e inocencia de Hinata Hyuga y poco a poco estaba tratando de conquistarla muy a su manera claro esta. El azabache miraba detenidamente por la ventana que se encontraba en su costado derecho observando con detenimiento si entre aquellos chicos que llegaban casi barriéndose al colegio estaría su "Hime" como el secretamente le llamaba…

-Buen día Sasuke san, Ohayo Naruto kun- El ojinegro volteo sorprendido hacia donde provenía la voz, no la sintió llegar, aunque en el fondo estaba contento que ya estuviera ahí y con alegría que no demostraba su rostro, saludo a Hinata que tomaba asiento justo detrás de el.

-Mph, hola- El azabache saludaba fríamente sin dejar de lado su preocupación y curiosidad por la tardanza de la Hyuga. – ¿tarde Hyuga?

-Ohayo Hina chan- Naruto miraba a su amiga con curiosidad mientras se giraba en su asiento para ver mejor a su amigo y a la ojiperla. –el Teme tiene razón, tu jamás llegas tarde, ¿te paso algo?

Hinata se sentía sumamente alegre por la preocupación que Naruto tenia para con ella, así que con una dulce sonrisa se excuso diciendo que se había quedado viendo una película de terror hasta muy tarde y que por eso le costo demasiado trabajo levantarse a tiempo para el colegio… Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al imaginarse a la débil y frágil Hinata metida bajo sus sabanas y con todas las luces de su casa prendidas muerta de miedo, sin embargo no fue así, muy diferente a lo que los chicos pensaron, para Hinata esa película solo fue como si hubiera visto una comedia y no otra cosa, ella se encontraba recostada en su cama con un bote de palomitas en su regazo y con un vaso de soda en su mano derecha mientras reía a carcajadas por la torpeza de las victimas al no predecir lo que les sucedería, al tiempo que se imaginaba a ella en la misma situación y en como reaccionaria para no ser asesinada tan fácilmente… Sin duda, más ideas para su loca cabeza.

Sus excusas se vieron interrumpidas gracias a la presencia de una bella mujer la cual entro abruptamente en el salón de clases, los silbidos y frases indecorosas no se hicieron esperar de parte de los demás alumnos y de el grupo de amigos de Kiba, aquella mujer era una belleza sin duda, no era mas grande que ellos, quizás solo por un par de años, pero se notaba que no era alumna de la institución, mas bien iba vestida formalmente, un conjunto de saco y falda color gris y una blusa semitransparente color blanco que hacia resaltar su muy pronunciado escote mostrando sugerentemente sus pechos. Su negra y penetrante mirada se poso sobre el alumnado de todo el salón y sin mas azoto su portafolio en el escritorio provocando que este hiciera un ruido sordo al chocar contra la madera del mueble escolar, todos sin excepción de nadie se callaron automáticamente y aquellos que estaban de pie llegaron rápidamente a sus lugares y mas rápido que un rayo se sentaron.

-Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y esta semana seré su maestra de Biología, supliré al Orochimaru sensei ya que esta hospitalizado debido a su deteriorada salud, pero esperemos que en la siguiente semana ya este de regreso, así que comencemos la clase- La sexy profesora se giro para anotar algo en la pizarra, pero antes de hacerlo se giro nuevamente hacia sus alumnos y les dijo. -¡Ah! Y por favor… desde ahora les digo, guárdense sus invitaciones a salir, a tomar un café o peor aun… ir al cine, no me gustan los niños como ustedes ¿entendido?- Dicho esto comenzó con la clase acompañada del silencio sepulcral de todos los jóvenes de ese salón y de la mirada de intriga y sorpresa de las chicas.

-¡Mph! Ni que estuviera tan buena- Sasuke dijo en voz baja haciendo que Naruto que ya estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que la profesora les estaba dictando comenzara a reírse, desgraciadamente para el rubio, su risa no era discreta y resonó en todo el salón debido al silencio que la maestra había conseguido minutos atrás.

-Namikaze Naruto ¿no es así?- Anko desde el frente del salón estaba viendo fijamente donde la risa se había producido, sabia que había un alumno sumamente revoltoso y el cual su Sensei Orochimaru le había recomendado tenerlo en constante vigilancia.

Naruto sintió un pinchazo en el cuerpo y levantando la vista de su cuaderno, miro a su amigo con furia en sus ojos azules y después miro a su profesora. –S… si, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze profesora Anko- El rubio se puso de pie para que la profesora lo mirara mejor, el era un Namikaze, así que no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, aunque ese nadie, fuera una sexy profesora.

La pelinegra se acerco a el viéndolo fijamente a sus azules ojos, Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero, pero no se dejaría intimidar, así que le sostuvo aquella mirada, pero, algo en esos ojos negros le hicieron estremecer, aun mas cuando la pelinegra se paro junto a el y mirándolo de arriba a bajo como estudiando su anatomía, cosa que no paso desapercibido ante los furiosos ojos de la Hyuga le dijo. –Te quedaras después de clases- Y antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar el ojiazul, Anko firme completo su oración… -¡Es una orden y no hay nada mas que discutir!

Sasuke al ver que habían castigado a su amigo por su culpa solo sonrió de medio lado y continuo "anotando" lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra, Naruto después del regaño se sentó inmediatamente y con mirada asesina le extendió un pequeño papel a Sasuke el cual decía… _**"Maldito Teme, pero esta me las pagas"**_… el azabache para enfurecer aun mas a su amigo, leyó el papel y acto seguido lo hizo pedazos como no importándole la amenaza, después de eso ambos chicos pusieron atención a las clases sin darse cuenta que alguien había roto su lápiz por la rabia de saber que a su ser amado lo habían castigado sin ser culpable de nada y peor aun, había sido castigado por la mas sexy maestra que había llegado a ese colegio.

-.-

-.-

-.-

La hora de salida ya había llegado y la escuela estaba vaciándose rápidamente, solo quedaban en las demas aulas los alumnos revoltosos que habían sido castigados por cometer alguna travesura o falta, entre ellos en su salón de clases se encontraba solamente el rubio Namikaze, solo que a excepción de los demás, el se había quedado por mero capricho de la susodicha profesora suplente. El aun se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mientras con los ojos llorosos veía como tanto Sasuke como Hinata tomaban sus cosas para marcharse a sus casas, en serio los envidiaba.

-Suerte que Sakura chan no vino hoy… o si no, me estaría golpeando por haber sido castigado- El ojiazul dejo caer su cabeza con resignación en su banca, ahora solo esperaba que la tal Anko no fuera tan ruda con el castigo, a fin de cuentas, solo fue una pequeña risa, ¿Qué consecuencias le podía traer?

-No exageres Dobe, solo es un castigo, se pasara rápido… al menos a mi me beneficio- Tanto Naruto como Hinata se extrañaron de las palabras del azabache y se miraron confundidos entre si. –Si que eres un completo Baka… me beneficia por que así puedo irme solo a mi casa y descansar de tu presencia por un día.

-¡Eres malo Teme!- El Namikaze hizo un gracioso puchero y miro suplicante a Hinata.

-Si quieres puedo… etto… puedo esperar a que salgas de tu castigo Naruto kun… y así… irnos juntos después… digo, solo si tu quieres- Hinata miraba hacia el piso con un claro sonrojo en su rostro y apretaba fuertemente su portafolio, pero no por la pena, mas bien estaba aun enojada por que Naruto se quedaría y ella no podría hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar a que accediera a su ofrecimiento.

Mas la respuesta del rubio nunca llego ya que la profesora Anko había llegado al salón y con voz clara y fuerte les exigió a ambos pelinegros que salieran del lugar… ella se quedo parada, recargada en el escritorio con una mano, mientras que con la otra se tomaba de la cintura, ese ademan solo hacia notar que ella no era para nada paciente y que esperaba que ellos desaparecieran en el acto de ese lugar, así que Sasuke tomo del brazo a Hinata y la saco del lugar antes de que a ellos también los castigara la susodicha.

Hinata odiaba que la agarraran del brazo, le recordaba aquellas palizas que Hiashi le daba y que justamente comenzaban cuando el hombre la tomaba del brazo para asegurarse que no escapara de su ira… después llegaban como lluvia los golpes, por esa razón estuvo a punto de golpear a Sasuke por su atrevimiento, mas no lo hizo por que sintió una fría y negra mirada posarse sobre ella cuando paso junto a la profesora, ella sin darse cuenta, estaba también retando a la mujer con su perlada mirada, había odio en ese par de ojos, solo que, el azabache no se dio cuenta de ello por ir delante de Hinata aun jalándola del brazo, Hinata no cedía en su mirada y la profesora tampoco, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos lo que duro ese duelo de miradas, pero esos escasos segundos bastaron para que la profesora se diera cuenta que la ojiplata estaba enamorada del rubio, una burlona sonrisa se formo en los labios de la ojinegra y en un susurro solo audible para la Hyuga, la profesora le dijo… -_Yo te lo cuido_- cosa que enfureció a Hinata, quería soltarse de ese estúpido que la jaloneaba e irse sobre aquella zorra disfrazada de mujer decente, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió de forma dulce e hizo una rápida reverencia en forma respetuosa antes de salir por completo de aquel lugar… ya habría tiempo suficiente para darle su merecido… y pensando esto se fue mas tranquila, con una sonrisa aterradora en sus labios y dejándose llevar por el azabache.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡Ahh! Así… así, sigue… no pares Naruto… eres increíble…

Aquellos gemidos se podían escuchar claramente dentro de ese salón de clases, solo que no había nadie en los alrededores para poder escucharlos, exactamente habían pasado 5 días desde que aquellos encuentros íntimos se suscitaban en aquel lugar, justo después de clases… Una profesora rompiendo con la ética profesional y un alumno que hacia lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera siquiera imaginar, "tirarse a la maestra" de una forma descomunal durante esos 5 días seguidos.

El Namikaze se encontraba totalmente desnudo de pie junto al escritorio, embistiendo de forma constante y rítmica a la pelinegra que se encontraba en iguales situaciones que su "alumno", desnuda y subida sobre aquel escritorio en cuatro, gozando de las vigorosas penetraciones que le brindaba aquel rubio, gritando y gimiendo de forma frenética, sin duda había elegido bien a su nuevo amante, no se había equivocado al pensar que el revoltoso del salón, seria un chico excelente en los placeres del sexo… en su mente agradecía infinitamente a su maestro y también amante Orochimaru por haberse enfermado, eso le estaba permitiendo disfrutar de lo que hace tiempo su sensei ya no le brindaba… placer puro, total lujuria y pasión desenfrenada.

Por su parte Naruto tenia totalmente claro que lo que hacia estaba completamente mal, sabia que si alguien los sorprendía, quien llevaría la peor parte seria el, ya que lo expulsarían de la escuela y seguramente eso llegaría a oídos de Sakura, sin duda eso nunca se lo perdonaría la pelirosa y jamás llegaría a ser su novia, pero a pesar de saber que no debía, no podía parar, Anko era sumamente hechizante, logro convencerlo de ser su amante en solo unos minutos cuando sin rodeos después de que se fueran Hinata y Sasuke el primer día de su castigo, la pelinegra le acaricio la entrepierna mientras lo besaba con demasiada lujuria, subiendo de intensidad ese beso introduciendo su legua en la boca de el… lo demás se dio solo, unas caricias llevaron a otras y sin darse cuenta, las ropas ya no existían para ellos. Así había sido desde ese día, y para fortuna de Anko, su sensei aun estaba en observación por lo que tendría que dar clases un par de semanas mas, sin duda todo era perfecto… hasta ese momento.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente, cuello y pecho de Naruto, las embestidas que le daba a Anko eran sumamente fuertes y placenteras, con una mano apretaba fuertemente la fina cintura y con la otra, acariciaba el seno derecho de la mujer, esta por su parte pedía mas, clamaba por mas, hasta que un grito ahogado hizo eco en el salón, la bella mujer había llegado al climax mientras que Naruto seguía embistiéndola sin misericordia… minutos mas tarde un gruñido salió de la garganta del Namikaze dando a conocer a su amante que estaba llegando a su limite, el chico apretó las caderas femeninas tan fuertemente, que sin duda al dia siguiente serian unos moretones en el cuerpo de la profesora, pero no importo en lo mas mínimo, solo pensaba la chica en seguir con su faena y aprovechar al máximo a su rubio amante.

-Valla que esto estuvo bueno ¿no, mi querido Naruto?- Anko que estaba recobrando el aliento, se sentó sobre el escritorio y abrazo de la cintura con ambos brazos a Naruto, el igualmente la abrazo y le dio un pequeñísimo y fugaz beso sobre su cabeza…

-Valla que si Anko… eres fabulosa, solo, espero que nadie nos descubra- El rubio decía a su amante con claro signo de preocupación, preocupación que logro olvidar cuando sintió que las mando de la chica comenzaron a frotar su miembro haciendo que este inmediatamente se pusiera duro y listo para continuar. Ajenos a todo, comenzaron con sus caricias y besos, solo que esta vez, no estaban solos.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Alrededor de las 10 p.m. Anko Mitarashi llegaba a su apartamento cansada, sin duda por haber tenido sexo casi toda la tarde con su alumno favorito, pesadamente saco las llaves de su bolso deseosa de abrir rápidamente y meterse a la ducha para seguir soñando con las fuertes y masculinas manos del joven Namikaze recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez, el click del sonido de la puerta la saco de su ensoñación y rápidamente se metió a su casa, dejo su bolso y sus llaves en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la puerta, dando unos cuantos pasos se saco los zapatos sin dejar de caminar sintiendo alivio al tocar el suelo frio con sus pies desnudos, a medida que avanzaba por la sala, una sonrisa mas cariñosa se formaba en su bello rostro, y no fue hasta que llego a una esquina de la sala que sonrió por completo y con suma ternura comenzó a hablar a algo que se encontraba en una vitrina de tamaño considerable…

-Hola mi lindo Kabuto… ya vino mami de trabajar- Anko le hablaba a su fiel mascota, una Cobra Real que era muy especial para ella dado que su Sensei Orochimaru se la había obsequiado un par de años atrás después de graduarse de la universidad, ella en realidad amaba a esos reptiles, pero en especial a esa cobra, la trataba como a un hijo y tanto era el cariño que le tenia, que le había puesto el nombre de su difunto novio, un alumno al igual que ella de Orochimaru y que en un experimento fallido con ese tipo de cobras, perdió la vida al ser mordido por dos especímenes. La pelinegra la tomo con ambas manos y con sumo cariño se la puso en su cuello, sobra decir que su fiel mascota sabia que ella la amaba, por esa razón era muy sumisa solamente con ella, tanto, que se dejaba cargar y besar por su dueña. –Ven con mamá mi lindo Kabuto, ¿me extrañaste?...- La chica decidió que antes de ducharse se sentaría a ver un poco de televisión en la sala para relajarse antes del baño y así poder convivir mas tiempo con su amada Cobra. –ven, veamos un poco de tele, así te dormirás temprano y dejaras a mami dormir bien… ¿sabes? Hoy fue un buen día, estuve nuevamente con ese chico tan guapo, si… exacto, con Naruto- La Cobra miraba fijamente a su dueña como si pudiera entender de lo que le estaba hablando, increíblemente, parecía que en realidad le estaba poniendo atención. –es excelente en la cama, quizás, después de que deje de dar clases, lo seguiré viendo, no quisiera perderme de esa virilidad y esa forma de amarme, seria una tonta si lo dejara ir  
¿no crees?- Dicho esto prendió el televisor y comenzó a verlo.

Una hora después, se podía apreciar que Anko se había quedado profundamente dormida con la Cobra sobre sus hombros, esta se había enroscado alrededor de su cuello sin apretarlo, ambas parecían demasiado tranquilas, mientras ella dormía, su mascota se paseaba por todo el cuerpo de su ama, sin lograr despertarla claro, para Anko, eso era como un arrullo, sentir la piel escamosa sobre si, era en exceso placentero para ella.

El sonido del timbre la hizo despertar sobresaltada y rápidamente se puso de pie, con mucho cuidado regreso a su fiel Kabuto a la enorme vitrina y después de tallarse un poco los ojos abrió la puerta…

Una persona con ropas deportivas oscuras y una gorra sobre su cabeza cubriendo el cabello, fue lo que encontró detrás de su puerta. - Buenas noches Anko sensei- Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando reconoció a aquella chica que se encontraba del otro lado, esa chica era la misma que había estado el primer día que decidió "castigar" al rubio, sin duda era la misma con la que tuvo ese reto de miradas y la misma que había notado que se enfurecía cada vez que ella ponía en detención después de clases a su joven amante.

-Buenas noches Hyuga, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sin duda la sonrisa dulce que le mostraba la peliazul a ella le daba escalofríos, sabia que algo tramaba, su dulce sonrisa no pudo engañarla y justo al darse cuenta de ello, cerro inmediatamente la puerta, cosa que la Hyuga logro evitar al empujar fuertemente haciendo que la pelinegra cayera al suelo por la fuerza del empujón.

Hinata se introdujo y cerro la puerta, afortunadamente para ella vio que las llaves se encontraban en la mesita de junto y con demasiada rapidez cerro la puerta con seguro, una sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro mientras que se dirigía a paso lento mirando hacia donde se encontraba Anko sentada aun en el piso con el miedo reflejado en sus negros ojos, ese miedo sin duda era una dulce y placentera sensación de poder que inmediatamente nublo el juicio de la ojiplata…

-Mi querida profesora, solo vengo a hacerle una visita de cortesía, no es para que me trate así, o… es que solo trata bien a los hombres?- Hinata había llegado hasta donde su profesora se encontraba, así que le extendió la mano en señal de querer ayudarla a incorporarse, después de unos segundos de duda, Anko acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie rápidamente quedando frente a frente con su alumna, ambas eran de la misma estatura, así que se podían ver directo a los ojos.

-No… no se a lo que te refieres Hyuga… mejor te pido que te vallas de mi casa, lo que quieras arreglar, lo hablaremos en… en clases el lunes- La azabache dijo eso retrocediendo unos pasos de la Hyuga, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, no quería que la chica sintiera que ejercía cierto miedo sobre ella, así que dio dos pasos a un lado y le señalo la salida, pero la peliazul no se movió ni un centímetro.

-No me iré- Fue la fría respuesta de la chica Hyuga.

-¿Disculpa?... ¡te dije que te fueras!- Anko reunió todas sus fuerzas y tomo del brazo a Hinata para llevarla hasta la puerta literalmente a empujones, lo que no sabia es que ese, precisamente ese, había sido su gran error… un simple jalón de brazo marco su destino.

-¡SUELTAME!- Hinata reacciono con furia ante lo que Anko estaba haciendo, le daba asco que la tocara, ODIABA QUE LA JALARAN DEL BRAZO… -¡No vuelvas a tocarme maldita cerda! No te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mí.

La reacción de Hinata fue impresionante, cuando sintió las manos de su profesora sobre ella, inmediatamente le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la envió de nueva cuenta al piso y con el labio sangrando. – ¡Tu no eres nadie para tocarme  
¿me oíste?... NO-VUELVAS-A-TOCARME… NI A MÍ ¡NI A NARUTO! No eres digna de el…- En ese momento Hinata comenzó a llorar, unas lagrimas adornaban sus bellos ojos mientras se daba media vuelta y ante la mirada asustada de su maestra, comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles para la ojinegra, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla adolorida, Anko aprovecho la distracción de la chica y buscando con la mirada pudo divisar un atizador que estaba junto a su chimenea, así que arrastrándose lentamente llego hasta el y con mano firme lo tomo, lentamente se levanto de su lugar y con el atizador empuñado corrió hacia la peliazul tratando de golpearla logrando su objetivo, le había dado un duro golpe en la cabeza a la Hyuga cosa que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente al suelo con la cabeza sangrando levemente, la gorra que cubría su cabeza voló por el golpe dejando suelto su hermoso cabello nergiazul, entonces la profesora aprovecho para empuñar su improvisada arma y con un grito fuerte le ordeno que se largara de su hogar.

-Esta bien sensei… lamento haberla golpeado, pero… pero es que yo… amo a Naruto kun y… no soportaría que se fijara en nadie mas- Hinata se incorporaba lentamente ya que el golpe la habia mareado bastante y las lagrimas que momentos antes se habían detenido, ahora regresaban a los ojos de la peliazul, su mirada ahora se notaba sincera y realmente arrepentida de aquel mal entendido, cosa que Mitarashi logro notar y bajando un poco la guardia se acercó a la Hyuga.

-Esta bien Hyuga, no llamare a la policía, pero te exijo que te vallas de mi casa… ahora mismo.

-Seguro que si sensei…- Fue entonces que Hinata en un rápido movimiento y aprovechando que su maestra había bajado la guardia le quito el atizador de las manos y en un giro inesperado, logro clavarlo completamente en el pie de su victima, haciendo que esta aullara del terrible dolor que sentía al haber sido atravesado su pie por completo y con tanta fuerza, que el atizador se quedo incrustado en el suelo. –¡Tu no mereces estar con mi Naruto estúpida zorra! Eso te enseñara que no debes meterte con tus alumnos maldita pedófila…

Mas por miedo que por ganas, la joven Anko logro zafar del suelo aquel metal logrando en el intento hacer sangrar abundantemente si pie, pero lo que le importaba en esos momentos era huir de ahí, no sabia hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar su alumna y por supuesto, no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no se de lo que hablas maldita loca!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas arrastrándose por el suelo, ya que su pie se había dormido ya por la perdida de sangre, pero era mejor escapar que quedarse ahí, no importaba que fuera arrastrándose.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Anko… sabes que hablo de… tus revolcones con Naruto… sabes que me refiero a que lo sedujiste con tus encantos y lo incitaste a cogerte cual puta barata… ¿o es que me lo vas a negar?- Dicho esto, Hinata se encontraba ya en cuclillas a un costado de la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos, la azabache estaba llorando muerta de miedo, los ojos de su alumna mostraban odio y locura juntos, inmediatamente agacho la mirada al saberse descubierta, pero la Hyuga la tomo fuertemente de la cara y la obligo a mirarla a sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de rencor hacia su profesora. -¡NIEGAMELO!

-Yo…yo lo siento Hinata... pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo mas grande que yo… en realidad me… me estoy enamorando de Naruto- Si hubiera meditado mejor sus palabras, Anko no hubiera dicho lo que dijo, pero en el corazón no se manda y ella en realidad se estaba enamorando de la calidez de el rubio Namikaze.

Hinata en ese momento la tomo por el cuello estrangulándola con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba por toda la casa repitiéndole una y otra vez que no le robaría a su Naruto jamás… Y justo cuando Anko estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, Hinata le incrusto la cara en el enorme vitral que era el hogar de Kabuto logrando estrellarlo, las astillas de cristal se incrustaron en el antes bello rostro de Mitarashi haciéndole cortadas por toda la cara y haciéndola sangrar considerablemente, en ese momento y por el escándalo la Cobra Real comenzó a agitarse serpenteando de un lado a otro como enojada por lo que le estaba pasando a su dueña, fue entonces que Hinata regreso hacia donde había quedado el atizador y lo tomo con una mano ya que la otra la tenia ocupada jalando pesadamente y con un poco de esfuerzo el cuerpo maltrecho de la pelinegra.

Una vez que llego de nuevo junto al vitral, miro detenidamente como la Cobra se movía de un lado a otro como esperando atacar y con una sonrisa sumamente escalofriante levanto nuevamente a Mitarashi y la azoto en la vitrina logrando que el vidrio se rompiera completamente, cosa que la Cobra aprovecho para atacar a la Hyuga, pero en su lugar, Hinata puso frente de ella a la azabache logrando que su mascota la mordiera justo en la cara, perforándole un ojo con un colmillo y con el otro parte de su nariz.

A pesar de estar a punto de entrar en shock por la perdida de sangre, Anko logo sentir la mordedura de su fiel mascota ya que su ojo había sido reventado y su nariz estaba perforada, la sensación de quemadura la hizo reaccionar y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a forcejear con Hinata, sabia que si no se aplicaba rápidamente la antitoxina, moriría de una forma lenta y dolorosa, así que como pudo logro zafarse del agarre de su verdugo ya que esta se distrajo al ver que la Cobra estaba dispuesta a atacar nuevamente, pero al soltar a Anko, fue para enfrentar a la Cobra y precisamente el atizador que su ama había ocupado anteriormente como su arma de defensa, le sirvió a la joven Hyuga para acabar con la vida de su fiel mascota al incrustarle la punta justo en su cabeza al igual que lo hizo con el pie de Anko. La serpiente después de eso, siguió serpenteando hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose quieta…señal que mostraba que ya estaba muerta.

La desfigurada azabache logro arrastrarse hasta su habitación y llegando ahí, busco desesperadamente en los cajones la antitoxina, su rostro se ilumino cuando por fin tuvo entre sus manos el pequeño frasco, aun había esperanza de seguir con vida, pero justo cuando estaba por inyectarlo en su brazo, Hinata le arrebato de las manos la jeringa con el antídoto y la arrojo lejos…

-Tu no mereces vivir… ya no queda nada para ti en este mundo, así que mejor muérete arrastrándote como la maldita víbora rastrera que eres… ¡sufre por lo que le hiciste a Naruto!... ¡MUERE POR SER UNA MALDITA PUTA!- Dicho esto Hinata comenzó a reír frenéticamente, al ver que la azabache tosía sangre y vomitaba igual, la parálisis del veneno de la Cobra comenzó a surtir efecto en la joven maestra cosa que Hinata aprovecho para dar su última estocada…

Mientras desabrochaba la blusa de Anko, Hinata reía sin parar, estaba disfrutando enormemente ver el miedo en el ojo de Mitarashi, eso le indicaba que aun estaba consiente así que de un tirón arranco la prenda superior de la chica y de otro rasgo el sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos, la joven Anko ya no podía moverse, solo le quedaba esperar su fin… vio con su ojo sano como la Hyuga se iba, pero la parálisis le impidió ver hacia donde, lo peor es que cuando la vio regresar, tenia fuertemente empuñado un cuchillo de cocina y con la misma sonrisa desquiciada que tuvo como cuando la estaba golpeando, vio y sintió como esta enterraba el cuchillo en su pecho, pero no profundamente, solo lo movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera escribiendo algo, su ojo derramo abundantes lagrimas de miedo desesperación, pero no pudo quejarse, aunque eso no le impidió que le doliera hasta morir.

Hinata veía contenta su obra de arte, el rojo de la sangre de Anko lo hacia aun mejor y guardando en sus bolsillos aquel cuchillo que poseía sus huellas digitales en un pañuelo, se retiro del lugar sin que nadie la viera, no sin antes patear el rostro ya sin vida de la que fuera su maestra por solo una semana… por una semana que jamás olvidara.

El cuerpo de Anko Mitarashi yace en el frio suelo de su hogar, la sangre escurre y mancha casi toda la casa, sin duda ese panorama era desgarrador y escalofriante, un terrible asesinato se había cometido nuevamente en el nombre del amor hacia Naruto Namikaze y Hinata se había encargado de que la policía se enterara del pecado de aquella maestra, por que cuando la encontraran…

"PUTA PEDOFILA" encontrarían escrito con sangre en cada uno de sus pechos desnudos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas finales: **_

_**Otra más a la lista de Hinata Hyuga… esta vez en cierta forma si fue culpa de la victima ¿no creen? **_

_**Miren que estarse tirando a un alumno… ¡que falta de profesionalismo! Jajajaja**_

_**Lo bueno es que Hinata supo ponerla en su lugar… en la morgue.**_

_**Haber que otras locuras pasara para que Hinata pueda estar con su Naruto… ¿ustedes que creen?**_

_**¿La atraparan?**_

_**¿La Hyuga conseguirá su objetivo y salirse con la suya?**_

_**Bueno espero de corazón que me perdonen, se que muchos pensaron que había dejado votado este proyecto, pero les aseguro que no, que mientras haya vida, hay Oyuky chan para rato jajajaja.**_

_**Les agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi alma los mensajes de apoyo que me brindaron en esos momentos que pase al dudar sobre mi forma de escribir, leí todos y cada uno de los reviews que me mandaron y créanme que llore como una niña al ver el gran aprecio que me tienen… ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR ESO… Y SEPAN QUE TAMBIEN LOS AMO MUCHISIMO!**_

_**Y bueno… al igual que en el otro fic, les digo que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario, no duden en dejarme un review con sus inquietudes, créanme que serán muy útiles para seguir inspirándome… igual y si les gusto este capitulo, también déjenme un comentario, les prometo que será bienvenido y lo atesorare en mi corazoncito por el resto de mi vida, sus comentarios son el motor que me motiva a seguir con esta loca historia, así que… ¡VAMOS CHICOS, NO DEJEN QUE MI IMAGINACION MUERA COMO ANKO! Jajajaja … **_

_**Me despido no sin antes asegurar que la conti no tardara tanto como esta en ver la luz, esa es mi promesa, además de que mi cumple se aproxima y quiero festejar trayéndoles otro capitulo de este fic, asi que estare lista para soplarle a las velitas jajaja.**_

_**Bueno pues ahora si me voy, cuídense muchísimo y recuerden que Oyuky chan los quiere con toda su alma… feliz fin de semana, ¡sayo!**_


	5. CAP 4 CARROÑA

_**¡Oh por Kami! Ya veo las antorchas y las turbas iracundas venir por mi TwT…**_

_**¡SALVENME! **__**¬¬U **__**ya en serio jejeje… **_

_**Antes que me digan nada, se que prometí subir este capitulo antes de mi cumpleaños, pero no pude… no se por que cada vez se me hace mas difícil seguir este fic n_nU**_

_**¿Sera por que en mi naturaleza no esta ser mala? En serio, soy un pan de Dios XD**_

_**En fin, después de mes y medio (deben de estar odiándome por la tardanza, ¡lo se!) aquí esta la continuación, no se si llenara sus expectativas, pero a mi me agrado el resultado, ya que en esta ocasión no es por Naruto que alguien muera, si no por la naturaleza sádica que esta despertando con mucha fuerza en Hinata, asi que, no me queda mas que darles la bienvenida a este nuevo capi… ¡que lo disfruten!**_

_**¡ATENCION! Esta advertencia es para Kenniana chan, y para aquellos que no gusten del sasuhina, esta capi contiene un poco de el, espero que no los ofenda y si es que pueden hacer un esfuerzo y leerlo, se los agradecería ya que es parte importante para la historia… Muchas gracias por su atención.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**CAP.5 **** ····· CARROÑA ·····**

Por las calles solitarias en la oscura noche, se podía apreciar como un joven rubio corría a toda prisa, volteando su rostro de vez en vez para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, su rostro reflejaba mucho miedo, un terror indescriptible, sabia que esas horas eran poco seguras para estar fuera, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería estar lejos de _**ella**_, lejos de su cautiverio y regresar a ver a su amada, agradecía a Kamisama por haberle permitido escapar aprovechando que Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida después de haber tenido sexo con ella, no sabia como, pero no le importaba averiguarlo, lo único que le importaba, era saber que era libre nuevamente y que pronto vería a su amada Sakura, solo viéndola a los ojos y estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos, podría estar tranquilo y feliz.

El aire helado de la noche estaba haciendo estragos en los pulmones del chico, sentía como si respirara hielo molido y pasara directamente por su garganta quemándola sin piedad, pero eso no lo detuvo, al contrario, corrió mas a prisa recorriendo el vecindario que era muy familiar para el, incluso una sonrisa se dibujo en su cansado rostro al divisar a unos cuantos metros la casa de la pelirosa, así que apresuro su marcha logrando llegar en solo un par de minutos a la puerta, y, sin importar que fuera muy noche, toco el timbre cual desesperado mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta para recuperar el aliento.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor Sakura chan, ábreme- Susurraba el pobre chico aun con la cabeza recargada y tocando nuevamente el timbre. –Por favor Sakura, no me hagas esto, ábreme.

La desesperación estaba a punto de hacerlo presa ya que al ver que no abrían la puerta, iba a golpear con la mano tan fuerte, que poco le importaba que los vecinos se despertaran, mejor, así si aparecía esa loca, lo ayudarían a detenerla, pero no fue necesario ya que una chica de cabellos rosas abrió la puerta, dejándola completamente en shock al mirar quien era quien tocaba tan tarde.

-Na… Naruto- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuan grandes eran por la agradable sorpresa.

Naruto no respondió, simplemente se arrojo a abrazarla, a sentirla nuevamente entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como si no quisiera separarse jamás de su lado. El rubio enterró su mentón entre el cuello y el rostro de la chica y comenzó a llorar de gusto y al mismo tiempo de dolor al recordar lo que había pasado por culpa de Hinata.

-Sakura chan… te extrañe, te amo, te amo muchísimo, no lo dudes- Le costaba trabajo hablar por que las lagrimas lo ahogaban, pero aun así no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de recordarle a su novia lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado.

-¿Donde estabas Naruto?... todos estábamos vueltos locos buscándote, por que desapareciste así, dime- Sakura no resistió mas y se dejo caer en el suelo aun en el marco se la puerta, abrazada fuertemente de su novio, ambos llorando de felicidad.

El Namikaze no dudo un solo segundo en contarle todo lo que le había sucedido, desde su secuestro, hasta esa noche en que decía que había tenido sexo con su secuestradora solo para que no le hiciera daño ya que ella había matado a Shion y a Anko y seguramente seria capaz de matarlo si no la obedecía, así que Sakura solo acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su novio que se encontraba recargada en su pecho tratando cariñosamente de tranquilizarlo, aun sollozando, Naruto le pidió que hablara a la policía, que Hinata debía recibir su merecido, pero Sakura solo seguía acariciando su cabellera, por lo que trato de incorporase, pero Sakura se lo impidió y comenzó a decirle…

-Pero Naruto kun, ¿en serio crees que Hinata deba estar presa? Vamos, solo es que esta enamorada de ti, por eso hizo eso, no seas tan duro con ella- La chica decía esas palabras con un tono de indiferencia, como si Sakura hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro.

-¿Pero Sakura que estas diciendo? Esa loca es una asesina, si no la denunciamos vendrá a matarte a ti, a mi y a quien se le ponga en frente ¿que no lo entiendes?- Naruto levanto su rostro para mirar el de su novia, pero pudo notar que esta estaba con una expresión fría, y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡!Anko y Shion eran unas zorras!- En ese preciso instante Sakura abrió los ojos con mucha rabia.

-¿Pero que?…- Naruto tembló de miedo nuevamente al observar que su amada Sakura abría los ojos, ya no eran mas color esmeralda, sus ojos se habían convertido en unas malditas perlas que Naruto ya conocía perfectamente. –Sa…Sakura chan que… ¿que demonios te pasa?, tu no… tu no eres así.

El ojiazul comenzó a retroceder con terror al ver que Sakura se jalaba del cabello y de quitaba esa mata rosa que antes adornaba su cabeza para dar paso a una cabellera negriazul.

-Tu… tu que… ¿que haces aquí?- Naruto cada vez retrocedía mas, pero el echo de estar sentado en el piso le impedía salir huyendo de ahí, solamente se ayudaba con las manos jalandose hacia atrás ya que sus piernas no le respondían y eso le hacia imposible ponerse de pie.

-Sabes que por ti estaría hasta el fin del mundo mi amor, solo que me desobedeciste… te escapaste aprovechándote que yo dormía plácidamente…- Ahora la chica se mostraba tal cual era, Hinata lo miraba con reproche y al mismo tiempo con burla, como si supiera que Naruto le temía y eso en cierta forma, la hacia sentir poderosa pues a cada paso que daba, el rubio retrocedía unos centímetros. –así que debo castigarte Naruto kun.

Naruto sintió que el corazón le fallaba, podía sentir que el miedo le paralizaba todo el cuerpo y mas al ver que de entre sus ropas, Hinata sacaba un cuchillo bastante afilado y con manchas de sangre en el, y dado que lo acababa de amenazar con castigarlo, supuso que seria su final.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor punzante de su piel al ser atravesada por el frio cuchillo, pero jamás lo sintió, solo escucho un portazo y abrió rápidamente los ojos…

-Te castigue mi querido Naruto, debes aprender que si me desobedeces, lo pagaras muy caro- Jugando aun con el cuchillo manchado de sangre y después de decir eso con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, Hinata se quito del umbral de la puerta, para dale plena vista a Naruto de lo que adentro se encontraba y, lo que ahí estaba era lo mas horrible que sus azulinos ojos pudieron ver, ahí dentro, se encontraba su amada Sakura, recargada en la pared, debajo de ella se podía apreciar que un enorme charco de sangre "adornaba" la sala de esa casa, ella parecía como dormida, solo que no lo estaba, dado que su cuello estaba cortado de extremo a extremo, si, la chica había sido degollada salvajemente y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, tenia mas de veinte puñaladas en su pecho.

Naruto no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su único amor estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, llena de sangre, ya sin vida y había recibido una muerte horrible, el rubio sintió nauseas al ver aquella escena y, cuando sintió que se desmayaría, grito desgarradoramente el nombre de su amada…

-¡SAKURA!

El rubio grito fuertemente despertando de esa horrible pesadilla, sudando a montones y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin duda alguna, ese sueño había sido bastante real.

Limpiándose el sudor que perlaba su frente, miro hacia todos lados analizando que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de los últimos meses y ,cuando volteo junto a el, en la cama pudo encontrar a Hinata desnuda, despertando por el movimiento que el rubio había hecho al levantarse tan abruptamente.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto kun, te encuentras bien?- La ojiplata se tallaba inocentemente sus ojos para despertar mas rápido.

Mientras que en la cabeza del Namikaze se repetía una y otra vez lo la amenaza que Hinata le había echo en sus sueños_… __**"…mi querido Naruto, debes aprender que si me desobedeces, lo pagaras muy caro"**_

-Naruto kun, ¿estas bien?- Hinata repetía nuevamente su pregunta.

-Si Hinata, no te preocupes… vuelve a dormir- Dicho esto la beso en los labios y ambos volvieron a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"El asesino caerá pronto, no podemos dejar este crimen, al igual que el de la señorita Shion impune, mis agentes ya están tras la pista de ese sicópata"_

_"¿Y si asesina a alguien mas antes de que sea capturado coronel Egami?"_

_"Eso no pasara, no tardara en caer en manos de la justicia"_

-¡Por Kami! Que aburrición, ese idiota jamás me alejara de Naruto Kun, ¿cuando lo va a entender?- Hinata apagaba el televisor de su recamara al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de espaldas en su confortable cama, esa entrevista que una reportera estaba haciendo al Coronel Egami, la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

De muy, muy mal humor para ser mas precisos ya que desde que la profesora fue encontrada muerta hace una semana en su departamento, Naruto no había asistido a clases, ya que era el principal sospechoso de la muerte de su profesora, la policía sospecho de el por los constantes "castigos" que le imponía después de clases y llegaron a la conclusión de que era una venganza del rubio para la difunta profesora suplente, pero un par de días después, se había aclarado todo y fue absuelto de los cargos.

El rubio jamás conto a nadie sobre su relación con la profesora, excepto a Sasuke, en una ocasión que el azabache lo fuera a visitar en su departamento después de que lo liberaran.

El inicio de semana llego y Naruto seguía sin aparecer, Hinata estaba bastante molesta por que ya habían sido dos semanas en las que no había visto para nada a su rubio en el colegio, ni siquiera cuando lo iba a espiar había corrido con suerte de verlo siquiera asomarse por la ventana, eso en serio que la estaba irritando muchísimo, así que decidió ir a su departamento después de clases, su necesidad era mucha, quería tocarlo, quería besarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella se encargaría de que nadie mas le hiciera daño.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba igual de preocupado por su amigo, solo que no tanto por que estuviera deprimido, si no por que las palabras que le había dicho su molestoso amigo en aquella visita le resonaban una y otra vez en su mente… _"Tienes razón Sasuke, estoy maldito, a toda mujer que me acerco… termina muerta"_… sin duda el azabache no era de creer en esas estupideces de maldiciones y esas cosas, pero sabia que algo malo había alrededor de Naruto y tan perseverante como era, lograría descubrir que es.

Inmediatamente después de que sonara el timbre para anunciar el final de clases, Hinata tomo su portafolio y salió a toda prisa, Sasuke, que tenia intención de invitarle un café y proponerle salir con él ese fin de semana, se quedo estupefacto, no esperaba que sus planes se arruinaran sin siquiera habérselo propuesto a la Hyuga, así que con la misma rapidez que Hinata hace unos momentos, el ojinegro salió tras de ella, solo que ya no pudo localizarla, entre la multitud de chicos que salían en ese mismo instante.

-¡Maldicion!- Sasuke profeso su enojo, y tratando de encontrarla, fijo su mirada en varios puntos de las puertas de salida, pero no la pudo hallar.

Se echo su portafolio al hombro e ignorando a las demás chicas que se le acercaban invitándolo a salir, camino rumbo a la casa de su amigo, después de todo, no podía dejarlo solo, no después de lo que le había contado.

A lo lejos escucho una voz familiar que gritaba su nombre, no, no era alguna fanática, de eso estaba seguro, era mas bien una voz un tanto chillona y molesta a sus pobres oídos…

-¡Sasuke, por fin te pude alcanzar!- La chica pelirosa se paro junto a el y recargando las manos en sus rodillas, comenzó a tomar aire y a tranquilizar su respiración.

-Sakura, ¡mph! ¿que haces aquí… no se supone que estabas enferma?- Sasuke solo la miraba de soslayo, en realidad no tenia tiempo para sus molestas conversaciones y chismes.

-Y tu por que crees que no estoy vistiendo el uniforme ¿eh?- El azabache solo rodo los ojos. –Recién me dio de alta el doctor y no pude esperar mas para ir a visitar a Naruto, supe por las noticias lo que sucedió y…- La chica no pudo terminar la frase ya que el llanto ahogo sus palabras, en verdad le dolía que su "amigo" estuviera pasando por esa situación.

-No comiences a llorar Sakura, sabes que odio eso- Después de decir eso, el azabache reanudo su camino y termino diciendo… -Vamos, yo también voy con el Dobe.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Haruno camino junto a su amigo, tratando de sacarle más información de lo que había escuchado en las noticias, pero sin ningún resultado, Sasuke Uchiha no era un chismoso.

-De… déjeme pasar Inuzuka San… po.. por favor, no quiero problemas con usted- Hinata estaba conteniendo toda su furia, sabia que de un solo golpe podría arrojar lejos a ese bastardo que la molestaba, pero habían testigos ya que ese parque, a esas horas estaba lleno de estudiantes y parejitas que salían de clases, así que solo le quedaba fingir como todos los días.

Sin embargo el castaño hacia caso omiso a la petición de la pelinegra, en realidad ella le gustaba y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de seducirla ahora que se encontraba sola.

-Vamos Hinata, sabes que me gustas y se que te gusto, así que ¿por que no vamos a pasear? no se, quizás a tomar un café, al cine…- El Inuzuka la había arrinconado contra una barda que delimitaba la propiedad del parque y había puesto ambas manos recargadas en la pared acorralando a la chica. -… y después, podríamos ir a tu departamento a divertirnos ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con furia, eso había sido el limite, no dejaría que nadie le hablara así, y peor fue cuando el la tomo por ambas muñecas y la beso con fuerza.

Hinata jamás perdonaría eso, ese había sido su primer beso, el cual era de Naruto y no de ese hijo de puta que la estaba tomando por la fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la rabia contenida y en un arranque mordió ferozmente al chico logrando arrancarle el percing que este tenia en su labio, cerro los ojos y aun con el metal en la boca, lo saboreo… el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrió su paladar, era un sabor nuevo y exquisito para ella.

-¡Argh… Maldita, me lo arrancaste!- Kiba estaba a punto de golpearla, pero alguien lo jalo de la camisa por detrás con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

-¡Suéltala maldito!

Hinata abrió rápidamente sus perlados ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, era Sasuke, pero no venia solo, la chica pelirosa estaba junto a el, y por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba muy asustada viendo como Sasuke estaba sobre Kiba golpeándolo una y otra vez en su rostro, se notaba bastante furioso y eso lo reflejaban claramente sus puños que parecía le destrozaría la cara si seguía de esa manera.

-¡Sasuke kun, lo vas a matar, ya déjalo!- Sakura trataba de quitar al ojinegro de encima del castaño, pero parecía imposible, parecía un perro de pelea que, una vez agarrando a su presa, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, eso fascino aun mas a la ojiperla que sin querer, esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver toda esa sangre brotar por la furia de Sasuke.

-¡Hinata por Kami haz algo!- Sakura grito hacia la chica, haciéndola despertar de su trance.

-¡Hai!- Regresando a su cara tierna, aunada a una de "preocupación" trato de separarlos, pero era en vano, Sasuke tiraba golpe tras golpe después de cada insulto que le venia a la mente, no podían detenerlo, Kiba estaba bastante mal herido y casi inconsciente y, si por Hinata fuera, no lo haría, pero tenia que guardar apariencias.

-O… onegai, Sasuke San, déjalo, lo estas lastimando…- Su actuación era estupenda, pues las lagrimas de horror comenzaban a brotar de sus perlados ojos, como si en verdad sintiera lastima por el Inuzuka.

Los golpes se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz…

-Pero Hinata, este desgraciado te…- Sasuke se levanto y miro a la Hyuga con cariño.

No es nada, creo que ya entendió la lección… arigato Sasuke San- Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de su "gratitud" y después miro hacia el chico en el suelo y vio que Sakura lo estaba atendiendo, pero al verlo, sus labios formaron una macabra sonrisa que nadie noto, segundos después, Kiba se marchaba no sin antes haber amenazado a Sasuke con que el ganaría la próxima vez.

El azabache se acerco a Hinata, le pregunto si se encontraba bien a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza, la tomo por los hombros cariñosamente y la abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a ambas chicas, Sasuke jamás era cariñoso con nadie.

-Ejem…- Sakura interrumpió con una sonrisa. - lamento interrumpir chicos, pero yo me voy, los dejo para que platiquen, cuídate Hinata, adiós.

Dicho eso la chica se echo a correr rumbo a la casa del rubio, moría de ganas por alegrarle la tarde contándole lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-Sasuke San… etto… ya puedes soltarme- Hinata estaba molesta con ese abrazo, sentía que se asfixiaba.

Sasuke la soltó de golpe y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –Disculpa, solo quería tranquilizarte un poco.

-Ya estoy bien gracias… por cierto, ¿a donde va Haruno San tan deprisa?

-Va a ver al Dobe de Naruto- Sasuke dio esa información sin saber que eso estaba molestando a la chica frente a el.

Hinata se tenso, apretó su mandíbula de tal forma, que bien pudo haber roto sus dientes por la presión ejercida, pero tratando de relajar sus facciones, pregunto algo que debía saber.

-¿Acaso Haruno san es… es novia de… Naruto kun?- Sus puños apretados con tanta ira reprimida, estaban a punto de sangrar al encajar sus finas uñas en sus palmas, pero la respuesta la tranquilizo de golpe.

-¡Mph! Sakura no es novia del Dobe… pero mejor vayámonos de aquí, ven, te invito un café- Sasuke con una sonrisa que solo con Hinata podía expresar, tomo el portafolio de ella y comenzó a caminar seguido de una no muy feliz Hinata.

En la cafetería ambos pelinegros conversaban muy a su estilo, uno con palabras un poco cortantes y la otra con su típico tartamudeo, toda una pareja feliz para cualquiera que los mirara, pero no, Hinata estaba enojada, sabia que a esas horas la pelirosa se encontraba junto a su rubio y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero al menos la tranquilizaba el echo de que Sasuke le dijera que no eran novios ese par.

Por su parte Sasuke trataba de halagar a Hinata, decirle cosas lindas, quizás un piropo, pero era demasiado, el nunca fue un chico cursi, pero Hinata lo hacia sentir diferente, muy atraído hacia ella y no sabia por que, quizás su dulzura, su timidez, su cara de ángel, todo lo contrario a lo que el era, eran, a perspectiva del azabache como el Ying y el Yang y bien podrían ser felices juntos.

-Mu…muchas gracias Sasuke San, estuvo delicioso el café, pero… ya me tengo que ir… la tarea… tengo que llegar a hacer mi tarea, además que, se esta haciendo noche y me da miedo andar sola por las calles.

La chica se levanto de su asiento y con una pequeña reverencia se dispuso a marcharse, pero una mano la tomo del brazo cariñosamente, cosa que no le molesto en absoluto a la Hyuga contrario a lo que siempre sucedía cuando alguien la jalaba de esa extremidad.

-Te acompaño a tu casa Hinata… y por favor, dime Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke, pero no es necesario, tengo que pasar a visitar a una amiga que esta enferma, es por eso que… que no quiero que se me haga noche, quizás… en otra ocasión- Sasuke sin mas, le sonrió.

-¿Mañana tal vez?

-Ma… mañana es…ta bien, después… de clases Sasuke… kun- Hinata deposito un beso en la mejilla del chico.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero no dejo de sonreír, así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso en los labios muy cariñosamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica, esta le regreso una bella sonrisa y se retiro no sin antes agradecerle nuevamente el que la haya salvado esa tarde.

Cuando iba a una distancia prudente, giro su rostro hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, pero ya no lo miro, así que cambio su cara de alegría por uno de maldad, se limpio la boca con el dorso de su mano quitando todo rastro de aquel beso y tomo su teléfono celular, enviando un mensaje de texto que decía:

"_Te espero en las afueras del bosque de Konoha en media hora, quiero recompensarte, y hare lo que tu me digas… Hinata Hyuga"_

-Lo siento "Sasuke kun" pero tu sirves para mis planes- Dicho esto se fue en dirección a su venganza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En las afueras del bosque de Konoha, se encontraba un chico castaño, recargado en una de las mallas de metal que delimitaban el parque "NO PASAR" o "PROHIBIDO EL PASO" eran los innumerables carteles que inundaban el lugar.

El chico mirando su reloj se encontraba algo inquieto, habían pasado mas de quince minutos después de la hora acordada y nada que aparecía su cita, impaciente giro el rostro buscando, hasta que se encontró a unos cuantos metros lejos de el, aquellos ojos perlas que tanto lo habían obsesionado…

-Valla Hyuga, pensé que te habías arrepentido- Kiba se acerco a la chica y la tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza, cerciorándose de que no se fuera a escapar nuevamente.

-Lo siento Kiba kun, es que pase por mi casa a cambiarme el uniforme, no podía aparecerme aquí con esa ropa- Hinata se zafo de su agarre y con una mano acaricio el rostro del chico, pasando sus frágiles dedos por las múltiples heridas y cortadas que hace unas horas Sasuke le había provocado al Inuzuka.

El chico sintió un dolor en su entrepierna al sentir esa caricia de la chica, pero fue mas su excitación cuando la observo bien y noto lo corta que era su falda, incluso su blusa estaba desabotonado hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, simplemente parecía una prostituta, pero una muy linda a los ojos del chico.

-¡Tu me pagaras lo que hizo ese idiota de Uchiha!- la acerco aun mas a su pecho y rozo sus labios con los de la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto Kiba kun… a eso vine… a recompensar lo que ese desgraciado de Sasuke te hizo- después de eso, Hinata beso apasionadamente al castaño, cosa que lo descoloco por completo, y tan rápido como lo beso, fue como dejo de besarlo, dejándolo a medias.

Kiba quiso seguir saboreando su boca, pero la chica le hizo una seña de que se detuviera…

-Aquí no… hay que entrar al bosque y… para lo que pienso hacerte, es mejor el cobijo de la noche- Ella poso una mano varonil sobre uno de sus pechos con demasiado asco, le repugnaba que ese bastardo la tocara, pero el tenia que pagar por robarle su primer beso, lo haría pagar caro.

-Vamos a tu departamento, o al mío, mis padres no están y quiero que me hagas sentir bien…- Apretando el pecho que tenia en su mano, beso el cuello de la chica y la otra mano la metió bajo la diminuta falda. -…que cures mis heridas con tus besos, quiero hacerte mía de una vez Hinata.

-Entremos Kiba Kun, te aseguro que gritaras por lo que te hare- Cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, Hinata cruzo la malla metálica y una vez del otro lado, se despojo lentamente de su blusa, dejándola en el piso.

El chico sin tardar se metió al bosque y recogió la blusa de la Hyuga, la aspiro, aspiro el dulce aroma a jazmines que desprendía y cuando giro el rostro ya no la diviso, solo se dejaba guiar por su melodiosa voz como un canto de sirenas.

Hinata caminaba a toda prisa, sabia que debía de ser rápida para que nadie sospechara, así que se fue desvistiendo, dejando su ropa regada como indicándole el camino a seguir, lo que no sabia el chico, es que por cada prenda que ella se quitaba, se ponía una mas cómoda para hacer su trabajo.

Ya casi en el corazón de aquel espeso bosque lleno de arboles, Kiba encontró unas braguitas negras, cosa que lo éxito mas, y dejándose llevar por la pasión, se desnudo completamente pensando en que Hinata ya estaría en iguales condiciones, dejando su ropa tirada, llamo a la chica y esta le respondió indicándole su posición, asegurándole que ella lo esperaba ansiosa para que la hiciera suya.

-Hinata quiero que te muestres, quiero verte desnuda bajo la luz de la luna- El Inuzuka estaba excitado, su erección lo demostraba y estaba listo para penetrar en cuanto encontrara a la ojiperla.

-Solo dos pasos mas a tu derecha Kiba kun… solo dos pasos mas- La voz de Hinata sonó tras un árbol, cosa que dejo fluir una sonrisa perversa al chico y dando dos pasos exactamente, se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver, mientras que su pierna era presa de un dolor indescriptible.

-¡ARGHHHH!

Su pierna había caído en una trampa de osos, posicionada estratégicamente para ese juego sádico que Hinata estaba comenzando.

-Calla Kiba Kun… no ves que tus gritos atraen a los osos- Hinata se aparecía tras de un árbol, toda vestida de negro, con guantes en las manos y su cabello recogido en una coleta cubierto por una gorra.

-Ayud… dame Hinata, mi pierna… esta rota- Desnudo y sangrando, Kiba no sabia que su vida estaba por terminar.

Abriendo la mochila que tenia en su hombro, Hinata saco una jeringa llena de un liquido azul, se agacho a la altura del castaño y le susurro al oído…

-Kiba kun, esto es para que te calles…- Dicho esto enterró la aguja en el cuello y sin piedad vacío el liquido azul de la jeringa dentro de la tráquea del chico.

-¡Que… quema… arghhh. Que me hici…siste?- El pobre no sabia si agarrarse la garganta ante el liquido que lo estaba quemando o apretar su pierna para evitar que se desangrara mas rápido, lo único que podía hacer era quejarse, gritar, pero la segunda opción fue desechada cuando esa cosa azul invadió su garganta por completo, destrozándole las cuerdas vocales dejándolo mudo para lo que le quedaba de vida.

Hinata se regodeaba del sufrimiento ajeno, el chico se quería arrancar la piel de la garganta, quería quitarse esa sensación de lava en su interior, pero no podía, y lo que es peor, su pierna se estaba poniendo pálida, la falta de sangre comenzaba a repercutir en el.

-Agghh… ayudmme… Hnataa…- Los sonidos que provenían del chico eran menos que palabras, simples sonidos incoherentes, cosa que alegro aun mas a la Hyuga, ella veía con demasiada tranquilidad como el Inuzuka estiraba una mano hacia ella en señal de suplica, de un poco de humanidad de su parte, pero lo único que consiguió fue una patada en los testículos por parte de su sádica espectadora.

-Ese beso que me robaste era el primero… mi primer beso, y el único que tenía derecho a el, era mi amado Naruto, el es el único que puede besarme y acariciarme…- Ella se acerco a su oído y susurrándole le dijo. –Solo el, y nadie debe meterse entre nosotros… por eso Anko y Shion tuvieron que desaparecer… al igual que tu lo harás… ¡estúpido Kiba!- Fue entonces que, para rematar, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con miel, sabia que si un oso no lo encontraba, los animales salvajes que allí habitaban, olerían la sangre y lo devorarían sin piedad.

El castaño lloraba, el dolor era insoportable, su pierna, su garganta y por ultimo ese golpe en sus partes blandas estaban matándolo, suplicaba con la mirada a la chica por su ayuda, sabia que se estaba vengando de el por haberla tratado así, pero, ¿que acaso no había ya entendido la lección? ¿Merecía ese castigo tan cruel por querer llevarse a la cama a una chica? el sabia que no, pero aun tenia esperanza de que eso acabara pronto, pero al escuchar lo que ella le susurro, su temor invadió mas su mente y lo trajo a la cruel realidad… No era una simple broma… en verdad ella lo estaba matando lentamente.

Después de unas horas, Hinata estaba cansada y con sueño, así que se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a su victima.

-Discúlpame _"Kiba kun", _no puedo quedarme aquí y seguir observando como mueres… esto me aburre ¿sabes? Así que mejor regreso mañana a ver que queda de ti- Tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para no dejar ni una huella, cosa o ropa que la inculpara, recogió todo, agacho su cabeza a la altura de la de Kiba y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lamiendo un poco de miel que tenia embarrada.

-¡Mmmhhhh… grrrtt… ggaagghhh!- Las lágrimas de Kiba resbalaban sin parar por sus mejillas, la desesperación lo inundo al ver que la chica se marchaba, pero, desgraciadamente no pudo hacer nada ya que la madrugada era fría y su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar.

-Te veré en el infierno mi querido Kiba- Fueron las últimas palabras de Hinata antes de alejarse silenciosamente de aquel hermoso bosque.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Hinata y Sasuke habían tenido su cita, el la llevaba amorosamente tomada de la mano y ella le sonreía como pocas veces podía hacerlo.

En su interior estaba aun molesta ya que Naruto tampoco había aparecido por la escuela y Sakura , que ya había asistido nuevamente a clases, se fue inmediatamente después de que estas concluyeron, a visitar nuevamente a Naruto, pero tenia que fingir, había prometido esa cita con Sasuke y no podía retractarse.

Sasuke sin duda la estaba tratando de conquistar y, en cierta forma, eso la beneficiaba en sus planes, así que ella, con su mas dulce timidez, se sonrojaba cada vez que el la abrazaba y la besaba, correspondiendo de vez en vez algún beso del Uchiha.

A lo lejos se miraba un alboroto, en la entrada del bosque de Konoha se observaban patrullas, ambulancias y una camioneta del servicio medico forense, mucha gente curiosa alrededor de una zona acordonada y varios periodistas que sin duda estaban acostumbrándose a ese tipo de cosas en esa ciudad.

-¿Qu… que estará pasando ahí… Sasuke kun?- Con demasiada ingenuidad, Hinata señalo hacia ese lugar.

-No lo se Hinata, será mejor que no vallamos, no quiero que veas ese tipo de cosas- Un sobreprotector Sasuke dudaba si mirar o no, el también quería saber que pasaba ahí, pero sabia que Hinata podía ser muy impresionable.

-Onegai Sasuke kun, pro…prometo que estaré… bien- Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus apacible rostro y Sasuke no le quedo mas remedio que acceder ya que su Hime se lo pedia.

-Esta bien, pero solo un momento- Dicho esto, la tomo de la cintura y ambos fueron hacia el bosque, cuando llegaron, se abrieron camino entre los curiosos y llegaron hasta el frente, en esos momentos, un reportero estaba preguntando a un oficial de la policía por los hechos, a lo que el respondió que habían hallado el cadáver mutilado de un joven, que quizás se había emborrachado dentro del bosque y que al quedarse dormido, los animales salvajes lo devoraron por completo y que solo había quedado su cabeza, parte del cuello y un par de costillas que no pudieron llevarse los carroñeros, de lo demás no había quedado rastro alguno.

Sasuke estaba estupefacto, las palabras del oficial lo habían dejado sin habla, esa era sin duda una muerte horrible, no se quería ni imaginar por lo que paso ese pobre infeliz.

El policía estaba tomando fotografías a lo que había quedado del cuerpo, todo dentro de la camioneta forense y lejos de las miradas de los curiosos para no armar un alboroto, pero para su desgracia, la camioneta se movió por culpa de los insistentes reporteros que querían una nota amarillista y sin mas, la cabeza rodo por el suelo mostrando a los presentes el rostro desfigurado de lo que alguna vez fue Kiba Inuzuka.

-¡Por Kami… es Inuzuka San!- Hinata giro el rostro hacia el pecho de Sasuke tratando de no ver lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke abrazo inmediatamente a Hinata, después se quedo paralizado al ver lo que quedaba del chico que estuvo a punto de matar el día anterior, quería darle una lección, mas no que en verdad muriera, no de esa forma tan horrible.

Hinata podía sentir el fuerte abrazo del Uchiha, tratando de protegerla, más lo que el azabache no sabía, es que lejos de sentir terror, su amada Hime había dibujado una sonrisa de satisfacción en su angelical rostro por que su venganza estaba completa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Bueno, pues aquí esta el final del capitulo…**_

_**La verdad cada vez me da mas miedo esta Hinata, creo que he creado a un monstruo O/O**_

_**Y bueno, para ser honesta, siento que la falta de Kiba no fue tan grande como para que terminara sus días dentro de la panza de un oso XD, pero para la mente desequilibrada de la Hyuga no hay límites, así que, hay que pensar quien será la próxima victima (acepto propuestas n_n)**_

_**En fin, ahora doy paso a los agradecimientos de quienes me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Namikaze Rock: **__Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, besos_

_**yannin: **__Gracias por los ánimos querida yannin, debo decir que no era mi intención ser tan sádica, pero creo que el fic da mucho de si con respecto a eso y que lo compares con las películas de Saw, me da a demostrar que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo también y gracias por leer n_n_

_**-Hyuugita-: **__xd somos dos que seguimos prefiriendo el NaruHina mi querida -Hyuugita- soy fiel fan de esa pareja, pero no puedo evitar poner a Sasuke o a Sakura como los terceros en discordia, creo que se me da eso de hacerlos sufrir ¬¬. Y si, ya lo hicieron ¡WIIIII!... pero creo que no era el modo ¬¬U en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi y que pueda leer otro comenatrio tuyo en este, besos, bye._

_**nathita: **__Si, creo que Anko no merecía morir así, pero ni modos, la demencia de Hina ya esta rebasando limites y con respecto a sobre la siguiente victima, pues creo que ya te respondí eso XD_

_Por cierto, espero que este pequeño SasuHina te haya gustado, aunk habrá un poco mas, no oficial, pero si abra jaja. Tambien pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, pero como ya explique arriba, se me complica en algunos aspectos, pero lo bueno es que esta capitulo ya esta publicado, y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, un beso, ¡SAYO!._

_**Kenniana: **__Lamento haberte decepcionado con la falta de lemon U.U pero no es el momento, ya habrá tiempo en este fic jejeje y también lamento que haya sasuhina en este fic, en serio me disculpo contigo, pero era necesario para lo que tengo en mente, solo pido que no por eso dejes de leer este fic T_T_

_Como un consuelo, te digo y lo sabes mi querida Kenniana, que yo soy de hacer NaruHinas, asi que el SasuHina será solo para mis planes muajajaja… y bueno… con lo del final… es top secret, asi que no puedo revelar nada __**U Gomen (pista: ¿Narusaku? ¡JAMAS EN MIS FICS!)**_

_Te mando un gran abrazo y espero que lo que leíste haya sido de tu agrado, sayo Kenniana chan._

_**natsumi hhr nh: **__Gracias por comentar el capi pasado natsumi, y si, Hinata hara todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para estar siempre junto a su amado rubio, eso ni lo dudes. Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, besos._

_**joaco-kun: **__Jajaja, eso que me dices, si que esta medio raro, mira que ¿enamorarse de una chica como mi Hinata? Jajaja si que debes ser valiente n_n_

_Respondiendo a tus preguntas mi querido Joaco-kun, han pasado exactamente dos meses y medio, casi tres meses desde que entraron al instituto, hasta el capitulo de hoy, esto esta siendo rápido, pero Hina ya tenia perfectamente trazado su plan, así que solo lo esta llevando a cabo, y por la pregunta de que ¿con cuantas mujeres a estado Naruto? Te responderé que solo habrán sido tres, sabemos quienes son dos de ellas, pero la tercera aun no puedo revelar su identidad y bueno, ya todos sabemos que hizo Hinata con Kiba, ahora falta saber que planes tiene para Sasuke, eso ni yo lo se._

_Por cierto, en el final, habrá una sorpresa que hagradara a mas de uno, te lo prometo, gracias por leer y te mando un beso, bye._

_**carlac94: **__Mi queridísima Carla chan, espero que no estés molesta por todo lo que acabas de leer, pero créeme que es necesario para el drama de esta historia, solo te pido que tengas paciencia, Sakura sufrirá, no se como, pero sufrirá y Sasuke… bueno, creo que lo único que puedo decirte es que eso de "el amor duele" tendrá un significado real para el Uchiha._

_Espero contar contigo en el siguiente capi y perdona el retraso en actualizar, sabes que te quiero mucho y te mando un abrazo, besos, ¡matta ne!_

_**LauRaqAngel: **__Muchisimas gracias por todo lo bueno que expresas sobre esta historia mi querida LauRaqAngel, me halaga el echo de que a pesar de ser un poco sádica la historia, no esta siendo desagradable o molesta, y mas gracias por compararla con una buena película de suspenso, me siento súper contenta por lo que me escribes._

_Y bueno, creo que tu si estas conectada conmigo, ya que lo que tu me preguntas, es lo que tengo en mente, pero no se si será definitivo, y con respecto a que si Hina a faltado a clases, te respondo que no lo hace, ya que ella mantiene las apariencias de buena niña y excelente estudiante, así nadie sospechara de ella._

_Bueno, espero me disculpes por la tardanza en la conti, pero pues bueno, ya esta aquí y espero no demorar con el siguiente capi, te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer, sayo!_

_**Hinatita23: **__¡WAAAA! Ame tu comentario mi querida Hinatita23, me da muchísimo gusto que te hayas animado a pasar por esta historia y quiero pedirte que de favor, le agradezcas a tu amigo por recomendarte mi fic, estoy en deuda con el jeje. En parte, debemos la continuación a ti, ya que tu comentario me inspiro para escribir y escribir, y no es que haga de menos los demás comentarios, eso jamás, AMO lo que cada uno me escribe, es solo que, tus palabras sobre mi forma de escribir y todo eso me hicieron reanimar mi espíritu y concentrarme en la conti, ARIGATO por eso n_n_

_Y si, se que las malas criticas son para mejorar, ya lo entendí y creeme que no volveré a caer en depresión por ese tipo de cosas, además que animos como los tuyos son los que me hacen querer seguir con mis historias. Por cierto, mi cumple ya paso, fue el 17 del mes pasado, pero aun asi agradezco tu amabilidad, tu tiempo y tus palabras. Gracias por pasar a leer y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero contar contigo en el siguiente, recibe muchos abrazos, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto, besos, ¡matta ne!_

_**Cielos, podría hacer de esto una costumbre n_n**_

_**Y asi lo hare, a partir de este capi, responderé a todos los reviews que me lleguen, esto me anima a seguir con mas prisa esta historia, asi que pliss, ayuden a alimentar mi alma y déjenme un review… se los agradeceré muchísimo.**_

_**Los ama muchísimo su amiga Oyuky chan, nos leemos en el siguiente, besos y abrazos… ¡matta ne!**_


	6. CAP 5 ESCLAVO

_**Hola, hola, hola mis queridísimos lectores… los extrañe muchísimo T_T**_

_Por fin me pude dar tiempo para escribir y no es que anduviera de vaga, no, es solo que, como me dijo una amiga escritora, todos tenemos una vida detrás del computador y bueno, pues resulta que yo también jeje por lo que __**me conseguí un trabajo**__ y ya no me es muy fácil escribir dado que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible._

_Entre mi trabajo, mi casa y mi marido __**¬¬U**__ me queda poco tiempo para mi y cuando lo tengo, caigo rendida en la noche y no despierto hasta el día siguiente para ir a trabajar, así que esa es mi excusa por tardarme __**(**__es en serio lo del trabajo__**) **_

_Espero que me sepan comprender y que no se desesperen por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, prometo echarle los kilos y escribir en mis ratos libres del trabajo también XD_

_Sin mas que decir, los dejo con este capitulo que esta cargado de __**SasuHina**__ a mas no poder, espero que no me maten las fans NaruHina, pero como siempre digo, __**"es necesario para la trama de esta historia"**__ así que espero su total comprensión a esto que están a punto de leer… __**Nos leemos abajo n_n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CAP.6 **** ····· ESCLAVO ·····**

_-Tengo hambre Hinata chan ¿que hay de comer?-_ En una tranquila tarde de domingo el rubio Namikaze se encontraba mirando el televisor, a su lado se encontraba Hinata acurrucada sobre su regazo igualmente observando el aparato, una película romántica recién había terminado y Naruto no pudiendo contener un minuto mas el ruido proveniente de su estomago, hizo esa pregunta a la chica.

_-Etto…-_ La chica comenzó a sonrojarse y a chocar sus dedos muy graciosamente a los ojos de Naruto. _- En realidad Naruto kun… no prepare nada para comer, lo siento mucho, pero el estar tan tranquila junto a ti, viendo el maratón de películas que presentaron en T.V. me hicieron olvidar la comida… pero… creo que tengo Ramen instantáneo en la alacena, iré a prepararlo ¿te gusta la idea?_

_-¡Genial dattebayo! Sabes que amo el ramen Hina chan-_ Naruto la miro a los ojos y sonrió cual niño que le acaban de ofrecer una bolsa de caramelos entera.

_-¿Lo amas incluso mas que a mi?-_ La Hyuga cambio su rostro dulce por uno serio sin perder contacto visual con esos ojos azules.

La pregunta descoloco a Naruto ya que no esperaba ese cuestionamiento, si la quería, de eso no tenia duda, extrañamente en esos tres meses que había pasado junto a ella, la chica se había sabido meter en su corazón, quizás los primeros días fueron un infierno, pero, pasando las semanas, se dio cuenta de lo atormentada que estaba Hinata y de lo falta de cariño que estaba, al igual que el, pero eso no era suficiente para desplazar a Sakura, ella ocupaba su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo…su todo.

Al ver que Hinata esperaba ansiosa su respuesta, el solo sonrió de forma dulce y la beso cálidamente en los labios.

_-Muero de hambre Hina chan._

En verdad le dolió esa respuesta, no esperaba aquella evasiva, pero por el momento, se conformaba con que la besara por su propia voluntad, lo malo del caso es que ella no era muy paciente.

_-Esta bien, enseguida lo preparo-_ Dicho esto se fue a la cocina dejando solo a Naruto quien, con el control remoto en mano solo pasaba canales en busca de algo bueno e interesante que mirar, pasaron un par de minutos en los que solo apretaba el botón aburrido hasta que, algo llamo poderosamente su atención, abrió completamente los ojos cuando en la pantalla vio su fotografía, rápidamente subió el volumen a un punto prudente para que Hinata no escuchara y puso atención a la pantalla…

"_Por favor si alguien tiene algún dato del paradero de este joven que aparece en sus pantallas, no duden en marcar a la policía, recuerden que cualquier dato proporcionado será de muchísima ayuda para localizar a este joven y tranquilizar a sus seres mas cercanos"_

En esos momentos, el presentador del noticiero giro el asiento a su derecha y la cámara enfoco a una persona sentada junto a el.

"_-Aquí a mi lado se encuentra la novia de dicho joven, la señorita Sakura Haruno, quien en exclusiva aparece por primera vez ante los medios de comunicación para pedir ayuda a todos ustedes queridos televidentes y así encontrar mas rápido a su novio… ¿No es así Señorita Haruno?"_

El anciano reportero acercaba su micrófono a la llorosa ojijade.

"_-Asi es, estoy desesperada, ya son tres largos meses de angustia por no saber nada de Naruto, lo hemos buscado por todas partes sin éxito…"_

Justo en ese momento Sakura rompió en llanto.

Naruto, quien estaba atento a la entrevista miraba a su amada llorar por el, sintiendo su dolor en la mirada jade de ella, su corazón se estremeció y las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse de sus ojos, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al televisor, miro fijamente a la mujer que amaba e instintivamente acaricio la pantalla tratando de sentir la piel de Sakura, sin tener éxito obviamente.

"_-Si alguien sabe de el, o lo ha visto, por favor, den aviso a la policía, cualquier dato es útil en estos momentos, o, si el me esta viendo, quiero decirle que lo extraño muchísimo, deseo abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente…"_

La mirada de Sakura se poso fijamente en la cámara que tenia en frente, cosa que dio efecto como si estuviera mirando a Naruto a través del televisor.

"_Naruto, te necesito, por favor regresa… no olvides que te amo"_

_-Yo también te amo-_ Fue en un susurro casi inaudible aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para que los agudos oídos de Hinata lo escucharan, ella se mantenía debajo del marco de la puerta, se había atrevido a entrar pero sin hacer ruido para no ser descubierta, en sus manos sostenía una charola con ambos recipientes de comida humeantes, estaba estática, como en pausa, había escuchado casi el final de la entrevista, pero lo que mas le dolió fue el saber que Naruto aun no olvidaba a esa molesta chica, si bien ella tenia el cuerpo del chico junto a ella cada noche, tristemente su corazón aun era de Sakura.

Su rabia se acrecentó, Naruto debía ser de ella y de nadie mas, solo ella podía darle el amor que el merecía, nadie y menos Sakura Haruno se lo arrebataría, lo que eso significaba que tenia que hacerla desaparecer… por que desde ese instante la guerra contra la Haruno estaba declarada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La muerte de Kiba paso sin pena ni gloria para los demás, si bien el Inuzuka era un ser humano, no lo era de una forma adecuada y sobre todo de una calidad nada apreciable, por lo tanto, muy pocos lo extrañaban.

La noticia de la muerte del castaño se vio opacada en el colegio por el romance de Hinata y Sasuke al igual que por el regreso del Namikaze ya emparejado con Sakura, noticia que para nada encanto a la ojiperla.

Los días pasaban y la vida seguía su curso, Naruto recobraba rápidamente su carácter alegre e inquieto, todo gracias al amor, apoyo y comprensión de su novia, Sasuke también hacia su parte, por que increíblemente lo defendía de cualquier acusación o simple mención del incidente con la difunta Anko, incluso Hinata se había vuelto menos tímida con el y eso le ayudo mucho al rubio a saber que no lo consideraban un loco asesino.

El tan ansiado fin de semana llego, los alumnos del colegio estaban mas que contentos por que se librarían de los libros al menos el fin de semana, en pocas palabras eran felices, y entre eso felices alumnos estaba Sasuke Uchiha quien, al día siguiente tendría su primera cita formal ya como novio de Hinata, ya que por fin, después de varias invitaciones rechazadas excusándose con cualquier pretexto, por fin había aceptado salir con el.

El azabache sabia que no era para menos su rechazo ya que, lo que fue su primera cita fue un verdadero desastre por que para su desgracia, se encontraron con lo que quedo del cuerpo de Kiba y observaron con sus propios ojos lo horrible que debió ser su muerte, sin contar que Hinata había sufrido un tipo de crisis nerviosa, o al menos eso fue lo que hizo creer la ojiperla a Sasuke, ya que ella quería disfrutar su venganza, correr a su casa y reír a carcajadas por que había un idiota hijo de puta menos en este mundo, quería reír sin parar, reír hasta llorar desconsolada abrazándose a si misma en el mas oscuro rincón de su cuarto como cada vez que había manchado sus manos de sangre.

.

.

.

En su recamara el azabache se encontraba recostado mirando fijamente el techo, pensando en lo que le sucedía cada vez que Hinata estaba cerca suyo, ya pasaba mas de media noche y los nervios que sentía y que por supuesto jamás aceptaría, no le permitían dormir, solo podía pensar en ella y en lo bella que lucia siempre, en esos ojos perlas llenos de inocencia y dulzura y en los cuales amaba verse reflejado como si de un limpio y cristalino espejo se tratasen.

El tan asediado Sasuke Uchiha había caído ante las redes de Hinata Hyuga, el mas perverso ser que jamás pensó que existiría, su propio corazón lo había traicionado condenándolo a un amor maldito que solo terminaría con el ultimo aliento de vida que poseyera… por que solo muerto dejaría de amarla.

.

.

.

En una de las muchas bancas del parque central de Konoha se encontraba impaciente el azabache, esperaba a que su Hime llegara en cualquier momento, pero no había señales de ella, se había retrasado varios minutos y, siendo el tan puntual, odiaba que los demás se retrasaran, pero sin dudarlo un segundo esperaría a su novia quien lo tenía loco, aunque claro, el jamas lo demostraría y menos con cursilerías a las que el Dobe de su amigo estaba acostumbrado con Sakura, las boberías de su amigo estaban sin duda alguna fuera de su jurisdicción, si bien amaba a Hinata, su personalidad no era tan amorosa como la de Naruto, además, el a su manera sabría expresarle día con día a Hinata cuanto la amaba.

-¡Sasuke kun!- Se escucho a lo lejos la melodiosa voz de la ojiperla.

Sasuke como todo un caballero, se levanto de su asiento para esperar la llegada de la chica.

-Disculpa la demora Sasuke kun, me siento apenada- Hinata era una excelente actriz ya que cualquiera que la viera aseguraría que en verdad tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia el azabache, incluso Sasuke quien era demasiado perceptivo, no se daba cuenta de la falta de amor que la chica le tenia por que el amor nublaba su razón.

El Uchiha como toda respuesta tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, cosa que hizo "sonrojar" a la Hyuga e inmediatamente retirar su rostro, no soportaba que la besara y menos de esa forma tan cursi.

-¡Hmp! Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti Hinata, que seas tan inocente y tímida hasta para un beso- El azabache sonrió de medio lado y la abrazo con cariño.

-Disculpa Sasuke kun, es que tu… tu eres mi primer novio y no… no se como debo comportarme- Ella correspondió su abrazo y enterró su rostro en el pecho del chico evitando así otro beso.

-Solo se tu misma por favor, odio a las chicas que fingen ser quien no son solo por agradarme, si supieran que eso es lo que me hace rechazarlas siempre- Una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro, pero tan rápido como llego se fue, y deshaciendo el abrazo, el Uchiha tomo a Hinata de la mano y le pregunto…

-¿A donde deseas ir?

-No lo se Sasuke kun… es… estoy segura que donde tu elijas estará bien- La pelinegra le regalo una dulce sonrisa y aferro su mano a la varonil del chico.

.

.

.

La tarde fue agradable, su primer parada fue el cine dela ciudad, una película de acción fue la elegida por ambos ya que lo romántico no era el fuerte de Sasuke.

Después del cine el azabache llevo a Hinata a una pequeña feria que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, recomendación de Sakura para su primera cita como novios según su femenina perspectiva, recomendación que Sasuke odio en esos momentos, se sentía estúpido por haber caído en la propuesta de su amiga, sin embargo su enfado se fue al observar el rostro emocionado de su adorada Hime.

Las atracciones de aquel lugar eran demasiadas y Hinata se sentía realmente feliz de estar ahí, jamás de pequeña, su padre la había llevado a ella o a su hermanita Hanabi a un lugar como esos, excepto una sola vez cuando ella era aun muy pequeña, su madre aun vivía y su pequeña hermana no había nacido entonces, fue entonces que llego a conocer a una feria y, aunque aquella ocasión apenas si la recordaba debido a su corta edad, no se borraban de su memoria los momentos mágicos que vivió en aquella ocasión, lo feliz que se sentía al caminar de la mando se sus padres, subiéndose una y otra vez al carrusel y a todas las atracciones que le permitían, comiendo algodón de azúcar cortesía de su amada madre.

Sin poder reprimir esos recuerdos tan lindos y a la vez tan dolorosos, una lágrima resbalo inesperadamente por su nívea mejilla, el ojinegro lo noto y con cariño limpio esa lagrima traicionera tomando por sorpresa a la chica.

-Lamento que el haberte traído a este lugar te haya echo recordar momentos no gratos, si gustas podemos marcharnos ahora- Sasuke no sabia absolutamente del pasado de Hinata, sin embargo no hacia falta ser un sabio para darse cuenta que ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, el verla tan feliz y de repente verla llorar sin motivo aparente le hizo suponer que la feria le traía algún doloroso recuerdo o quizás le hacia recordar una tragedia del pasado.

-No Sasuke kun, en verdad me estoy divirtiendo, seria una pena que nos marcháramos en estos momentos- Con un movimiento delicado, poso su delicada mano en la de el chico que estaba limpiando su mejilla, lo que había dicho era real, sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras, no quería marcharse de ese lugar por que de verdad la estaba pasando muy bien.

-Sera como tu quieras Hinata, tu ordena que yo obedeceré sin dudar- Dicho esto paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica y reanudo su andar rumbo al tiro al blanco.

-Gracias Sasuke- La Hyuga camino junto al azabache rodeándolo por la cintura.

.

.

.

Sasuke al ser tan bueno en el tiro al blanco gano un hermoso peluche en forma de Zorro que Hinata eligió de entre una gran variedad de figuras, era de un extraño color naranja con ligeros tonos café, no sabia por que, pero le había llamado la atención desde que lo vio, cosa que no agrado mucho a Sasuke ya que ese Zorro se parecía de alguna extraña manera a su mejor amigo.

Sin siquiera percatarse de la molestia de su acompañante, Hinata abrazo como niña pequeña aquel muñeco de peluche, después giro su rostro hacia Sasuke y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Sasuke kun, es hermoso, nunca nadie me había regalado algo tan lindo… etto… en verdad gracias- A partir de ese momento Hinata tenia en otro concepto a Sasuke, quizá era el lindo momento que estaba viviendo lo que la hizo pensar así, pero no importaba, ahora, y, extrañamente no pensaba solo en Naruto como lo hacia cada día de su vida, también estaba pensando en si misma y ¿por que no? En aquel chico que estaba con ella

La molestia del ojinegro se esfumo al observar esa sonrisa que lograba desarmarlo por completo, y, a pesar de haberse prometido jamás ser tan cursi como si amigo, no pudo evitar besarla con mucho amor susurrándole unas palabras que jamás pensó saldrían de su boca.

-Te amo Hinata, por favor… nunca me dejes- Al separarse de ella, la miro a los ojos, esos bellos ojos que lo hechizaban.

-Etto… yo… ¿podríamos ir a sentarnos Sasuke kun? estoy muy cansada de tanto caminar- Su mente le reclamaba el sentirse nerviosa ante tales palabras que se suponía no deberían afectarle en absoluto, pero no pudo evitarlo, algo en ella se removió al escuchar a Sasuke declararle su amor. Sin embargo no tenia una respuesta para eso y sin responder se fue por la tangente diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Esta bien Hinata, creo que esos zapatos deben ser bastante molestos para caminar ¿no?- Sin duda el azabache sintió la evasiva, pero no estaba molesto, después de todo ella le había dicho que el era el primer novio que tenia y que por esa razón no sabia como comportarse, así que solo le daría tiempo para acostumbrarse a esas palabras por que seguramente se las diría muy seguido.

-Mira, vallamos a esa cafetería que esta por allá- Sasuke señalo un pequeño local que se encontraba cerca, tomo caballerosamente su mano y a paso lento se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Ese lugar era bastante extraño, tenia un toque demasiado místico para ser una simple cafetería, incluso varias chicas vestidas de gitanas atendían a los pocos clientes que se encontraban en el lugar, Inmediatamente fueron recibidos por una mujer mayor quien los llevo a una diminuta mesa, bastante baja por cierto rodeada de cómodos cojines que fungían como asientos y en los cuales se acomodaron la joven pareja.

-Bienvenidos a "La fuerza del destino" ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar- La anciana miraba insistentemente a Hinata, algo en ella llamaba poderosamente su atención.

-Dos cafés por favor- Sasuke noto la mirada curiosa de la anciana y pensó que quizás el extraño color de ojos de su novia había provocado esa reacción tan desagradable en la señora.

-En un momento tendrán su orden jóvenes- Y sin decir mas la mujer se marcho dejándolos solos.

Hinata al sentir aquella senil mirada se inquieto un poco, sentía como si esa mujer hubiera desnudado su alma, motivo por el cual había bajado la mirada hacia su regazo.

-No le des importancia, esa mujer es rara, quizás solo envidia tus hermosos ojos - El azabache tomo una de las femeninas manos y la puso entre las suyas provocando que Hinata lo mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Sasuke kun… etto… estoy bien, de verdad.

La anciana regreso con un par de tazas de café y las deposito en la mesita junto con unas galletas que se notaban eran echas en casa. –Aquí tienen su orden muchachos.

Sin embargo la mujer seguía con la mirada clavada sobre la chica, se notaba que quería decir algo, pero nada salió de sus arrugados labios; Sasuke por su parte harto de esa anciana, que solo ponía incomoda a su Hime, miro a la señora molesto.

-Eso es todo, ya se puede ir- La actitud del chico había sido grosera, pero no seguiría soportando que Hinata se sintiera incomoda gracias a esa vieja mujer.

-Con su permiso jóvenes- La mujer al sentirse descubierta se retiro.

-¡Hmp! Que mujer tan molesta- Si bien Sasuke no pretendía ser grosero en un principio, la mujer lo había sacado de sus cabales, así que mejor se concentro en beber su café y tomar una galleta de la bandeja que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Gracias por la bonita tarde Sasuke, me la pase muy bien- La ojiplata agradeció sinceramente a su acompañante regalándole un beso en la mejilla, después al igual que su acompañante hace unos momentos, ella también sorbió un poco del caliente liquido y después degusto una de las graciosas galletas.

-Me alegra saber que disfrutaste el paseo Hinata… por que a mi, tu compañía me hizo disfrutar de este lugar- Tomo otra galleta y se la llevo a la boca.

-¿Acaso no te gustan las ferias Sasuke kun?- En realidad la respuesta del ojinegro le importaba menos que nada, pero quiso ser cortes por las atenciones que el había tenido para con ella en todo el día.

-¡Hmp! En realidad las odio, mi padre siempre me hizo creer que esto era para gente tonta e infantil, pero ahora, me doy cuenta que con la compañía adecuada puede ser un paseo grato- Noto la mirada de Hinata sobre el y dio otro sorbo de café.

-Tu padre debió ser un hombre muy estricto ¿verdad?- La pregunta salió sola de sus labios, quizás por que en ese aspecto se sentía identificada con el chico.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca de disgusto y deposito su mirada sobre la taza casi vacía de café que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-Mi padre siempre fue un desgraciado hijo de puta…- Dio un profundo suspiro y prosiguió. –Esto solo se lo he contado al Dobe de Naruto por que no me interesa que nadie mas me tenga lastima por mi pasado, pero ahora, tú eres mi novia y creo justo que sepas algo más de mí.

-Agradezco la confianza Sasuke kun, pero, si te duele no tienes por que recordar- Hinata se sintió incomoda, mas que por escuchar aquel relato, era por no querer revivir sus propios demonios, no deseaba saber cuan infeliz fue el azabache en su infancia al igual que lo fue ella, por que sentiría una conexión mas con el y no quería, para ella solo debía existir Naruto Uzumaki y nadie mas.

-Tienes razón Hinata, creo que ese tema podemos hablarlo después, no quiero arruinarte la noche.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que terminaron sus bebidas, pero había algo que aun seguía incomodando a Hinata y Sasuke, la anciana desde la cocina no les quitaba la vista de encima, pareciera como si estuviera pendiente de toda su conversación y de cada movimiento que hacían.

Mas que harto de la situación, Sasuke llamo a una de las chicas que atendían y le pidió la cuenta con la esperanza de que la vieja mujer no se volviera a aparecer frente a ellos, la chica le sonrió como si hubiera visto al mas guapo hombre sobre la tierra y gustosa se fue a la caja a pedir la cuenta y, cuando le fue entregada la nota, le fue arrebatada de las manos por la señora que los había atendido primero y sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia ellos, dejando a la jovencita con una mueca de fastidio y al mismo tiempo de frustración por no poder hablar nuevamente con el apuesto chico.

-Su cuenta jóvenes- La mujer extendió el papel a Sasuke y este la tomo con molestia, una vez que tuvo sus arrugadas manos libres, tomo ambas tazas de café y observo los residuos de estas con tanto interés, como si estuviera observando el mas rico tesoro.

-¿Qué rayos hace vieja loca?- Sasuke por instinto jalo hacia el a Hinata como si la tratara de proteger de alguna locura de la anciana.

-Solo leo sus cafés… digamos que es una cortesía de…- La cara de la mujer se volvió un gesto de terror al observar el recipiente que había ocupado la chica y sin poder evitarlo, ambas tazas cayeron al piso haciéndose añicos seguido de una exclamación de la anciana mujer.

El ruido que provoco la porcelana al chocar contra el suelo hizo voltear hacia ese lugar a los demás clientes que, no muy preocupados, regresaron a sus conversaciones personales, contrario a Sasuke y Hinata quienes la miraban entre enfadados y sorprendidos.

La señora levanto la vista del suelo donde yacían los recipientes ahora rotos y, mirando con demasiada atención a Sasuke, se acerco a el y le tomo una mano, el azabache estaba tan sorprendido que no opuso resistencia cuando la mujer se acerco a su rostro quedando solo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y le dijo algo que lo dejo contrariado.

-Ten mucho cuidado hijo, la maldad se esconde tras un rostro angelical… y si te dejas llevar por ese Ángel, no tendrás un buen final- Se alejo del chico y lo soltó, girándose para observar a Hinata quien la miraba con coraje.

-Sasuke kun, vayámonos de aquí… por favor- Hinata tomo a Sasuke del brazo y lo jalo hacia la salida, cosa a la que el azabache accedió, pero antes de salir la anciana tomo fuertemente a la chica del brazo y le susurro en su oído.

-Tú eres el demonio reencarnado niña- Después de decir eso, la anciana retomo su rostro apacible y se fue a la cocina nuevamente dejando ahora a Hinata pensando las palabras molestas de la vieja mujer.

.

.

.

El frio comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, la luna se hacia mas grande en el cielo, el viento soplaba sin piedad haciendo que ese lugar tan iluminado y feliz, se fuera vaciando poco a poco debido al mal clima que comenzaba a sentirse, sin embargo habían unos cuantos aventurados que se quedaban a recorrer todo el lugar hasta lo ultimo, entre esas personas estaban Hinata y Sasuke, que, tratando de olvidar las excentricidades y locuras de la gitana, recorrieron mas atracciones, pero no estaban solos, tanto el azabache como la pelinegra se habían dado cuenta que esa mujer los seguía como si de su sombra se tratase, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo fingían no verla.

-Sasuke kun, disculpa, pero… necesito ir al tocador- Hinata se acomodaba sus finos guantes de cuero que siempre llevaba consigo, a nadie le parecía extraño pues hacia bastante frio y cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una chica mas que sucumbía ante las inclemencias del tiempo, cosa que Sasuke pensó también.

-Ve, aquí te espero- Fue su única respuesta, estaba cansado, había sido un día largo, pero un buen día al fin, miro alejarse rumbo a los sanitarios a su novia, y, cuando se le perdió de vista, giro su rostro molesto hacia su derecha y camino hacia un punto indefinido.

Lo que no sabia el azabache es que Hinata no había siquiera entrado al baño, mas bien se había ido hacia un callejón que por la hora ya se encontraba despejado, sabia que podía ser descubierta, pero estaba harta y tenia que acabar de una vez por todas con esa situación.

-¡Sal de ahí maldita vieja!- Hinata se adentro al callejón con un destello en la mirada, sabía bien que esa mujer se encontraba ahí, no había escapatoria.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta chiquilla- La anciana se mostro frente a Hinata quien no sabia si reír o llorar por la estúpida valentía de la mujer.

-¿Que demonios quieres de mi?... ¿acaso no me dejaras en paz?- Hinata caminaba a paso lento hacia la mujer, mientras sonreía perversamente

-Tus demonios vendrán por ti niña, jamás podrás escapar de ellos- La anciana cerro los ojos sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-¡Déjame en paz!- No pudiendo aguantar mas la chica se lanzo sobre la mujer apretando fuertemente su cuello con ambas manos, extrañamente la anciana jamás opuso resistencia, sabia que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para evitarlo.

Los ojos perlas de Hinata estaban abiertos de par en par, sus orbes destellaban maldad pura, su sangre bullía dentro de ella y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo entero mientras una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro.

La anciana poco a poco dejo de respirar, pero, en su último aliento de vida pronuncio algo que Hinata supo en el fondo que era muy cierto.

-Tu amor… no justifica… la sangre que manchan… tus manos- Después de decir esto, la anciana murió, pero Hinata aun seguía apretando el cuello con demasiada furia y como si quisiera borrar esas palabras de su mente, azotaba una y otra vez la cabeza de la inerte mujer sobre el concreto manchándolo de rojo.

-¡Déjame en paz… déjame en paz… déjame en paz!

-¡Hinata!... ¿Qué… haces?

La chica sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando escucho esa voz detrás de ella, sabia que había sido descubierta y seguramente no tendría escapatoria.

-Es…ta muerta- Sasuke miraba a la inerte mujer que yacía sobre el frio concreto, tenia los ojos en blanco y comenzaba a ponerse pálida, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… Hinata era una asesina.

La Hyuga se giro su rostro lentamente hacia Sasuke quien en ese momento despego su oscura mirada del cadáver, para después posarla sobre ella, con cautela se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hinata… ¿que hiciste?... ¡Por Kami Mataste a la gitana!- Contrario a lo que cualquier gente haría, Sasuke camino hacia ella, pero se detuvo de golpe a la mitad de camino al ver que Hinata se acercaba a el.

-¡Sasuke kun!… Gracias al cielo que estas aquí…

En ese preciso momento la Hyuga se echo a los brazos del azabache y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, sin embargo el chico no se movió, ni siquiera correspondió al abrazo, el estado de shock en el que se encontraba no le permitía asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. – Por favor Sasuke kun, créeme… ella me ataco yo solo… ¡solo me defendí!

Hinata estaba histérica, tenia que convencer al chico a toda costa de su supuesta inocencia y, apretando mas su cuerpo al el, siguió defendiéndose. -¡Tu viste como me acosaba, quería matarme Sasuke!… por favor créeme.

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo quería proteger a su novia, una difícil decisión; ayudarle y ser cómplice de asesinato o, denunciarla y perderla para siempre… _**"Ten mucho cuidado hijo, la maldad se esconde tras un rostro angelical…"**_ La voz de la anciana resonó dentro de su cabeza sin piedad una y otra vez.

-Yo… lo siento Hinata, no puedo ayudarte- Trato de huir de ese lugar, pero Hinata se lo impidió tomando el varonil rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarla.

-No me abandones Sasuke, tu, dijiste que me amabas… ¿acaso eran mentira tus palabras?- Después de decir eso Hinata lo beso con demandante pasión introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del azabache tomándolo por sorpresa… de a poco, el chico fue correspondiendo hasta sentir que le faltaba el oxigeno, aquel beso era tan excitante que las caricias hicieron acto de presencia por parte de ambos chicos, la situación se torno tan erótica que casi estaban haciendo el amor frente al cadáver.

La entrepierna del Uchiha comenzaba a dolerle, su miembro exigía formar parte de la diversión, así que, se separo bruscamente de la chica. -Te amo Hinata, ¡jamás t dejare! Y, si tu me lo permites, seré tu esclavo el resto de mis días- Sasuke la miro a los ojos seriamente, para después volver a besarla de forma brusca y ansiosa.

-Vamos a tu departamento Sasuke kun- Hinata sonrió , por fin lo había convencido y el saberlo su ferviente esclavo la éxito mas, estaba dispuesta a todo y sin dudar un poco jugaría todas sus cartas para que jamás la separaran de Naruto Namikaze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Wow, el mismo numero de reviews que en el capitulo anterior __**n_n**_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, no saben cuanto los amo por acompañarme en este fic._

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado ya que lo hice con muchísimo cariño pensando en ustedes._

_Sin mas, pasemos a los reviews…_

… …

**hina4ever:** _Jajaja, gomen por haberte ilusionado amiga, pero lamentablemente solo fue un sueño de Naruto causado por sus ansias de querer escapar, pero en este capi como habrás leído, ya no vive un infierno al lado de Hinata, creo que esto cada vez se torna mas extraño ¿no t parece?_

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta, esta victima no tenia ni siquiera nombre en el capitulo, pero fue como una basura en el ojo para Hinata, por lo que tuvo que deshacerse de ella, creo que su capacidad de tolerancia esta disminuyendo drásticamente XD_

_Ojala y te haya gustado este capitulo y bueno, me disculpo si demore en poner la conti, pero eso ya lo explique arriba, solo espero su comprensión. Un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos, bye amiga._

**nathita****:** _Ohayo nathita, gracias por pasar, y sabes, en realidad no se que significa eso de Jachinista n_nU pero supongo que no es nada bueno o si? Espero que me lo puedas aclara jeje._

_Con respecto a lo de Sasuke, no te puedo adelantar nada ya que seria dar spoiler y no quiero que se pierda la sorpresa (la única que sabe el verdadero desenlace de esta historia es Antifashion19 y yo, asi que tortúrenla a ella a ver si les suelta algo jajaja) y bueno, Karin no estaba contemplada en mis planes, pero mi hijo masdrako me recomendó ponerla en la trama, asi que si tu lo pides y mi hijo también, entonces estará en este fic, aunk no puedo prometerte que salga bien librada de este fic muajajaja. Por cierto, Shikamaru no saldrá en esta historia, espero que en la siguiente que escriba, lo pueda poner y asi complacer tu petición jajaja. _

_Gracias por el review y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu completo agrado, un beso, cuídate, bye._

**yannin**_**:**__ Un gusto encontrarme de nueva cuenta un review tuyo yannin, mil gracias por eso._

_Si recuerdo esa tortura que dices, era bastante horrible ser devorado poco a poco y, asi como tu dices, preferiría ser comida rápidamente por un oso, que morir lenta y dolorosamente por hormigas carnívoras… ¡que miedo!_

_Pues aki ya tienes el nuevo capi, espero que haya llenado tus expectativas y que me haya quedado bien, espero saber tu opinión en un review n_n_

_Besos, abrazos y muchos corazoncitos de caramelo jajaja bye, bye._

**BloodEdge****:** _Hola mi querido BloodEdge! Asi que tu fuiste quien recomendó este fic? Déjame decirte que agradezco de corazón que tomes en cuenta esta historia para recomendarla, muchísimas gracias por ese detallazo._

_Y bueno, regresando a la historia, Sabia que nadie se esperaba que Kiba fuera el siguiente en la lista dado que todas las victimas habían sido mujeres, pero ya ves, cambio de opinión como de ropa (todos los dias) espero que estos cambios hayan sido para mejorar la Historia, si es asi (o si no lo es) agradecería que me lo comentaras en muuuuy gratificante review n_n_

_Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo y que lo sigas recomendando XD… te dejo todo mi cariño y mis mejores deseos, cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente, chao. P.D. Gracias por la recomendación de la próxima victima, la tendre en cuenta._

**LauRaqAngel****:** _Hola mi querida LauRaqAngel, gracias por el animo de tu coemntario, en serio que reviews como los tuyos me recuerdan que vale la pena seguir escribiendo para entretenerlos un poco._

_¿Sabes? Sakura definitivamente tendrá un final inesperado, pero, como ya dije hace un momento, no puedo adelantar nada pues arruinaría la sorpresa, asi que tendras que esperar y confiar en mi para darle una lección a Sakura muajajjaaja._

_Agradezco tu porpuesta de como debe morir la pelirosita frente de marquesina jajaja, creeme que ya estoy maquilando esa escena._

_Espero contar contigo en el siguiente capitulo, muchísimas gracias por el review, pero sobre todo, gracias por seguir conmigo… te mando un super abrazo junto con mis mejores vibras del mundo, sayo._

**Namikaze Rock:** _Hola amigo, muchas gracias por dejar tu review como siempre después de cada capitulo, el día que no comentes, me pondré a llorar je._

_¿sabes? No eres el primero que me dice eso de que cuando leen mis capítulos les viene a la mente la película de Saw, lo mas gracioso de todo esto, es que yo jamas he visto una película de esas, me revuelve el estomago ver tanta sangre, ¿eso si que es raro no lo crees?_

_Me despido agradeciendo nuevamente tu review, espero que este capi haya sido de tu gusto y que no te haya defraudado, un beso de mi parte, bye amigo._

**Hinatita23:** _OK, gracias por considerarme tu amiga Hina-chan, y pues, no agradezcas nada, al contrario, yo t agradezco mucho por tus lindos reviews, me animan muchísimo y de antemano te digo que acepto tu invitacion de leer tus fics (si es que algún dia revive DZ) _

_Aunque no creas, tampoco soy muy SasuHina, pero no se por que extraña razón mis fics siempre llevan un poco de esa pareja, espero que eso no provoque que dejes de leer…_

_Ojala que también este capi te haya gustado mucho, además que lo hice un poquis mas largo para compensar la tardanza, sin mas me despido, cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el capi que sigue, besos ¡sayo!_

_-Hyuugita-: ¿Verdad que si da miedo esta Hinata? Aunque no lo creas a mi también me da miedo el monstruo que he creado, pero dudo que cambien mi querida Hyuugita, lo dudo mucho._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capi, ojala que lo que leíste haya sido de tu total agrado, que la suerte te acompañe, te mando un abrazote y un beso con cariño, chao._

**joaco-kun: **_Hola Joaco kun, jajaja tu eres el tercero que me lo pregunta, y pues tienes razón, no me gustan esas películas, no entiendo de donde saco este tipo de ideas jajaja._

_Y Bueno, tienes razón al decir que uno nunca sabe cuando estará tratando con un psicópata, aunque Kiba se paso de la raya al querer forzar a Hina, siento que no era del todo malo, mas bien solo estaba enamorado._

_Y con respecto a lo de las mujeres que mato y matara Hina, olvídalo, mi loca cabeza me hizo matar a la gitana y esta pensando en mas victimas, asi que ya cambio un poco la historia a como la tenia planeada, espero no te moleste n_n_

_Te mando un beso con mi agradecimiento sincero por seguir leyendo esta loca idea, cuídate mucho y nos leemos en el capitulo siguiente ¡matta ne!_

**Naatitha**** : **_Naatitha, bienvenida seas a esta traumante historia, solo espero que no tenga que pagar un terapeuta después de que termines de leer esta historia XD_

_Como habrás leído, la victima fue una pobre anciana que se topo con la Hyuga… que descanse en paz jajaja_

_Ojala que en el siguiente capitulo también cuente contigo, así me inspiro mas fácil jeje, recibe mis mejores vibras y mi cariño incondicional, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto, besos, bye._

… …

_Pues hasta aquí llego yo, ya tengo sueñito y no se que mas escribir XD_

_Solo decirles que amo sus reviews y que si me dejan alguno por que les gusto, o no, este capitulo, estaré muy feliz y agradecida._

_Cuídense muchísimo en esta época de lluvias, no se vayan a resfriar, no es nada grato estar moqueando a cada rato… lo digo por experiencia jajaja._

_Les dejo muchos besos, muchos abrazos y mi amor entero… nos leemos lo mas pronto que pueda __**¡matta ne!**_


	7. CAP 6 CELOS

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de mi buen amigo Kishimoto, la idea para la historia es únicamente mía y de mi retorcida y sádica mente muajaja.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CAP. 7 ****····· CELOS ·····**

**.**

**.**

.

–Muchas gracias Señorita Haruno, esperemos que con esta entrevista, mucha gente pueda colaborar con algún dato sobre su novio– El viejo reportero le extendió su mano a la pelirosa en forma de despedida y se retiró del lugar.

Ino, quien había acompañado a su amiga a la televisora se acerco a ella.

Desde la desaparición de Naruto, no la había dejado sola ni un minuto, sabia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo su amiga por esa situación, incluso se había pasado noches enteras consolándola, dándole ánimos, pero hasta la fecha eso no había servido de nada, Sakura cada día se notaba mas delgada, mas frágil y con menos brillo en su mirada.

Le dolía ver que su amiga se estaba apagando poco a poco.

–Vamos frentona, tenemos que regresar a tu casa, tu mamá dijo claramente que debías regresar en cuanto esto terminara– Echando su brazo en los hombros de su amiga la condujo hasta la salida.

–Por favor Ino, sólo déjame quedarme un par de minutos mas, quizás alguien llame para dar datos de Naruto– Su mirada llorosa demostraba el triste estado en el que también se encontraba su alma.

La rubia dudó por un momento, quería acceder a la petición de su amiga, pero al verla tan demacrada sabía que no le haría nada bien a su salud.

–Lo siento Sakura, será mejor que descanses, recuerda que prometieron llamarte si había noticias de Naruto, no vale la pena que esperes aquí pudiendo estar muy cómoda en tu camita.

Guiñándole un ojo la rubia siguió el camino a la salida con su amiga junto a ella.

El largo camino a casa de Sakura fue en silencio, Ino no sabia de que podría hacerle conversar, el clima en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba a la Haruno y ni hablar de sus nuevas conquistas ya que seria cruel de su parte restregarle a su nuevo novio cuando su amiga estaba pasando por esos momentos tan difíciles, así que simplemente manejó en completo mutismo.

Una vez arribando a casa de los Haruno, Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojijade, esta se recostó sobre su cama mientras que la rubia la cobijó con un cobertor ya que Sakura temblaba como una frágil hoja.

–Saku… creo que debemos hablar– Ino se sentó junto a ella en la orilla de la cama.

– ¿Sobre que Ino? – Sakura parecía perdida, su mirada no estaba sobre su amiga, más bien miraba como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar a través de su ventana _"Otro día mas que pasaba sin saber nada de Naruto"_ pensó.

–Sobre la posibilidad de que Naruto este… tú sabes… muerto– La Yamanaka agachó su mirada avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir.

Sabía muy bien que era cruel de su parte plantearle esa posibilidad a su amiga ¡pero por Kami! tenían que ser realistas y darle cabida a esa posibilidad, tres largos meses habían pasado desde que Naruto había desaparecido sin dejar huella, la policía no tenia ninguna pista de su paradero y al no recibir alguna llamada exigiendo un rescate el secuestro estaba automáticamente descartado, solo quedaba la posibilidad de que el cuerpo de Naruto apareciera en cualquier momento sin vida, quizás a causa de una venganza o algo por el estilo y tenia miedo que si eso sucedía su amiga enloqueciera de dolor.

Así que mejor decirle las cosas tal como podrían ser aunque le doliera en esos momentos. A Ino le pareció que prepararla para esos casos era lo mejor.

–Quiero estar sola Ino– Fue la única respuesta de Sakura.

–Por favor Saku, debes de pensar que…

–¡No quiero pensar nada!... Solo quiero dormir, esperar a que un nuevo día comience y tal vez tengamos suerte de encontrarlo– La chica Haruno se giró cubriéndose hasta los hombros con el cobertor.

En un gesto protector la ojiazul acarició los rosados cabellos de su amiga.

–Saku, solo lo digo por que no quiero que sufras mas, debes de pensar que Naruto puede estar muerto, y si es así, debes de estar preparada.

Incorporándose violentamente Sakura aventó la mano de su amiga y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡NARUTO AUN ESTA VIVO, LO SÉ, ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIRLO! – Después de gritar se recostó de forma brusca nuevamente sobre su cama y se tapó completamente hasta la cabeza.

Ino entendió la indirecta y se marchó de la habitación. Volvería al día siguiente para saber como seguía su amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura despertó de golpe, apenas si pudo abrir los ojos a causa de lo hinchados que estaban por tanto llanto. Palpando alrededor de su almohada buscaba con insistencia su celular motivo por el cual despertó tan sobresaltada, este no paraba de sonar y por la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación no lo podía encontrar.

Soltando una maldición al aire por fin pudo encontrarlo debajo de su almohada y sin fijarse en el número contestó rápidamente.

– ¿Diga? – Pero solo el silencio se hizo presente.

Repitiendo varias veces la misma palabra y obteniendo el mismo resultado Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, solo escuchaba una respiración del otro lado de la línea, sentía su corazón latir mas aceleradamente a cada segundo que transcurría y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar pronunció el nombre de su novio.

–Naruto… ¿Naruto eres tú? – Nadie respondió a su pregunta. –Por favor dime que estas bien… te extraño, ¿Dónde estas? – Algo en su interior sabía que era Naruto quien se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono razón por la cual insistió con las preguntas.

Por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse cuando escucho un ligero "Si" tan imperceptible como un susurro pero que para ella significo mucho. Justo cuando estaba por soltar otra pregunta se interrumpió la llamada.

Tomando el celular con ambas manos Sakura comenzó a llorar de felicidad al saber que Naruto seguía con vida, su corazón se lo decía y el no podía mentirle.

–Naruto… ¡sabia que estabas vivo!– Echándose de espaldas sobre el colchón, Sakura comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, su rubio estaba vivo, ahora si no se detendría por nada, lo encontraría y lo haría volver a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Sasu…ke!

– ¡Hinata!

La puerta del departamento de Sasuke se había cerrado de un fuerte empujón, la pareja que recién había entrado se devoraba a besos y las manos estaban ocupadas acariciándose sus respectivos cuerpos, las sutilezas como cerrar correctamente la puerta estaban descartadas.

La noche aun era fría afuera, pero en ese departamento se calentaba el ambiente a cada segundo que transcurría.

–Te amo Hinata, eres mía, solo mía.

Hinata no pudo responder de la misma forma que hubiera querido el Uchiha, no lo amaba, en realidad sólo deseaba su cuerpo en esos momentos, deseaba sentirse amada por primera vez en su vida, quería experimentar esos placeres antes de llegar a Naruto, si bien su virginidad sería del azabache, la experiencia vivida seria totalmente para deleitar al Namikaze cuando lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

Sasuke sólo seria un instrumento y nada más.

–Abrázame Sasuke… sólo eso pido– Hinata quien estaba decidida a dejarse llevar por la pasión pidió algo que ni ella misma pensó que necesitara con tanta urgencia.

Sasuke la arropó con sus fuertes brazos, repartiendo besos en cada parte de su rostro una y otra vez.

–Te amo Hime.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, el silencio fue todo lo que se pudo notar pero eso a Sasuke no le importó, la erección que tenía desde hace mucho rato ya comenzaba a ser dolorosa al extremo, no aguantaba mas, quería poseerla al instante y no esperaría por más tiempo.

Con cuidado la separó de aquel abrazo sólo para regresar a besar los labios carnosos de su novia, beso al cual Hinata correspondió de una forma demandante enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras de Sasuke, haciendo presión para juntar aun más sus labios. La lengua juguetona de Hinata se introdujo a la boca de Sasuke, lo que produjo un ligero gemido del azabache.

Sasuke le permitió explorar su boca mientras que él se dedicaba a acariciar aquellos jugosos pechos por sobre el abrigo de Hinata el cual abrió con urgencia para quitárselo de encima, dejándola solamente con el vestido que tenia debajo. Ávidamente y sin dejar de besarla bajó sus manos lentamente por sobre sus caderas posándolas sobre sus muslos cubiertos por la fina tela, subiéndola poco a poco dejando al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas.

De reojo el Uchiha observó aquel espectáculo tan erótico, la piel de Hinata era por todas partes tan blanca como la nieve y eso lo hacia estremecer aun mas.

Por su parte, Hinata sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir que era desnudada lenta y tortuosamente, las grandes manos del Uchiha tocaban con ansias sus piernas recorriéndolas de arriba hacia abajo sin detenerse, de pronto sintió que sus bragas eran arrancadas de un tirón acción que provocó que soltara un gemido escandaloso pero al mismo tiempo sensual a oídos de Sasuke.

– ¿Te gusta?... pídeme mas– la voz de Sasuke era mas ronca a causa de la excitación producida por el gemido de Hinata.

–Quiero mas Sasuke kun… mucho mas– Fue en ese momento que ella sin darse cuenta de lo rápida que había sido dejó desnudo a Sasuke de la parte superior dejando a la vista su bien trabajado torso.

–Tu lo pediste– Sasuke sonrió de manera perversa a Hinata.

La Hyuga abrió sus bellos ojos al sentir como el dedo de aquel chico era introducido en su vagina, inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás pero el azabache con su mano libre la abrazó con fuerza apegándola mas a el evitando así que escapara.

–Me pediste más Hime, así que no huyas de mí.

Captando la idea, Hinata se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar de las embestidas que le daba el azabache, la excitación era mucha ya que podía sentir como estaba empapada, tanto, que ese líquido escurría por sus desnudas piernas.

Sasuke al sentir que Hinata se relajaba la soltó y con su mano libre bajó lentamente los tirantes del vestido de la chica, dejando al descubierto el sujetador que inmediatamente desabrochó dejando libres a ese par de blancos montes, la boca se le hizo agua al verlos, eran mucho mas grandes de lo que se había imaginado y sin dejar de lado su tarea con la entrepierna de Hinata, se lanzo a besar, succionar, masajear y mordisquear los senos de la Hyuuga provocando que la ojiperla gimiera una y otra vez mientras con una mano se aferraba a los cabellos de él y con la otra se sujetaba de la espalda del Uchiha por que sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

–Vamos Hime, mójate para mi, quiero sentir como escurres de placer por mi– El chico le susurró en su oído esas palabras tan eróticas.

– ¡Oh Sasuke!...- La Hyuuga no pudo mas.

Sasuke pudo sentir como el primer orgasmo de Hinata llegaba, lo supo al sentir como se contraían sus paredes vaginales alrededor de su dedo mientras que de ella escurría un líquido caliente y espeso.

Fue entonces que Hinata se dejó caer, las piernas ya no la sostenían por el esfuerzo que había echo, pero los brazos de Sasuke evitaron que cayera, la cargó con un brazo mientras con el otro se desabrochaba el pantalón el cual cayó al piso junto con sus boxers dejando a la vista de Hinata su duro y grueso miembro erecto y listo para formar parte de la diversión.

Sasuke la cargo poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la llevo a la pared más cercana aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y el frio muro.

–Yo… estoy cansada– Hinata jadeaba sin cesar por su primer orgasmo.

–Aun falta lo mejor Hime… es una promesa– Dicho esto, Sasuke tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Hinata, esta aun estaba caliente y mojada lo que le facilito el introducirse de una sola estocada sintiendo como rompía esa barrera que le garantizaba que era él primero en hacer sentir mujer a su Hime, a partir de ese día seria suya y de nadie mas.

Un alarido de dolor por parte de Hinata hizo que Sasuke detuviera su penetración, aunque las uñas de Hinata que eran clavadas en su espalda no ayudaban mucho a ser paciente ya que eso en vez de lastimarlo lo excitaba aun mas.

– ¡Maldición continua! – Hinata al querer sentir en su totalidad a Sasuke le exigió continuar al mismo tiempo que ella empujaba sus caderas hacia la pelvis del chico.

Obedeciendo la orden que Hinata le había gritado, Sasuke comenzó con las duras embestidas, su novia no lloraba de dolor, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba muy excitada. Razón por la cual no fue cauteloso, con rudeza entraba y salía de aquella mujer de piel blanca, deliciosa y con esa mirada tan seductora la cual lo había hechizado.

El sudor resbalaba sobre la piel del Uchiha, el estar cargando a Hinata a pesar de ser muy ligera mientras la penetraba sin descanso era bastante agotador, pero no pensaba detenerse ni un solo momento, quería disfrutar lo mas posible de ese néctar que eran sus labios y disfrutar de ese cuerpo que a partir de esa misma noche le pertenecería por siempre.

Hinata gritaba a todo pulmón deleitándose de la placentera sensación de tener a ese chico dentro suyo, jamás pensó que el fuera un buen amante.

Aferrándose con fuerza de los negros cabellos al grado de jalarlos Hinata se retorcía de placer entre la fría pared y el cuerpo caliente de su amante, sentía todas sus terminaciones nerviosas activarse gracias a la sensación de ser penetrada de esa forma tan ruda.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba por completo, pegó un sonoro gemido de placer. Su orgasmo había llegado.

Sasuke al sentir como las paredes de su novia se contraían alrededor de su miembro no pudo evitar que su orgasmo llegara también derramándose dentro de ella inundándola con su semen.

El azabache la bajó con cuidado ya que estaba exhausto, cuando ella se sintió segura con ambos pies en el piso se recargo en la pared para recuperar el aliento mientras que él se dejó caer pesadamente en la alfombra, su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de así llenar sus pulmones del preciado oxigeno al mismo tiempo que la visión de Hinata frente a él, de pie y totalmente desnuda lo excitaron nuevamente.

Pero la chica tenia planes diferentes, si había disfrutado, incluso quería más, pero no se podía permitir perder la cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha solo era un instrumento en su vida y nada más.

Recogiendo del suelo su ropa, se vistió apresuradamente y dándole un beso en los labios a Sasuke se despidió.

–No te vallas Hime, quédate esta noche conmigo– Sasuke la acuno en sus brazos, pero Hinata se libro de su agarre.

–Lo siento Sasuke kun pero debo llegar a casa, nos veremos en la escuela– Después de decir eso, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dio las gracias.

–Gracias a ti Hinata– Sasuke susurró al viento por que la ojiperla ya se había marchado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lunes llegó y con él un nuevo día de clases.

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban atentos a sus clases, todos menos dos chicos que estaban pensando en su agradable fin de semana, Naruto rememoraba su cita con Sakura, recordaba lo bien que lo habían pasado cuando fueron a tomar un café, después a bailar y por ultimo un lindo paseo por el parque de Konoha, al final se habían besado con mucha pasión llegando hasta las caricias, pero la gente que pasaba junto a ellos les hizo recordar que no era un lugar para ser tan "afectuosos" Sakura se sonrojó y Naruto se puso nervioso.

Seguramente no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se demostraran su amor de una forma mas intima, eso hacia sonreír mas al rubio.

Sasuke por su parte recordaba a aquella anciana, razón por la cual paso en vela toda la noche, recordaba esos ojos en blanco ya sin vida y Hinata apretujando su cuello sin piedad, no podía creer aun que Hinata fuera capaz de asesinar a alguien, ella era tan buena, ¡por Kami lucia como un ángel!... ya no quería recordar eso, quería enterrar en lo mas profundo de su mente aquella imagen mintiéndose a si mismo que la anciana había provocado todo eso.

Además que él había dado su palabra a Hinata de no decir nada, prometió ser su esclavo, su cómplice y sellaron el pacto haciendo el amor desesperadamente, él era un Uchiha y jamás faltaría a su palabra.

–Veo que mi clase no le interesa señor Uchiha, así que le pido que se retire del salón– Yamato sensei lo había pillado distraído y cuando lo llamó un par de veces fue ignorado, razón por la cual se molesto.

– ¡Mhp! – No hubo mas respuesta de parte del azabache, tomó su maleta y salió del lugar.

Naruto y Sakura miraban extrañados lo que acababa de suceder, pero al escuchar al profesor preguntar quien mas se quería unir al Uchiha decidieron prestar atención a la lección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases terminaron y los chicos se marchaban a sus casas, Sakura e Ino discutían sobre una tarea que debían hacer juntas mientras que Naruto conversaba con Hinata sobre el mismo tema que las chicas, los cuatro caminaban juntos rumbo a la salida cuando se toparon con Sasuke recargado en la puerta principal de la escuela, este tenia sus brazos cruzados con la misma actitud fría de siempre.

Naruto sonrió mientras que Hinata se sonrojó, Sakura e Ino sólo se acercaron a él para despedirse dado que tenían que apurarse con el trabajo escolar.

– ¡Te veré esta noche Sakura chan! – Naruto gritó a todo pulmón al ver que Sakura se retiraba.

–Te estaré esperando Naruto, cuídate ¿ok? Cuídamelo mucho Hinata– Guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra Sakura se marchó.

Hinata estaba que hervía de rabia por dentro ¿a que se debía ese comportamiento de ambos? Odiaba saber a la pelirosa cerca de su Naruto y si hubiera podido le arrancaría los ojos en ese momento pero tenía que tranquilizarse y seguir aparentado frente a los dos chicos.

Sasuke no era tonto y se dio perfectamente cuenta de que Hinata se había quedado perpleja por el comportamiento tan cariñoso de sus amigos y fue por eso que la cuestionó.

–Hinata ¿De que tienes que cuidarlo, acaso vas a salir con el Dobe? – Sasuke se acercó a su novia y la abrazo mirando retadoramente a Naruto.

–Ve… veras Sasuke kun, el profesor Yamato…

–Tranquilo Teme, Yamato sensei dejó un trabajo en equipo, pero como a ti te sacó de la clase dijo que estabas reprobado automáticamente en su materia, y bueno, nos toco a Hinata chan y a mi hacer el trabajo juntos– Naruto se rascaba graciosamente la nariz.

–Así es Sasuke kun, pero… dijo que si querías pasar su materia, tendrías que ir a hablar con el después de clases– Hinata alejó de si a Sasuke, no permitiría que el Uchiha mostrara ese tipo de "cariños" frente a su amado rubio.

– ¡Mph! Prefiero reprobar, es un estúpido ese Yamato– Sasuke se dio perfectamente cuenta del sutil desprecio que Hinata le hizo, pero no dijo nada.

–Vamos Teme, es nuestro ultimo año, recuerda que prometimos graduarnos juntos, así que no seas orgulloso y ve a hablar con Yamato sensei– El rubio con su sonrisa tan característica, empujo a su amigo hacia adentro de la escuela.

El Uchiha no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo que había dicho su amigo, era su último año y no quería reprobar así que muy a su pesar acepto ir con su profesor.

– ¡Suéltame Naruto! Puedo ir perfectamente solo sin que me empujes– El azabache se giro molesto donde su amigo se encontraba, pero Hinata se cruzó en su camino y con una sonrisa lo animo a ir.

Sin mas, Sasuke tomó entre sus brazos a Hinata y la beso con mucha pasión, ella intento zafarse pero no pudo ya que el abrazo de Sasuke era muy posesivo.

Naruto se quedo con la boca abierta al mirar esa escena, sabia que ellos estaban saliendo pero no pensó que ya tuvieran ese tipo de confianza entre ellos.

–Cuídate Hinata, te llamo mas tarde– Acariciando su mejilla la beso nuevamente,

–Ha…hai– Fue lo único que pudo responder la chica, por que si se dejaba llevar por el coraje, despotricaría una sarta de groserías al chico frente a ella.

–Y tu Naruto, cuida de mi novia o te las veras conmigo– Sin esperar respuesta de su amigo se marchó dentro de la escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Así que tu y el Teme ya son novios formales eh? – Naruto caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios.

Si bien se sentía un tanto incomodo al estar junto a aquella extraña chica, ahora era mas su incomodidad ya que sabia la relación que tenia con su amigo, además que se notaba lo posesivo que se volvió con ella en solo unos instantes, al menos estaba feliz de que su amigo encontrara por fin a alguien especial, tal como él había conseguido por fin a su adorada Sakura.

–Etto… amm… yo Naruto kun…– La pregunta la había descolocado, no sabia que responderle, si lo afirmaba, sabia que su amado rubio se alejaría de ella, pero si lo negaba, estaba segura de que Naruto le reclamaría a Sasuke por andar diciendo cosas que no eran ciertas.

–Vamos Hinata chan, no te pongas nerviosa, aunque sabes, esos nervios me confirman mis sospechas ¡felicidades! Solo cuida bien del Teme, suele ser frio, pero es buen chico.

Hinata no respondió nada, solo se limito a sonreír de manera dulce a su querido ojiazul.

La investigación que tenían que hacer los condujo hasta las afueras de Konoha dado que la biblioteca del lugar estaba cerrada por reparaciones por lo que fue necesario buscar la información en una pequeña librería a no más de 15 minutos de la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde ya comenzaba a dar paso a los destellos naranjas del ocaso, la noche estaba opacando el cielo por lo que ambos chicos ya habiendo terminado su tarea tuvieron que caminar más a prisa para llegar a sus casas.

–Sabes Hinata chan, aun no puedo creer que estés de novia con el Teme, digo, son tan diferentes que no me los imagino juntos– Naruto se abrazaba a si mismo, el frio comenzaba a calar los huesos y necesitaba entrar en calor.

–No… no hablemos de… Sasuke por favor– Hinata permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, sonrojada por estar tan cerca de su amado.

–Esta bien Hinata chan, pero entonces ¿de que quieres hablar? – El chico giró a verla, pero lo que vino en seguida no lo espero para nada.

– ¡Tengo frio Naruto kun! – Hinata se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con mucho cariño, ella sabia que eso no debería de haberlo hecho de esa manera, pero no pudo resistir ni un momento más sin sentir los fuertes brazos de gran amor.

El chico por su parte no pudo evitar sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, se sentía tan bien que correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento Hinata se paro de puntillas y le robó un fugaz beso que lo hizo retroceder de inmediato soltándola al instante.

– ¿Qué haces Hinata? Yo, tu no…– Pero el rechinido de unas llantas al frenar dejaron inconclusas las palabras del joven Namikaze.

Al brincar alejándose de la chica, no se fijó que había bajado la acera lo suficiente como para estar expuesto a que lo atropellaran.

– ¡Narutooo! – Hinata gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mirar la terrible escena.

Simplemente sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado, a lo lejos escuchó el grito de su compañera y después todo se oscureció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo hizo despertar, abrió pesadamente sus ojos mientras la luz del lugar lo cegó por un instante, sentía la boca reseca y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quiso incorporarse pero un peso sobre él lo hizo regresar a su posición inicial.

Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, observó que lo que le impedía levantarse era el brazo de Hinata aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura.

–¿Qué pasó?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – El rubio apenas si podía coordinar sus pensamientos, aun estaba bajo los últimos efectos de la anestesia.

–Te… te atropellaron Naruto kun, estas en el hospital… por mi culpa– Hinata respondió con los ojos inundados en lagrimas. –Yo, yo no quería… perdóname Naruto kun, fui tan imprudente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata sentía remordimiento de algo, y ese algo era el haber provocado que su Naruto fuera lastimado, eso no podía perdonárselo ya que sus actos imprudentes provocaron todo eso.

–No te preocupes Hinata chan, yo soy fuerte… ¡dattebayo! – Lastimeramente el chico quiso levantar su brazo en alto para decir su tan celebre muletilla pero el dolor en las costillas lo hizo regresar el brazo a su lugar inmediatamente.

Hinata iba a decir algo más pero se vio interrumpida cuando el Doctor irrumpió dentro de la habitación.

–Si que tienes suerte chiquillo, mira que andar cruzando la calle sin fijarte, eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte– Naruto sólo sonrió rascándose tras la cabeza. –Suerte que tu novia estaba contigo para llamar a la ambulancia ¿verdad?

– ¿Novia? – Naruto pregunto un tanto incrédulo al Doctor mirando fijamente donde estaba la chica de ojos perla, mientras ella observaba a la puerta del cuarto.

–Si muchacho, esta chica…– Dijo señalando a Hinata. –dijo ser tu novia cuando lleno el registro para ingresarte.

–Así es Doctor, yo soy su novia– Hinata sonrió dulcemente sin despegar la vista de la puerta,

–Naruto…– Ambos hombres giraron el rostro a la salida y ahí se encontraron a una chica de cabellos rosas con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

– ¡Sakura chan! ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Naruto quien al ver a su amada Sakura se le ilumino la mirada y le extendió rápidamente los brazos como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Hinata se alegraba de haber dicho eso frente a Sakura, sus ojos verdes opacarse por la tristeza de saber que Naruto era suyo la hizo sentir cierto placer, pero sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando vió entrar tras la chica de ojos verdes a Sasuke Uchiha.

–¡Mhp!... así que tu novia ¿no Naruto? – Sasuke se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El doctor al darse cuenta que salía sobrando en ese lugar se marchó no si antes indicarle que ya podía irse a su casa pues sus heridas no habían sido de gravedad.

Una vez que el Galeno salió, Sakura corrió a los brazos de Naruto y lo abrazó ante la cara de molestia que formo la Hyuuga.

–Naruto ¿Estas bien? – Sakura se puso a llorar, la angustia había sido mucha.

–Estoy bien Sakura chan, no te preocupes, pero ¿Cómo supieron? – Naruto tiernamente estaba limpiando las lágrimas de aquellos ojos jades que tanto amaba.

–Chouji vio todo, así que llamo a Sakura por teléfono y como Hinata estaba contigo la acompañe– Sasuke había respondido de una forma bastante fría, mas de lo usual.

–Teme, no te pongas así, sabes que entre Hinata y yo no hay nada, seguro que tuvo que decir eso para que pudieran ingresarme, ya sabes como son los papeleos en los hospitales– Naruto había notado la molestia en su amigo y supuso que había sido por lo que comentó el doctor.

–Si tú lo dices– No diciendo nada mas, se acercó a Hinata y la tomó bruscamente del brazo. – Y como ya te dieron de alta, me llevo a _**mi**_ novia de aquí.

– ¡Suéltame Sasuke! – Hinata trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre, pero el azabache era bastante fuerte.

– ¡Dije nos vamos! – Haciendo más presión en el brazo de la chica, Sasuke la jaló hacia la salida sin que pudiera oponer mayor resistencia.

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron viendo el uno al otro extrañados de la forma en que Sasuke se había portado con Hinata, sabían que su carácter era difícil, pero jamás lo habían visto actuar de esa manera tan salvaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En los pasillos del Hospital se veía a una chica realmente linda ser prácticamente arrastrada por un joven de cabellos azabaches, este lucia furioso mientras que ella trataba vanamente de quitar la mano que aprisionaba su brazo.

–¡Ya suéltame Sasuke!

–¡Cállate Hinata! – Sasuke seguía caminando sin mirar a la chica.

Fue hasta que llegaron a la salida que este la tomó de los hombros y la azotó fuertemente contra la pared, afortunadamente para el Uchiha no había mucha gente transitando por el lugar ya que era bastante tarde.

– ¡¿Qué carajos pasó Hinata? – El Uchiha seguía sobre ella, no la había soltado de su agarre y mientras más minutos pasaban, más presión ejercía sobre los hombros de la chica.

–¡Maldita sea, que me sueltes! – Hinata estaba realmente furiosa, ella no permitiría jamás que un hombre la volviera a lastimar y menos ese que tenia frente a ella, él sólo le estaba trayendo problemas.

Haciendo un rápido movimiento con ambos brazos logró que la soltara pero este inmediatamente la abrazo logrando así bloquear cualquier próximo movimiento suyo.

– ¿Como que su novia?... ¿A que carajos estas jugando Hinata? – Sasuke aproximó su rostro al de la chica, sus ojos reflejaban furia y estaban clavados en ella.

–Eso a ti no te importa, no eres nadie para hablarme así– Hinata estaba exaltada y gritó esas palabras al Uchiha.

– ¡Claro que me importa maldita sea, eres mi novia! ¿O es que acaso lo olvidas? – Ahora era él quien gritaba.

– ¡Tú no eres nada mío así que lárgate y déjame en paz! – La joven de ojos perlas lo miró con desprecio mientras que una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

–Soy quien te hizo gemir la otra noche, quien te hizo su mujer, quien te hizo mojarte una y otra vez con mis caricias– Sasuke susurró en su oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que no estaba fingiendo Uchiha? – Hinata trataba de escapar de ahí, pero al sentir esa lengua traviesa en su oreja la hizo estremecer.

Como toda respuesta el joven azabache la besó con mucha demanda pero al notar que la chica no cedía mordió su labio para que esta abriera su boca cosa que sucedió y aprovechándose de eso metió la lengua probando el dulce sabor de su novia.

Hinata trataba de alejarlo, pero una mano del chico se coló por debajo de su blusa apretujando su pecho fuertemente logrando así que ella soltara un gemido.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

–Sabes que soy el dueño de tu cuerpo Hinata… sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir placer, así que por tu bien espero que te alejes de ese idiota o si no…

– ¿O si no que? – Hinata estaba mas tranquila, el efecto de las caricias del chico estaba mermando su furia.

–Recuerda que sé algo que supongo no quieres que nadie se entere, así que, se obediente y mantente alejada de Naruto y te aseguro que mi boca estará cerrada por siempre mi linda Hime– El joven Uchiha al sentir que la resistencia de la chica disminuyó aprovecho para besarla nuevamente.

La chica maldijo su suerte, sabia que Sasuke era capaz de hundirla si se lo proponía, tenia bastantes argumentos para hacerlo y dado como se había portado en esos últimos minutos con ella lo creyó capaz de denunciarla por asesinato.

–Esta bien Sasuke kun, me alejare de Naruto, pero no es por tu amenaza…– La chica rodeo el cuello del Uchiha acercando su rostro al de él. –es por que en verdad te amo.

–También te amo Hime, y recuerda que eres mía… solamente mía– Después de eso Sasuke la tomo de la mano comenzando a caminar hacia la acera. –Vamos a mi departamento a terminar esta conversación.

–Pero es tarde y…– Hinata no estaba dispuesta a ser usada de esa manera pero no tenia opción.

– ¡Dije que vamos! – Sasuke paró un taxi abordándolo rápidamente junto con su novia.

Seria un sacrificio mas en su lista, todo por el amor de su amado rubio, él valía todos los esfuerzos del mundo, aun si este consistía en acostarse nuevamente con el Uchiha, por mucho que no lo quisiera, la Hyuuga tendría que ceder a sus deseos… al menos hasta poder deshacerse de él.

– – –

* * *

_¿Que puedo decir? Cada vez me va gustando mas esta historia, ese Sasuke si que es posesivo ¿no creen?_

_Realmente esta siendo una terrible molestia para la "pobre" Hinata ¿será que se deshará de él como de los demás que le han estorbado?_

_Ni yo misma lo sé (en realidad si lo sé muajaja) ¿Ustedes que piensan? _

**_Pasemos a mi parte favorita: los reviews._**

**kazuma-yako****:** _Hola y gracias por dejar tu comentario, me da gusto que te animaras a hacerlo y si, la locura sube o baja, pero no se va jajaja. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y permíteme mandarte un abrazo junto con mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo. Un beso y hasta el próximo capi._

**enma-naruhina****: **_Querida amiga, es un gusto saber que la curiosidad te ganó y regresaste a este fic, en lo personal me haces sentir bien con respecto a mi trabajo, mil gracias. Pues ya vez, Hinata ahora esta en problemas ya que Sasuke resultó ser muy celoso y Hinata ya comienza a sospechar que algo hay entre Sakura y Naruto, pero su mente retorcida no le da cabida a esa idea. Únete al club ya que también odio a la tipa esa, en fin, me despido deseándote un feliz y prospero año nuevo, besos, nos leemos pronto, bye,_

**Artemis - Akai yume****:** _¡HIME! Que alegría saber de ti jajaja, Mira que eso de platicar del diario nos hace ya no dejarnos reviews como antes ¿recuerdas los viejos tiempos? *0* Gracias por pasar a leer, y si, se que este fic es por mucho tu favorito y el de tus hermanos también jaja. Gracias por los saludos a Garu. Espero que el capi t haya gustado y si no, pues me dices para mejorar el que sigue ¿ok?_

_Besos y abrazos para mí querida Hime ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y nos leemos en el capi que viene, sayo._

**yannin****:** _¡Hola Yannin chan! Que gusto que aun puedas seguir esta historia. Si he escuchado que la universidad te absorbe, yo no lo se por experiencia propia, pero por que me lo han contado te entiendo. Esa Hinata esta cada vez peor, como dices, mató a esa pobre mujer, pero créeme que sus maldades no acaban aquí, muchas mas situaciones macabras esperan en esta historia, así que ojala la Uni te deje un tiempito para leer. _

_Te mando un abrazo con mucho cariño deseándote un feliz año nuevo lleno de logros y felicidad, te veo en el capi que sigue ¡sayo!_

**natsumi hhr nh****:** _Por supuesto que Hinata da miedo, incluso yo que soy la que escribe me da miedo jajaja. Pero como dices, todo sea por que Naruto este junto a ella siempre, aquí aplica esa frase "A veces se hacen locuras por amor" Pero que locuras tan salvajes hace la linda Hyuuga ¿no crees? _

_Gracias por pasar y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, feliz y prospero año nuevo, abrazos y besos, nos leemos pronto, bye,_

**nathita**_**:**__ ¡Ohayo Nathita! Si, pobre mujer, se topó con el diablo en persona al seguir a Hina, ni modos. Que bien que te gusto el SasuHina ya que en este capitulo hubo mucho mas jaja, solo no se acostumbren, habrá también NaruHina. Mi Naru esta tomándole cariño a Hinata y ni el mismo sabe por que, esperemos que todo salga bien para todo el mundo… o al menos para la linda Hinata n_-_

_Gracias por la información, en realidad no sabia lo que significaba Jashinista, pero ahora que me ilustraste ya lo se. Me despido deseándote un feliz año nuevo, espero que el siguiente capi este listo pronto, un abrazo cariñoso ¡sayo!_

**Hyuugita****:**_ Hola Hyuugita, amo tu entusiasmo en tu comentario, muchas gracias por eso. Pobre mujer, ahora a saber quien será la siguiente victima para eso habrá que esperar. Ojala que la conti haya sido de tu agrado y espero tener mas de tus reviews tan alegres y animados, un beso y un abrazo, Feliz año nuevo, nos leemos pronto._

**Niwa:**_ Ohayo Niwa, muchísimas gracias por el halago, me subes el animo como no tienes idea, muchas gracias._

_Aquí nadie piensa que eres psicópata, o si no todos lo seriamos jajaja, es raro ver como un hombre como Sasuke se deja manipular por una mujer, pero en este capi demostré que aun el gatito mas manso puede sacar las uñas a su amo. Si es la primera vez que dejas un review y es por eso que me da mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho, en serio se te agradece. Espero que el capi te haya gustado y espero que el próximo este pronto. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo y felices fiestas, nos leemor pronto bye, bye._

**joaco-kun:**_ Hola Joaco Kun, pues creo que este capitulo respondió casi a todas tus preguntas y si no es así, me dices por fis jajaja._

_El tiempo que ha pasado son tres meses aproximadamente si haces cuentas te darás idea de que no miento XD Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta loca idea. Te deseo feliz y propsero año nuevo, recibe un abrazo con cariño y espero que el próximo capi este mas rápido que este, besos, ¡matta ne!_

**carlac94****:**_ ¡Amiga Te extraño! Espero que pronto podamos coincidir en el msn y espero darme tiempo para poder leer el final de tu historia T_T gomen, pero quiero tener el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo y después dar el ultimo review como merece toda gran historia._

_Pues que te puedo decir, el amor nos hace tontos y en este caso a Sasuke lo volvió idiota, pero ya sacó las garras el joven, ya se dio cuenta que Hinata va tras Naruto por lo que no piensa perder tan fácilmente contra su amigo. Hinata terminara bien o mal, aun no lo se, pero hay que recordar que no siempre reciben su merecido los malos (ahí te dejo un dato n_n) _

_Espero que este capi te haya gustado y que te haya enredado aun mas jajaja, Te mando un super abrazo Navideño (atrasado) y déjame desearte un Feliz año nuevo lleno de paz y amor. Cuidate mucho amiga y nos leemos en el capi que viene, besos ¡sayo!_

**Silky Heart****:**_ ¡Ohayo! Es un súper gusto que al ser tú nueva en esta pagina sea yo tu escritora NaruHina favorita, créeme que es todo un halago para mi saber que esta historia esta llegando a mucha gente linda como tu, amo lo que hago y comentarios como el tuyo me ponen la piel de gallina de puro orgullo, muchísimas gracias Silky Heart._

_Aun mas orgullo el saber que este fic mereció tu primer review (me dan ganas de llorar del puro gusto) Que bueno que la trama de este fic te llame tanto la atención y si, muchos me han dicho que no hay muchas historias que hablen de este tema, es por eso que quise compartirla con todos ustedes y no que solo quedara en mi cabeza guardada._

_Gracias por tus lindas palabras, créeme que me esforzare aun mas al escribir cada capitulo por que gente linda como tu merece un buen trabajo de mi parte. Gracias Silky Heart._

_Te deseo un Feliz año nuevo lleno de paz, prosperidad y mucho amor con tu familia y amigos, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Tratare de subir pronto el capi que sigue, un beso ¡matta ne!_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí los reviews. **_

_No me queda mas que desearles un muy Feliz año nuevo, que sea prospero, lleno de paz, amor, dicha, salud y las mejores cosas que les puedan desear, cuídenseme mucho y nos leemos el próximo año (jajaja, suena gracioso) Muchos besos, abrazos, dulces y golosinas de su amiga: __**Oyuky chan.**_


	8. CAP 7 PLAN EN MARCHA

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de mi buen amigo Kishimoto, la idea para la historia es únicamente mía y de mi retorcida y sádica mente muajaja.**_

_Nota de autor: Este es el último capitulo que contendrá la "cortinilla" como yo la llamo en donde se cuenta el presente del secuestro de Naruto. El siguiente capitulo será el inicio de la pesadilla del pobre rubio. Dudas o cualquier aclaración por favor hacérmelo saber en un MP ó review gracias._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

– ¡¿Pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza?! –Hinata estaba furiosa y en sus ojos se podía reflejar a la perfección la rabia que la estaba consumiendo en ese preciso momento.

Como un animal enjaulado se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mirando de forma amenazante a Naruto mientras que en su mano apretaba fuertemente su teléfono celular.

–¡Quien te dijo que podías llamar a Sakura!... No te das cuenta que si nos ubica pronto vendrá por ti y te alejara de mi lado –En esos momentos se acercó al chico y lo abrazó fuertemente dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su hombro.

Naruto sólo la miraba estupefacto; el humor tan cambiante que tenia la chica en verdad daba miedo, era bipolar, esquizofrénica, desquiciada y lo peor es que lo estaba comprobando en carne propia.

–Lo siento Hinata… sólo quería saber si ella estaba bien, por lo que vi en el televisor… se veía muy delgada y… –Un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo callar sin terminar la frase volteando su rostro al lado izquierdo.

Quizás si estuviese desatado pudiera haber esquivado el golpe pero, tal como la primera vez en que despertó en ese lugar… se encontraba nuevamente atado a una silla sin poder moverse.

–Ella ya no es nada para ti… debes olvidarla y dejar que sólo yo te ame ¡¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! –Y como si jamás lo hubiera golpeado lo besó apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua tratando de seducirlo pero el chico no respondió a ese beso–. ¡Bien, como quieras, pero no me culpes si a tu amada "Sakurita" le sucede algo por culpa tuya!

Naruto se sorprendió de esas palabras y trató inútilmente de desatarse pensando en todas las cosas que esa loca pudiera hacerle a su novia, trataría de impedirlo a como diera lugar; pero entonces Hinata detuvo su camino en la puerta y observó el aparato celular que aun estaba en su mano.

– ¿En verdad la amas Naruto? –Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios.

– ¡NO!... ya no Hinata chan… ya no la amo, así que ¿por que no la dejamos en paz? Ya no la necesito… de verdad –Todo eso era una maldita locura y el temor a que algo le sucediera a Sakura le hizo negar su amor por ella, lamentablemente Hinata Hyuuga no era tonta.

– ¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! Sólo lo dices para protegerla, pero ya me canse de esa molesta sombra rosa en nuestras vidas y voy a acabar de unas vez por todas con esto –Rápidamente apretó las teclas del teléfono escribiendo un mensaje.

– ¿Qu… que vas a hacer… Hinata chan? –Naruto dejó de forcejear y observó atento lo que la Hyuuga hacia.

–La extrañas ¿no es así, quieres verla?... pues bien ¿Por qué no tener una cita los tres? –Y sin decir nada mas apretó el botón_**"SEND"**_ y se fue dejando a un desesperado Naruto–. Sera divertido.

–¡No Hinata!... déjala en paz por favor… ¡HINATA TE LO RUEGO! –El rubio gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero la chica ya había abandonado la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAP. 8 ****····· PLAN EN MARCHA ·····**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata despertó bastante adolorida, sus brazos los sentía pesados al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se talló los ojos abriéndolos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de un nuevo día.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior; el maldito de Sasuke llevándola a rastras consigo fuera del hospital donde se encontraba su amado Naruto y por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que dejarlo en brazos de la estúpida Haruno.

Al querer incorporarse en la cama sintió un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna como si esta quemara.

Como pudo se sentó en la cama y retiro violentamente las sabanas que la cubrían; estaba desnuda y había pequeñas manchas de sangre por todos lados de la cama, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar lo que había sucedido… había tenido sexo una y otra vez con el Uchiha y lo raro es que a pesar de que en un principio se resistía terminó accediendo; le gustó la forma tan violenta en la que la había penetrado y los actos tan salvajes que habían practicado. Eso la excitó hasta perder la razón.

– ¿Sadomasoquista?... no esta tan mal –Giró su rostro para ver que el azabache aun se encontraba dormido.

El chico se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo y la sabana que lo cubría sólo lo hacia de la cintura para abajo dejando ver en su espalda rastros de sangre seca y varios rasguños que laceraron su piel sin piedad hechos por ella, sonrió una vez mas antes de incorporarse y buscar su ropa por los alrededores de la cama.

Se vestiría rápidamente antes de que el azabache se despertara, tenia que hacer una visita importante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pasó lento se dirigía a la casa de su amado Naruto, si bien recordaba anoche mismo lo dieron de alta por lo que, si estaba en lo correcto ya estaría en su departamento descansando y seguramente siendo cuidado por la estúpida y fastidiosa Sakura. El sólo pensar en ella le hacia sentir nauseas.

A los pocos minutos llegó al departamento del rubio pero se detuvo en el umbral, sus dedos le cosquilleaban, estaba ansiosa de golpear la puerta y entrar a verlo pero las ansias disminuían al pensar que lógicamente Sakura estaría con el rubio y la sola idea le resultaba sumamente desagradable. Dio un profundo suspiro… si quería que su plan funcionara debía tocar de inmediato y ponerse nuevamente esa mascara de dulzura que le salía tan bien.

Un par de golpes fueron suficientes para ser escuchada… la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó con un _"voy enseguida"_ y segundos después ambas estaban frente a frente.

– ¿Hin…ata? –La confusión de la Haruno se vio reflejada en su rostro.

–Buen día Sakura san –La Hyuuga hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su rival–. Vine a… a ver como sigue… Naruto kun.

– ¿Eh?... a si buen día para ti también Hinata, pasa, Naruto ya se encuentra mejor, afortunadamente los medicamentos lo están ayudando muchísimo y gracias a eso pudo dormir sin contratiempos toda la noche– Sakura con un gesto de su mano la invitó a pasar.

–Pa… pasaste toda la… noche con… –Hinata estaba llena de rabia ¿por que es que no podía matarla ahí mismo? Y se obligó a recordar que tenía que ser más precavida con sus movimientos de ahora en adelante, no debía cometer el mismo error que con Sasuke.

–Si– Dijo sonrojándose–. No tenía quien cuidara de él así que me ofrecí.

"_Que ofrecida"_ pensó la Hyuuga, pero se mordió la lengua para no exteriorizar sus pensamientos a lo que se limitó a sonreír de manera dulce.

–Es un alivio que a… Na… Naruto kun no le sucediera algo malo– Dijo Hinata siendo cien por ciento honesta.

–Así es Hinata chan, gracias a Kami que sólo fue un susto.

El transcurso a la habitación del rubio fue en completo silencio, ambas estaban incomodas, Hinata por que quería desaparecer a la mujercita frente a ella pero no lo podía hacer; al menos aun no y Sakura sabia que su compañera de clase sentía "algo" por su novio, o al menos esa impresión le daba.

Al llegar la Haruno abrió la puerta para que su invitada entrara.

–Pasa Hina chan ¡que gusto verte! – La voz de Naruto se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al saberse en la habitación de su amado rubio, era lo que siempre había soñado pero había algo que arruinaba el momento y era la presencia de Haruno, decidió que lo mejor era apegarse al plan y no distraerse con nimiedades después de todo ella sabia que tendría una vida entera para estar junto a su amado Naruto kun.

–O…hayo Naruto kun– Hinata sentía sus mejillas arder al notar que su rubio se encontraba con el torso desnudo y unas cuantas gasas pegadas a sus costillas, sin duda lucia fantástico de esa forma a ojos de la chica.

–Yo, yo iré a preparar un poco de té, pasa Hinata– Sakura confiaba en su novio por lo que no dudó en dejarlo solo con su compañera de clases pese a que ella no era de toda su confianza.

– ¡Espera Sakura san! Yo… solo vine a disculparme– En esos momentos la Hyuuga bajó la mirada y simulando nerviosismo jugueteó con sus dedos chocándolos entre si –. Fue mi culpa lo que le sucedió a Naruto kun, por lo que… vine a pedir su perdón… si yo no lo hubiera be…

– ¡No hay problema Hina chan! –El chico la interrumpió antes de que dijera frente a Sakura la verdadera razón por la que había sucedido todo le percance –. La culpa no es de nadie, simplemente fue un accidente y nada más ¿esta bien?

–Si no te hubiera ¿Qué, Naruto?…– Sakura lo miró con duda.

–Si ella no me hubiera ve… vertido el café encima, si, eso es, es que estaba hirviendo ese café y fue por eso que del susto me baje de la acera sin fijarme– El Namikaze se sintió realmente un genio en esos momentos y no es que quisiera mentirle a su novia pero sabia que Hinata era una chica inocente y que ese beso fue solo un ¿impulso?

–Oh ya veo, pero fue sólo un accidente Hinata chan, no deberías sentirte culpable por eso– Sakura sintió pena por la chica.

Hinata se había sorprendido por la rápida excusa de Naruto, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera para ocultarle a su "noviecita" que se habían besado. Aun con la mirada hacia el piso sonrió con maldad, esa respuesta del chico la ayudaba a su plan.

–Ta… también quería disculparme con Sakura san, no debí decir que era novia de Naruto kun, pe...pero tuve que mentir para que lo ingresaran al hospital… lo lamento mucho– La chica hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa –. Prometo que no volveré a molestarlos.

Después de decirles eso Hinata salió rápidamente del lugar fingiendo una vergüenza que no sentía pero que ayudaba para lo que tenia en mente.

Sakura y Naruto quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica pero más por sus palabras ¿Qué significaba eso de que no volvería a molestarlos?

– ¿Que trató de decirnos? –Sakura estaba apenada, había desconfiado de Hinata y ella sólo trataba de ser amable e incluso le pidió disculpas por el malentendido en el hospital.

–Supongo que el teme tiene algo que ver aquí –Naruto puso semblante serio.

– ¿Sasuke kun?... no te entiendo Naruto ¿por que lo dices? –La Haruno estaba intrigada.

– ¿No recuerdas como ese teme se llevo a Hina chan del hospital?... nunca lo había visto así de celoso.

–Ahora que lo mencionas… yo tampoco la había visto ponerse así, siempre ha sido tan frio con los demás que jamás muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos y verlo así, agresivo y celoso con Hinata en verdad me dio miedo –La chica de ojos jades temía por su amigo.

–Ojala que pronto regrese a la normalidad el Teme.

.

.

.

Tal como Hinata había dicho meses atrás a Sakura y a Naruto ya no volvió a molestarlos, solo se dirigía a ellos para saludarlos cortésmente y nada más. Sasuke estaba mas tranquilo después de ver que Hinata realmente le había obedecido y se había alejado de Naruto tal como se lo había exigido, lamentablemente él también se alejó de sus amigos por que en mas de una ocasión trataron de hacerlo entrar en razón para que no fuera tan posesivo y celoso con Hinata cosa que lo molesto de sobremanera por que ¡demonios, el no era lo que decían! Por esa razón optó por dejar de lado a ese par; sólo con su novia estaba completo y eso le bastaba para estar bien.

La Hyuuga por su parte hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matar a Sasuke y a Sakura, los odiaba, deseaba verlos muertos por que ellos la separaban de su verdadero amor, pero tenia que resistir, sabia que seria imprudente y estúpido desaparecerlos del planeta. Tenia que ser paciente si quería que su plan diera buenos resultados y necesitaba a ese par de idiotas para poder lograrlo.

– ¿Me estas escuchando Hinata?

–Lo siento Sasuke kun, es… estaba distraída, ¿Qué era lo que me decías? –La chica giró a verlo.

–Decía que si quieres salir a cenar fuera –Sasuke la tenia abrazada por sobre los hombros mientras estaban sentados en el sofá mirando televisión en el departamento de él.

–Claro Sasuke kun, lo que tu quieras por mi esta bien –Después de eso lo besó y ambos siguieron mirando el televisor.

Hinata había vuelto a ser la misma chica tímida que siempre se mostró ante los demás y a pesar de que Sasuke sabia muy bien cual era su verdadera personalidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que fingiera timidez, eso en cierto punto lo excitaba muchísimo y se lo demostraba en cada noche de pasión que compartían.

–Por cierto Hinata, tendré que ausentarme un par de días, mi hermano llamó esta mañana y me pidió ir a casa, mi madre esta enferma y me quiere a su lado –El Uchiha no había despegado la vista del aparato televisor.

–Es una pena que tu madre este enferma Sasuke kun, me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo que prepararme para los exámenes finales –La chica parecía en verdad preocupada por su "novio"

–Lo se, y es por eso que me es molesto ir a casa, sobre todo por que te dejare sola pero mi hermano insiste en que tengo que estar con ella y si lo ignoro simplemente no dejara de joderme hasta que le haga caso –En ese momento el chico giró el rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos–. Puedo confiar en ti ¿cierto?

Hinata le acarició el rostro tiernamente y después le dio un suave beso en los labios.

–Sabes que sólo te amo a ti Sasuke kun, me portare bien, lo prometo – Después de eso regresó su mirada al frente y una sonrisa de medio lado se apoderó de su rostro.

Por fin llegaba el momento que tanto había esperado, Sasuke la dejaría sola y finalmente podría llevar a cabo su plan. La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata estaba sola en la cafetería, la hora del almuerzo estaba por concluir y tenia que pensar en una forma rápida de poder deshacerse de la "rosadita" para poder hablar con Naruto a solas, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si la zorra esa no se alejaba de él ni un sólo momento?

El timbre sonó anunciando el regreso a los salones de clase, el tiempo se le había acabado y no pudo pensar en como hablar con su rubio, afortunadamente estaba libre de la presencia del azabache para poder pensar todo lo que resta del día en una buena idea.

De camino a su salón la joven Hyuuga observó que Sakura iba un poco delante de ella acompañada de Ino, ambas riendo de alguna estupidez de chicas superficiales, pero sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño colgante que se asomaba de la bolsa de la pelirosa; ese muñeco en forma de zorro era sin duda el colgante de su celular y fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió una idea.

Apresurando un poco el paso se acercó junto a ellas y fingiendo que alguien más la había empujado chocó contra Sakura logrando que esta se moviera bruscamente junto a su amiga.

–Lo… yo, lo siento Sakura san, no fue mi intención… p- por favor perdóname –En ese momento hizo una reverencia frente a las chicas.

–No te preocupes Hinata, fue un accidente, por favor tranquila, no pasa nada ¿cierto Ino cerda? – La joven de ojos jades le sonreía de manera amistosa mientras codeaba a su amiga para que esta respondiera rápidamente.

– ¿Eh? A si, no te preocupes Hinata– En realidad a la chica rubia le importaba un cuerno la joven de ojos perlas por lo que sólo respondió por inercia.

–Gra… gracias Sakura san, con permiso –Después de eso la chica se fue rápidamente dejado a las dos amigas atrás.

Sin importarle que las clases ya hubieran comenzado la pelinegra corrió rápidamente al baño encerrándose en un cubículo, afortunadamente no había nadie en el lugar por lo que se sintió en total libertad de sacar de entre sus mangas el celular de la Haruno, buscó el nombre de Naruto y sonrió cuando por fin lo halló.

Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir, estaba nerviosa si, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con su plan. Al terminar borró el mensaje y guardo nuevamente el celular entre su manga; después salió para dirigirse a sus clases.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba atento a la clase, sabia que tenia que poner mucha atención si es que quería aprobar todas sus materias y graduarse sin ningún problema además de así tener un buen promedio para ingresar a la universidad pero su atención se vio interrumpida cuando su celular recibió un mensaje, se dio cuenta al sentir la vibración de este así que disimuladamente lo sacó de su bolsillo y sin que el profesor se diera cuenta lo abrió mirando en la pantalla el identificador; _"Sakura chan" _es el nombre que aparecía por lo que sonrió y leyó el contenido de este.

_**Naruto, tengo que decirte algo importante así que necesito que vayas al parque principal, es urgente.**_

_**Por favor no comentes con nadie de esto, es mas borra este mensaje después de que lo **_

_**hayas leído y has como si no supieras nada, no me preguntes acerca de esto al salir **_

_**de clases por que no te responderé y hare como que no se nada, solamente te lo diré**_

_**cuando llegues al lugar que te indiqué.**_

_**Te espero a las ocho de la noche y por favor no faltes; te amo Naruto y no olvides que **_

_**te estaré esperando.**_

El chico miró extrañado hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, pero esta estaba atenta al profesor. Recordando lo que acababa de leer borró el mensaje y guardo su teléfono, en definitiva ya no podría concentrarse en lo que restaba de clases debido a que la duda de lo que su novia quería decirle y el ¿por qué hacia todo esto de manera sospechosa? lo abrumaba.

– ¿Puedo pasar Kakashi sensei?... Lo lamento, pero tuve que ir al baño –Hinata estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que su profesor le diera el acceso.

–Que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Hyuuga, pase y no interrumpa más la clase que distrae a sus compañeros –El profesor se giró y siguió con la clase sin tomar mayor atención a la chica.

–Gr… gracias sensei –Hinata caminó hacia su lugar.

Hábilmente al pasar junto al asiento de Sakura y sin que nadie se diera cuenta metió el aparato en la bolsa de ella e inmediatamente se sentó en su lugar.

Todo había salido perfectamente, ahora sólo esperaba que su Naruto asistiera a la cita. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, esa sonrisa fría y calculadora aparecía después de meses de fingir tanta bondad de la cual ya estaba harta.

–Por fin Naruto kun… por fin estaremos siempre juntos.

.

.

.

El sol se había metido hace poco minutos dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, si bien el lugar era iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas no era suficiente para que la gente se aventurara a estar en ese parque a esas horas ya que aun estaba fresco el recuerdo del chico que apareció echo pedazos devorado por un oso. Fue tan espeluznante ver lo que quedo del cuerpo que los padres prohibieron a sus hijos andar de noche por ese lugar y los jóvenes por miedo hacían caso a sus progenitores.

Realmente Naruto tenia miedo de estar por ese lugar por que a pesar de no tener padres que le prohibieran estar ahí sabia perfectamente que el pobre Kiba había muerto de forma horrible para un ser humano y eso le bastaba para tenerlo atemorizado, mientras no se acercara al bosque todo estaría bien. La duda de lo que su amada Sakura quería decirle le hacia tomar valor suficiente para seguir el camino.

Mientras cruzaba por un oscuro sendero recordó que su novia le había dicho que últimamente no se había sentido bien, tenia nauseas por todo y que la comida, principalmente el ramen le daba mucho asco, entonces fue cuando el cerebro del rubio hizo "click"

– ¡¿Sakura esta embarazada?!... quizás eso es lo que quiere decirme –Segundos después Naruto rió por su propio pensamiento, ni siquiera habían pasado a segunda base por lo que eso era imposible–. ¡Naa! Estoy volviéndome paranoico.

Metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien se plantaba frente a él.

–Na… Naruto kun… por favor, ayúdame.

Tal como si una presencia fantasmal lo hubiera encarado, el Namikaze sintió un vacio en su estomago y su fuerza corporal irse muy lejos de él. Al recuperar un poco el aliento y pasados unos segundos pese a que la luz era escasa pudo enfocar bien ese pequeño cuerpo al frente suyo y se dio cuenta que era Hinata, sorprendido se acercó a ella, esta lucia pálida y bastante agitada, tal como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros en pocos segundos.

– ¿Qué te sucede Hinata chan? Luces bastante mal– El rubio la miraba fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos perlas que se miraban bastante angustiados.

–Yo… yo no, ya no quiero mas Naruto kun –Hinata en esos momentos lo agarró por la chaqueta y dejó fluir sus lagrimas de desesperación.

–Pero que es lo que no quieres Hinata ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma? –Sin poder evitarlo el chico permitió que su amiga se desahogara.

–Sa… Sasuke, me cela mucho; yo no quise seguir con él, se lo dije y me… me golpeó –La Hyuuga temblaba de pies a cabeza, realmente su llanto era desgarrador.

– ¡¿QUE?! El teme no puede… no es capaz, lo conozco –El joven Namikaze estaba en shock, aun no podía creer en la veracidad de esas palabras.

Aun sin soltar de su agarre al rubio la chica levantó el rostro dejando ver a Naruto que no mentía; su labio sangraba y estaba bastante inflamado.

El chico quiso decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, no podía creer que su amigo se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su novia.

–No miento Naruto kun ¡él tiene celos de ti! por esa razón deje de hablarte, por que me lo prohibió a pesar de que le dije que solamente lo amo a él… si no me crees recuerda como me arrastro fuera del hospital aquella vez –Él sólo asintió –. Eso fue sólo el principio de todo.

–No lo se Hinata, él es mi amigo… ¡maldición, aun no puedo creer que te golpeara! –La duda y el coraje se reflejaban en los ojos de Naruto.

–Entiendo que no me creas, él es tu amigo, pero no miento y si no me crees por favor acompáñame a mi casa, él aun esta ahí seguramente muy enojado por haber escapado –En esos instantes la chica lo soltó, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –. Sólo tú podrías calmarlo.

Al ver que la chica se alejaba no pudo evitar sentirse un miserable por haberle negado su ayuda, pero estaba en ese lugar por que Sakura se lo había pedido y no podía dejarla plantada; aunque por otro lado Sasuke también era su amigo y a pesar de no haber tratado mucho a Hinata también se había convertido en parte de sus amigos.

–Perdóname Sakura chan, pero Hinata me necesita –Y sin pensarlo mas el chico corrió tras la pelinegra perdiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar.

.

.

.

–Sasuke por favor sólo quédate unos días mas, mamá te necesita y casi no vienes por aquí a menos que se te mande llamar –Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke se encontraba bloqueando la puerta de salida.

–Deja de joder con eso Itachi, yo no hago falta aquí, tu eres el único heredero que necesita esta familia y ambos lo sabemos –El novio de Hinata con maleta en mano esperaba a que su hermano se hiciera a un lado.

–Deja de decir pendejadas hermanito, eres un Uchiha y por supuesto que eres indispensable para noso…

–Regresare el día que Fugaku mismo diga esas palabras que estabas a punto de pronunciar… aunque dudo que ese día llegue… –El azabache se había abierto paso a la salida –. Cuida a mamá por mí.

Y sin mas el joven azabache se fue, su hermano mayor no pudo debatir sus palabras, sabia que su padre aun lo odiaba por que no podía perdonarle el que su hermana menor muriera por un descuido suyo.

–De hoy en adelante mi única familia es y será siempre Hinata, no necesito de nadie más –Se recalcó a si mismo las palabras que tiempo atrás les dijera a los que habían sido sus amigos.

.

.

.

–Aquí es Naruto kun.

Por fin habían llegado al departamento de Hinata, esta se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y sus temblores corporales lo demostraban. Naruto por su parte estaba listo para cualquier cosa que se suscitara, no abandonaría a sus amigos ahora que más lo necesitaban.

– ¿Por qué vives en un lugar como este Hinata chan? Es demasiado viejo y solitario –El rubio no pudo evitar esa observación, él siempre pensó que Hinata vivía en una casa linda y llena de lujos, al menos eso es lo que aparentaba la joven.

–Es todo lo que puedo pagar –Y como si de verdad fuera cierta su pobreza agachó el rostro avergonzada.

El edificio era bastante viejo y solitario lleno de humedad y la pintura era inexistente; este lugar estaba ubicado detrás del parque principal y a pesar de tener bastantes pisos disponibles nadie quería habitar en él por seguridad y miedo ya que parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro.

–Vivo sola… no tengo familia y el dinero no es algo que tenga en abundancia –La joven sacó de su pequeño bolso sus llaves y antes de abrir dio una mirada a su acompañante.

–Se lo que es eso Hina chan, no te sientas mal y lamento haber sido un tonto al decir esas cosas –El rubio apenado miraba hacia el piso.

–Entiendo, lo que importa es que estas aquí para ayudarme y eso vale muchísimo para mi Naruto kun –La chica lo abrazó rápidamente–. Voy a entrar primero, si aun esta Sasuke no quiero que piense mal al vernos entrar juntos ¿esta bien Naruto kun?

–Claro, si las cosas se ponen mal grita y entrare enseguida ¡dattebayo! –El chico le sonrió dulcemente para reconfortarla.

Esa sonrisa la hizo recordar la primera que el rubio le brindó hace ya tantos años.

–Gracias.

En ese momento la chica entró y cerró tras de si la puerta. Un par de minutos pasaron en total calma hasta que se escuchó un cristal romperse dentro del departamento seguido de un grito desgarrador de parte de Hinata.

– ¡No Sasuke, ya no por favor… no me pegues mas!

Las piernas de Naruto se movieron por si solas, no podía aguantar tanta saña de Sasuke para con la mas dulce chica que habían conocido y de una fuerte patada abrió la puerta y entró dispuesto a detener a su amigo. Pero al poner ambos pies dentro del departamento su cabeza sintió un fuerte golpe y de repente todo se nubló para él quedando totalmente en penumbras.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en aquel departamento, una linda chica curaba amorosamente la herida que ella misma había provocado en la cabeza de su amado rubio mientras que él aun estaba inconsciente por el golpe. De vez en cuando posaba fugaces besos en la mejilla de su prisionero esperando ansiosa a que despertara para llenarlo de todo el amor que había guardado durante casi doce años.

Ese amor que era equivocado, al menos en la forma en que lo quería demostrar; su mente no estaba bien, su cordura estaba alejándose de ella lentamente y su victima era sólo un pobre chico que fue amable con ella en un breve momento de su niñez.

Un par de minutos después el joven comenzó a dar señales de despertar, abría lentamente sus parpados cerrándolos nuevamente pues el dolor de cabeza era devastador.

–Hina… ta ¿Qué sucedió?

– ¡Por fin despertaste Naruto kun! –La joven lo abrazó realmente feliz –. Lamento haber sido tan ruda, pero era necesario para que no opusieras resistencia en quedarte conmigo.

– ¿Tu me golpeaste? –El chico levanto su rostro hacia la chica –. ¿Pe… pero por que, donde esta Sasuke?

– ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! –La joven Hyuuga se tapo los oídos rápidamente –. El Uchiha no esta aquí, en realidad nunca lo estuvo.

– ¡Mentiste! –Fue entonces que el rubio se dio cuenta del engaño y de la situación en la que se encontraba.

– ¡Era necesario! –Hinata soltó al chico y se planto frente a él –. Todo esto tuve que planearlo para estar contigo ¡y por fin lo logre!

– ¿Por que me haces esto? No recuerdo haberte echo algo tan malo como para que me tengas aquí encerrado... por favor déjame ir –El chico rubio reclamaba entre asustado y enojado a la bella chica que tenia frente a él, este se encontraba muy bien atado de pies y manos en una silla por eso le era imposible huir.

–Etto… Naruto kun… esto es por nuestro bien… ¿acaso no entiendes que si te dejo ir nuestro amor podría estar en riesgo?... allá afuera hay muchas personas que quieren separarnos ¡y no puedo permitir eso! –La chica peliazul se acercó a los labios de su amado e intento darle un beso –.Naruto kun… te amo.

El chico esquivó el contacto y gritó fuertemente mientras trataba de zafarse de su amarre –. ¡Aléjate de mi maldita loca!… ¿Acaso no entiendes que yo no te amo? Hace unos días ni siquiera tenia la maldita idea de que existías y ahora… –El rubio no pudo terminar la frase ya que una fuerte cachetada lo calló abruptamente.

–No digas eso Naruto kun tu me amas, es sólo que… no te has dado cuenta… si, eso es, no te has dado cuenta, pero veras que pronto lo descubrirás y así podemos ser totalmente felices –Hinata se paseaba de un lado a otro sobándose la mano con la que había abofeteado a Naruto.

El Namikaze estaba aterrorizado, creía que estaba en una horrible pesadilla por que era imposible que la dulce y tierna Hinata actuara de esa forma. Pero en sus ojos podía ver un vacio que jamás pensó que poseía y el escozor en su mejilla le indicaban que desgraciadamente no estaba soñando.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Pues bien, aquí me tienen después de más de medio año de ausencia en este fic, de verdad lamento la demora y no me excusare diciendo cosas que quizás no les importen pero confío en su comprensión.

Empezare diciendo que mi compu resucito como Lázaro después de varios intentos por arreglarla y quedar igual de mal, afortunadamente un amigo de mi esposo se cruzó en nuestro camino y pudo arreglar mi lap, aunque nos dijo claramente que hay que comprarnos una nueva por que esta ya esta por dar las ultimas y lo peor es que no tengo tanto dinero como para cambiar mi compu de un día para otro. Pero en fin, ustedes sabran que sin mi principal herramienta de trabajo pues es imposible siquiera escribir un adelanto del capitulo asi que es por eso que me atrase tantos meses… ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO!

En segundo lugar pues los que leen mi otro fic ya están enterados, pero para los que no pues les informo que una gran razón también fue la perdida de mi abuelo en mayo pasado y por lo cual estuve depre y sin tiempo para pensar en mis historias, pero afortunadamente mi familia y yo ya lo estamos superando y pues estoy tratando de regresar a ser la Oyuky alegre de siempre.

Y bien, esas fueron mis dos razones principales por las que este fic no tuvo continuación hasta ahora. Ya no quiero prometer actualizar pronto por que creo que esa frase la repito mucho y jamás la cumplo así que por el bien de mi credibilidad solo diré que no abandonare mis historias por nada del mundo, ni aunque me sienta mal dejare votado mi trabajo.

De corazón espero que esta continuación haya sido de su agrado y que hayan entendido la nota del principio por que aquí es de donde comenzamos la historia en el capitulo uno ¿recuerdan?

Gracias a todos por su espera y sin mas palabras paso a mi sección favorita en este mundo mundial XP

**-.-**

_**BloodEdge: **_¡Hola, hola! Pues en este capitulo nos dimos cuenta que Hinata sólo estaba fingiendo sumisión para tener contento al Uchiha y que no se interpusiera en sus planes, espera a leer lo que viene. Y con respecto a Sakura pues sólo diré que todos son victimas y la pelirosa no será la excepción. Un beso y gracias por la espera.

_**Namikaze Rock: **_¡Mí querido amigo, miles de perdones por la demora! Y no te preocupes por la ausencia en capítulos anteriores, a todos nos pasa y yo soy una fiel prueba de ello XP

Que bueno que a pesar de poner lemon SasuHina haya sido de tu agrado y te puedo decir que no habrá mas lemon de esa pareja, al menos no grafico en este fic (spoiler lol) Con respecto a los tiempos pues lo que pongo al principio de cada capitulo es la situación actual de Naruto, ósea su secuestro, lo demás es la trama de cómo se desarrolló toda la obsesión de Hinata por el protagonista y como fue siguiéndolo en el ultimo año antes de secuestrarlo, pero eso de los tiempos se termina en este capitulo como ya lo aclare al principio así que no habrá mas motivo para enredarlos.

Y regresando al capitulo pues ¡le atinaste! El sexo de Sasuke y Hinata ya se volvió una obsesión, cosa que seguro la Hyuuga aprovechara al máximo.

Por ultimo, gracias por tus buenos deseos para el año 2012 aunque ya nos dimos cuenta que el principio de este año no fue del todo agradable, espero que tu año si este siendo super genial y que sigas pasándote por aquí para saludar. Te mando un abrazo enorme y mi mas sincero cariño, besos y nos leemos pronto.

_**Alabdiel: **_¡Hola Alabdiel! Pues antes que nada gracias por tu comentario y déjame decirte que hay veces en que pienso lo mismo que tu y que este fic es SasuHina, pero prometo que esto cambia a partir del siguiente capitulo así que no desesperes. Y pues de Sasuke no puedo decir mucho o te daría spoiler, peor déjame decirte que el Uchiha aun es parte importante para los planes de Hinata aun con Naruto secuestrado.

Jajaja, si, esa Hinata si que esta loquita ya que fingió que Naruto fue el primero en su vida, aunque en su retorcida mente piense que lo que tuvo con Sasuke fue sólo para ser mejor en la cama con su rubio, digamos que algo asi como un entrenamiento jajaja.

Pues no puedo decirte el final que tengo en mente, pero si te diré que será algo totalmente inesperado que seguramente dejara a mas de uno con cara de ¿WTF? Y pues la rosadita no saldrá bien librada como dije en un review anterior. Y pues si tu debes de dejar ver películas de perturbados mentales yo debo de exorcizarme por escribir semejante historia jajaja.

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el capi te haya gustado, besos.

_**kazuma-yako: **_¡Ohayo! Lamento la tardanza y el hacer que hayas tenido que leer el capi anterior para acordarte de que va la historia, lo peor es que se que lo hiciste nuevamente, ¡MIL PERDONES! Prometo ponerme las pilas para el próximo capi.

Gracias por los buenos deseos para este año y espero que tu año este siendo genial, gracias por el review y espero vernos en el próximo, chao.

_**Lion Omega X: ¡**_Hola Lion Omega! Gracias por el halago, mira que mi mente sádica se engrandece con tu comentario jajaja. Pues si, lo que Hinata tiene por Naruto es una verdadera obsesión, pero espera a ver que es lo que sigue y seguro te sorprenderos, te mando un abrazo con mucho cariño, gracias por el review y nos leemos en el próximo.

_**joaco-kun: **_¡Hola mi querido amigo! Me alegra saber que tus dudas fueron aclaradas y de corazón agradezco la oportunidad que le estas dando a este fic a pesar de parecer un SasuHina mas que un verdadero Naruhina, se que no es comodo para amantes del NaruHina leer sobre EmoHina, pero como comentas es parte primordial de esta trama que el Uchiha aparezca así que no desesperes, pronto habrá lemon NaruHina, en serio agradezco el que no hayas dejado de leer, sinceramente gracias.

No te equivocas mi querido Joaco-kun si era Naruto quien hablo con Sakura y en este capitulo lo pudiste constatar. Y pues los recuerdos se acabaron asi que a partir de el próximo capi comienza la pesadilla de nuestro rubio favorito.

Gracias por tu comentario y de corazón espero que hayas disfrutado de esta conti, te mando un beso y mis mejores deseos, bye.

_**Kenniana: **_¡Kenniana chan! Que gusto saber de ti, jajaja, se que aborreces el SasuHina pero es importante para la trama ¡lo juro! Y espero no me mates, pero el amo seguirá apareciendo, afortunadamente para ti el lemon SH queda fuera, al menos ya no lo describiré si por ahí hay alguna escena jajaja. Aguanta amiga que ya llega el lemon NaruHina y te aseguro que será genial XD

Lamento la demora de la conti, pero ya explique mis razones, espero que me comprendas, por cierto, yo también sigo esperando las contis de tus fics, porfis actualiza pronto.

Gracia por tus felicitaciones y aunque atrasado también te mando muchas buenas vibras. Gracias por el review y te mando un abrazo, bye.

_**Silky Heart: **_¡Hola Silky Heart! Gracias por tu comentario y déjame decirte que aquí Sasuke se pasa de celoso, creo que se esta contagiando de la locura de Hinata y aquí entre nos creo que la pelinegra esta disfrutando mucho los sacrificios que hace por Naruto ¿no lo crees? XD

No te preocupes que las dudas se disiparan pronto lo prometo. Y bueno, no te preocupes por como hare que el NaruHina prevalezca, se que es tarea difícil, pero se que lo lograre.

Gracias por pasar a leer este capi que espero te haya gustado, te mando un beso y mi cariño incondicional. ¡Sayo!

_**Ferdinand Kira: **_¡Hola Ferdinand Kira! Gracias por decir cosas tan lindas de mi trabajo en verdad me halagas, aunque considerando que mi trama es gore pues ya te imaginaras, es medio raro ¡lol!

Y pues Hina dijo que Naru era su primer hombre por que ella en su loca mente así lo considera y quiere pensar que lo que tuvo con Sasuke solo fue un "calentamiento" para ser una mejor amante con su amado rubio.

Gracias de verdad por considerar este fic uno de las mejores que has leído, de verdad mi ego se esta elevando a las nubes XD

Y claro que pasare un dia de estos a leer tus fics, lamentablemente por lo que explique arriba no había podido conectarme al mundo cibernético, pero ahora que regrese te aseguro que me daré una vuelta por tu perfil. Espero que el capi te haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo, recibe un abrazo cariñoso y mi mayor gratitud, besos. Bye.

_**ARELY BARROSO BIBIANO: **_¡Hola Arely chan! Aquí ya esta la conti y mil disculpas por la demora, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto, bye.

_**Uzumaki-tsuki: **_¡Hola amiga! Que lindo y entusiasta review, me contagiaste tu buena vibra, gracias por eso. En serio me halaga el echo de que estés pendiente de este fic, pero no me gustaría que siguieras desvelándote tanto, lo digo por tu bien XD

Aquí tienes la conti que espero que haya sido de tu agrado, y no te preocupes por Sasuke, tengo aun muchas cosas reservadas para él. Cuidate y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, besos, bye.

_**Hinatita23: **_¡Ohayo Hinatita23 ahora Natsumi XD! No te preocupes por no comentar el capi anterior siempre hay cosas que tenemos que hacer y situaciones que no podemos evitar además, se que sigues esta trama y con eso me basta, aunque un review nunca esta de mas lol

En serio gracias por expresarte tan bien de esta loca idea mia y de los personajes que aunque no son mios la loca Hinata si que es de mi creación XP

Que bien que te haya gustado el lemon sasuHina, ahora espera a que leas el lemon NaruHina que hare y seguro te sangrara la nariz jajaja, ya en serio, espero que el capi haya llenado tus expectativas y que te haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. Y la pelirosita no saldrá bien librada, Hinatita le tiene algo sumamente especial, solo espera y veras.

Gracias por el hermoso comentario amiga Natsumi ex Hinatita23, cuídate mucho y espero verte en el próximo capitulo, sin mas te dejo un abrazo de oso y todo mi cariño, un beso, bye.

**-.-**

Y bueno aquí termina este capitulo, espero verlos en el que sigue, mientras tanto que tengan una hermosa semana y que la deidad en la que crean los colme de bendiciones… _**¡Oyuky chan termina transmision! O3O**_


End file.
